<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда солнце угаснет by 0_aesthetic_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240048">Когда солнце угаснет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0'>0_aesthetic_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Character Death, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Drama, M/M, Politics, Prostitution, Psychology, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир жесток и Джэмин в этом убедился на собственном опыте. А Джено этим миром руководит.<br/>Джэмин всегда жил в грязи, но мусором он не был.<br/>Джено плевать на других, он хочет — он имеет.<br/>«— В этой вашей Столице крыс больше, чем в самых грязных окраинах».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Серость.</p><p>Это всё, что видит Марк на протяжении многих часов езды в машине.</p><p>Дождь, грозовые тучи и старые серые здания. Сырые и пустые. Безжизненные. После Столицы, яркой и роскошной, видеть такие виды — непривычно. И немного страшно. Словно сон, вернее даже, кошмар. Там обязательно прячется монстр, который убьёт тебя. И никто даже не найдёт твоё тело среди этих обломков жизни.</p><p>Марк вздрагивает и старается вытеснить негативные мысли. Получается не особо успешно, атмосферу нагнетает то и дело всхлипывающая мать. Отец, сжимая руль до побеления костяшек, что-то нервно кидает ей, но в ответ получает лишь новый приступ рыданий.</p><p>Марк не совсем понимает, что происходит. В голове словно в замедленной съёмке: испуганный отец прибегает домой посреди ночи, бледная мать, меньше часа на сборы. Спешка, тревога, острый запах страха.</p><p>Переговоры родителей, Марк особо не вслушивается, но для понимания достаточно трёх слов. «Джено». «Измена». «Убьёт». Марк понимает насколько всё плохо и отказывается понимать, что будет дальше.</p><p>А дальше только мокрый асфальт и дым из труб заводов.</p><p>Весь вид сливается в одну сплошную тёмную полосу, и примерно такое же творится в голове. Марк, несмотря на ситуацию, заинтересованно пялится в окно машины. За гранью всё по-другому. Казалось, это другая страна, а может даже планета. Здесь не было людей, машин. Только тоскливая пустота. Здесь железная хватка города чувствовалась как нельзя сильно. В этом месте погибло искусство, умерла радость и сгнила надежда. Здесь нет колонн, нет статуй и древних фонтанов и от этого Марку не по себе, всё время кажется будто это чёртов спектакль. «В жизни так не бывает» твердит его сознание. Хочется пожаловаться матери: «С декорациями перестарались».</p><p>Страшно лишь от осознания, что это не декорации. Что здесь действительно живут люди. Хотя наверное, правильнее будет сказать, выживают.</p><p>Из мыслей вырывает слишком громкий всхлип, Марк вздыхает и натягивает рукава свитера. Как бы он не держал лицо (даже в такой ситуации парню сложно игнорировать поучения матери), ему страшно. Страшно как никогда, почти до потери сознания. Потому что сейчас его не защитит никто: ни отец и его влияние, ни мать и её деньги. Они все в опасности, опасности большой и смертельной.<br/>
Джено не прощает измены и это знают даже дети. Каждый в их Секторе знает, что его нужно уважать и слушаться и Марк не мог поверить, что отцу хватило мозгов пойти против Ли. Следом в голову приходит ужасающая мысль:</p><p>— Нас же всех убьют… — шепчет Марк и чувствует, как внутри всё холодеет. Мать вдруг прекращает плакать, поворачивается к нему и пытается улыбнуться. Парень отрешённо думает, что без макияжа она совсем не так красива. Всё её очарование и уверенность в себе словно испарились. Госпожа Ли из тех женщин, что могут покорить мужчину одним взглядом, но Марк сейчас видит только красные глаза, наполненные страхом.</p><p>— Сынок, что за глупости? Нас не убьют, я не разрешаю говорить тебе такие глупости! Всё будет хорошо!</p><p>«Всё будет хорошо».</p><p>Не будет.</p><p>Марку шестнадцать, у него всегда было много «должен» и совсем не было времени побыть счастливым. У него вообще много чего не было. Первого поцелуя, настоящей дружбы. Пьянок, вечеринок, безбашенных поступков. У него жизни не было.</p><p>И, кажется, уже не будет.</p><p>Марк бы подумал ещё, пожалел себя и о многом, но резкий толчок выбивает его с места. Ремни больно врезаются в кожу, в голову бьёт резкая боль и визг шин, в сознании мутнеет, но он отчётливо слышит крик матери и ругательства отца. Они резко сворачивают, машину заносит и Марк снова едва не бьётся о стекло. Сквозь запотевшую поверхность Ли видит чёрную машину. Без номеров. По спине — табун мурашек, в голове — только молитвы на спасение. Марк в Бога не верит, но готов, если выберется отсюда живым.</p><p>Звук столкновения, удар, запах крови, что тонкой струйкой стекает по скуле. Тяжёлое дыхание, онемевшие ноги и сердце, что вот-вот прорвёт грудь. Перед глазами всё плывёт и звуки доходят с трудом, словно он находится где-то глубоко под водой. Отец, с кровью на лице, выходит с пистолетом в руке и что-то кричит людям в костюме. А в следующую секунду Марк слышит звук выстрела и видит мёртвое тело на сыром асфальте. В голове что-то замыкает, Марк распахивает глаза и на секунду концентрируется только на своём поверхностном дыхании.</p><p>Нужно бежать.</p><p>Парень, выходя из оцепенения, хватается за ручку двери и с ужасом понимает, что она заблокирована. Марк слышит, как люди в костюмах переговариваются и понимает, что у него есть меньше минуты, чтобы убежать.</p><p>Больше шанса не будет.</p><p>Он вдыхает поглубже и перелазит на передние сиденья. Там мать без сознания и как бы горько не было ему в тот момент, её нужно оставить. Парень бросает последний взгляд на женщину и старается вообще ни о чём не думать. Только действовать.</p><p>Марк надавливает на ручку, дверца поддаётся и он едва не выпадает из машины. И там же в ужасе замирает. На него смотрит один из людей Джено, молодой парень, которому костюм явно великоват. Они встречаются взглядами: полный страха и пустой с бледными оттенками сожаления. Наёмник вскидывает руку с пистолетом, целится прямо Марку в голову. Один выстрел и это — конец. Одно нажатие на курок. Парень прищуривается, но отчего то не стреляет. На чужом лице сомнения, но не проходит и пяти секунд, как он опускает оружие и восклицает:</p><p>— Убегай!</p><p>Марку повторять не надо, Марк срывается с места и бежит как никогда в жизни. Неважно куда, главное — подальше.</p><p>Сзади слышится громкие ругательства и крики, а потом громкий пугающий выстрел. Марк всячески отрицает, что он означает смерть матери.</p><p>Когда Марк всё же решается остановится, ноги будто горят, а тонкий свитер весь влажный: толи от пота толи от мелкого дождя, что моросит с самого рассвета. Марк не знает сколько времени он бежал, где он и что, чёрт возьми, делать дальше. Вокруг только бетонные джунгли. И ни души вокруг.</p><p>Парень медленно оседает на пол и облокачивается на холодную стену. Только сейчас он замечает, как дрожат его руки. Марк издаёт глухой, гортанный всхлип и закрывает лицо ладонями.</p><p>Теперь он — сирота.</p><p>Без денег, без дома.</p><p>Его не должно быть в живых. Если бы не случайность, он был бы мёртв вместе со своими родителями.</p><p>Но он жив.</p><p>Если честно, Марк больше не уверен, что это — хорошо.</p><p>Что ему делать? Он один, он за гранью. Никто его не знает. Он никому не нужен.</p><p>Марк сильно зажмуривает глаза и надеется просто проснуться и выяснить, что всё это было ужасным кошмаром. Где-то внутри поднимается волна паники, но выйти ей на поверхность не даёт пустота внутри. Она настолько огромна, что поглощает все эмоции и мысли, и всё, на что парень способен — пялиться на зернистый асфальт. Марк знает, что это. В книге этот эффект называли шоком. Это реакция на стрессовые ситуации, защита его сознания</p><p>Также он знает, что после будет истерика.<br/>
Марк прикрывает глаза и пытается думать. Нужно что-то делать, нельзя сидеть тут и ждать чего-то. Он не дождётся помощи, только беды. Если его найдёт полиция (если конечно она тут есть, в чём парень не был уверен) то обязательно выяснится кто он. И что с ним нужно сделать. Они отправят его обратно, в Столицу. И там убьют. Поэтому, нужно бежать, нужно прятаться. Залечь на дно, пока Джено не решит, что он умер от голода. Хотя, возможно, так и будет.</p><p>Вдруг Марк как будто возвращается в реальность: чувствует тупую боль в висках и как ноют ноги, сырость в воздухе кажется невыносимой и свитер больше не греет, только заставляет дрожать с новой силой. Внутри всё сжимается и его бы вырвало, но в желудке, к счастью, пусто.</p><p>Марк не знал, сколько времени он просидел на земле: продрогший и жалкий, будто не он ещё вчера имел море денег. Ещё вчера ему не составило бы труда купить дом, сейчас же он душу продал бы за тарелку горячего супа.</p><p>Это место безликое, тут нет времени и нет пространства. В определённый момент Марку начинает казаться, что он действительно умер и это его персональный ад. Потому что вокруг действительно пусто. Тишина зловещая, будто предвещает что-то ужасное. Давящее одиночество.</p><p>Из серой массы перед глазами, Марк цепляет рыжее пятно, что внезапно появляется из неоткуда. Оно приближается и вот Марк, прищурившись немного, видит парня. Худой и грязный, его ровесник или даже младше. Большие оленьи глаза, россыпь веснушек, что скрываются за слоями грязи, пухлые губы покрытые коркой. Рыжее пятно — ничто иное как его волосы: непричёсанные и растрёпанные. Марк хмурится, когда видит грязные латанные тряпки, вместо нормальной одежды.</p><p>Неизвестный настороженно его рассматривает, внимательно, будто под микроскопом (хотя вряд ли хоть кто-то в этих краях знает, что это).</p><p>— Кто ты? — голос, на удивление, приятный, Марк не вовремя думает, сколько талантов пропадает в этой дыре.</p><p>— А ты кто? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос и наблюдает, как вытягивается чужое лицо. Но тут же неизвестный парень улыбается и садится рядом с Марком.</p><p>— Можно сказать — никто, — Ли ответ не удивляет, он кивает и сухо отвечает:</p><p>— Можно сказать, я уже тоже.</p><p>— У тебя что-то случилось?</p><p>Слова бьют словно кулак и вышибают воздух из лёгких.</p><p>Случилось.</p><p>Случилось, чёрт возьми.</p><p>— Я потерял всё, — горько хрипит Марк, расфокусировано всматриваясь в даль, — в один миг. В один миг я лишился всего.</p><p>— У кого-то ничего и не было.</p><p>Они встречаются взглядами и молча смотрят долго-долго друг другу в глаза. Марк всё оправдывает шоком, Марк начинает говорить. Сбивчиво и напряжённо, местами шёпотом или дрожащим хриплым голосом с примесью свиста. А новоиспечённый знакомый слушает. Внимательно, так, будто ему есть дело. В Столице так не слушают. Там каждый сам за себя, там всем плевать. Фальшивые улыбки, поддельные чувства. Нельзя никогда точно сказать, что чувствует человек рядом с тобой. Там каждый день — праздник и ты либо подчиняешься системе, либо выходишь из игры. Марк так никогда не умел. Марк предпочитал быть одним, где-то в тихой библиотеке. Ему не то чтобы очень нравилось читать. Просто перед книгами не нужно держать лицо. Не нужно врать, выдавать себя за кого-то другого и показываться в хорошем свете. Книгам всё равно кого ты любишь, с кем общаешься и что пьёшь. Книги не осуждают. Не обсуждают. Не шепчутся за спиной.</p><p>Так проще.</p><p>После рассказа, в противовес логике, стало лучше. Хотя сказать правду в голос означало принять тот факт, что родители действительно мертвы. Что это реальность и с этим ему нужно будет жить всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>На лице Донхёка (так представился рыжеволосый после тяжёлой речи Ли) расцветает вся палитра сомнений.</p><p>— Тебе некуда пойти, — кивок. — Ты никого тут не знаешь, — кивок. — Если ты вернёшься домой, тебя убьют, — кивок, тяжёлый вздох. — Вставай, — говорит Донхёк и поднимается на ноги. — Пошли.</p><p>Марк не спрашивает куда и зачем, только молча следует за рыжей макушкой.</p><p>Всё равно выбора у него нет.</p><p>Донхёк — слишком хмурый и напряжённый, поэтому Марк боится задавать какие-либо вопросы. Они долго идут в тишине, Ли успевает осмотреть буквально каждый кусочек местности по пути, но только вот всё одинаковое. Один и тот же бетон, железо и мусор. О, мусора там было особо много. И крыс. Чем дальше они шли, тем больше этих животных бегало прямо перед ними. Донхёк, впрочем, не обращал на это внимания. Пока Марк вздрагивал от каждого движения вокруг.</p><p>— Когда мы придём, — вдруг заговорил он, — ты молчи. Я сам всё скажу. Всё улажу.</p><p>От того, что что-то придётся улаживать, внутри извиваются змеи тревоги. Ведь если у Донхёка не получится, всё будет ещё хуже, нежели сейчас. Хотя, хуже уже не может быть.</p><p>Они идут долго и явно выходят за черту города. Вокруг только мусор и пустырь, иногда разбавляемый заброшенными, полуразваленными зданиями. В одно из таких укрытий они заходят и Донхёк тормозит его рукой.</p><p>— Помнишь? Молчи, — горячо шепчет он, а потом вскрикивает: — Джэмин, я вернулся!</p><p>Марк входит в комнату, поднимает взгляд. Джэмин тоже. Он смотрит на Донхёка, медленно переводит взгляд на Ли. Они встречаются взглядами и Марк сразу чувствует разницу между ним и Донхёком. В глазах Джэмина враждебность и готовность сражаться. Там сила, холод. Жестокость. Марк с ужасом понимает, что такой же взгляд был у людей Джено. Это не просто люди. Это воины. Вот что отличает Джэмина от мягкого Донхёка.<br/>
Хладнокровие, принципиальность и рациональность. Марк не уверен, что характер Джэмина сыграет ему на руку. Скорее всего, его сейчас выгонят к чертям.</p><p>— У нас гости? — спокойно интересуется парень и переводит тяжёлый взгляд обратно на рыжеволосого. Даже Марк чувствует нервозность младшего, граничащую со страхом.</p><p>— Джэмин… — кусает губу Донхёк. — Можно он будет жить с нами? — Джэмин вдруг возвращается к своим делам и начинает сосредоточенно складывать дрова в кучу.</p><p>— На это есть определённые причины? — ровным голосом интересуется он, не поднимая головы.</p><p>— Он… он понравился мне, Джэмин, — тихо, почти жалобно, выдыхает Донхёк. На минуту между ними повисает мёртвая тишина и это давит до дрожи в руках.</p><p>Внезапный смешок Джэмина заставляет вздрогнуть от неожиданности.</p><p>— Всегда он так, — смеётся парень, — то бывало притянет котёнка, говорит, мол, он мне понравился, — Джэмин поднимается и подходит к ним, рьяно жестикулируя руками и ностальгически улыбаясь. — Я ему, говорю «А чем мы кормить его будем?», а он в ответ мне только свои жалобные глазки… А котёнок то сдох потом, — перестаёт улыбаться Джэмин и переводит взгляд на Марка. — Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— Марк. Марк Ли, — Джэмин кивает, но тут же хмурится</p><p>— У нас дрова слишком сырые. У тебя есть бумага? — Марк теряется на секунду от такого вопроса, но потом выпаливает:</p><p>— У меня есть деньги.</p><p>— Давай, — парень хмыкает, видя как вытянулось в удивлении лицо Ли. — Сейчас твои бумажки тебе ничем не помогут, столичные купюры тут не ходят.</p><p>Марк решает расспросить о всём позже, а пока вытягивает из заднего кармана мятые деньги. Джэмин забирает, кивает, бросает их на дрова и пытается зажечь. По довольному выражению лица, Марк понимает, что смог.</p><p>Костёр разгорается, даёт немного тепла. Марк устало закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, видит, как Джэмин что-то жарит на костре. Через некоторое время поднимается на ноги, довольно потирая ладонями и подаёт Донхёку, что-то отдалённо похоже на мясо. После — Марку.</p><p>— Ешь, — говорит Джэмин.</p><p>— Что это? — на его лице появляется мрачная усмешка.</p><p>— Ты действительно хочешь это знать?</p><p>Марк не хочет. Не хочет, поэтому молча, стараясь много не думать, ест. Главное не строить теорий, кого именно он сейчас ест, иначе его просто стошнит. За каждым его движением Джэмин внимательно наблюдает, а после того, как Марк доедает, довольно кивает и съедает своё.</p><p>— Неплохо держишься, как для столичного мальчишки, — комментирует парень и Марк закрывает лицо руками.</p><p>— Господи заткнись, просто заткнись, меня сейчас вырвет.</p><p>Тишину пронзает взрыв хохота. Марк устало переводит взгляд на Донхёка и тот виновато улыбается, пожимая плечами. Кажется, ему пора привыкнуть к такому отношению. Хотя, еда была действительно не так уж и плоха на вкус. Оказывается, он был действительно голоден, потому что живот скрутило как никогда. Марк даже не знает, когда он был так голоден. Ему бы ещё хоть немного чего-то съедобного, но судя по виду Джэмина добавки не планируется.</p><p>Они долго сидят у костра, Джэмин успевает много всего ему рассказать. Например, почему на улицах нет людей.</p><p>— Все работают, — пожимает плечами он, — с утра до вечера, каждый день. Так здесь выживают.</p><p>— А вы? — лицо На вдруг становится хмурым. Он выглядит толи расстроенным толи раздражённым и Марк боится, что сказал что-то не то, но Джэмин отвечает:</p><p>— Нам нет места даже здесь, мальчик, — почему-то Джэмин не называл его по имени, только «мальчик», хотя сам он был ненамного старше. — Мы сироты, дети улицы. Никому не нужны такие отбросы, понимаешь? Людей много, рабочих мест мало, — Марк кусает губу и нервно натягивает рукава свитера.</p><p>— И много вас… таких?</p><p>Прежде, чем ответить, Джэмин медлит, тем временем подкидывая дрова в костёр.</p><p>— Нет, немного. Большинство умирают, — Марк в шоке распахивает глаза.</p><p>— Как… умирают?</p><p>— По-разному. От голода, от холода. От полиции. Или же их просто убирают. Тебя тоже убрали бы, если бы не мы. Понимаешь, им не нужны конкуренты. Чем больше людей, тем меньше еды, таковы законы этого места.</p><p>Джэмин говорит это так спокойно, а Марк вот-вот начнёт дрожать. Потому что это хаос, это неправильно. Потому что это какая-то чёртова другая реальность. Марку сложно всё сейчас осознать, всё до сих пор как будто не с ним происходит. Это же просто жестоко. Это сложно ужастики, что он любил смотреть в детстве. Вот только теперь это не фильм, всё это происходит в жизни.</p><p>Голова раскалывается, Марк мечтает уснуть и, чёрт возьми, не проснуться. Потому что если верить Джэмину, здесь с ним будет происходить сущий ад. На оглядывается вдруг, и увидев, что Донхёк мирно спит, свернувшись калачиком на старой куртке, начинает снова говорить.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты всем обязан Донхёку. Если бы не он, я бы вышвырнул тебя отсюда, даже не подумав, — парень вздыхает. — Ты — лишняя ноша, обуза, мальчик.</p><p>Увидев, почти обиженный, взгляд Марка, он хрипло смеётся.</p><p>— Но теперь, кажется, ты с нами надолго… — задумчиво произносит Джэмин и хмыкает. — Если не сдохнешь, как тот котёнок.</p><p>Марк, до этого сидевший с неестественно ровной спиной, горбится так сильно, будто постарел на десятки лет. «Если не сдохнешь».</p><p>Он — столичный избалованный ребёнок, который никогда не жил самостоятельной жизнью. Сейчас он сам за себя. У него нет ничего и никого.</p><p>Парень вдруг начинает плакать. Слёзы горячими ручьями бегут по щекам и падают на дрожащие руки против его воли. Он почти задыхается, всхлипывает без остановки и всё рыдает, рыдает, рыдает. А Джэмин молчит, словно он не человек вовсе. Камень, статуя, как одна из отцовской коллекции, что стояли в их саду. Марк не должен плакать, он должен быть сильным. Вот только это ничерта не работает. Он не сможет, просто не выдержит. Вот так, день за днём, словно мусор жить в этой дыре. Не жизнь, а выживание.</p><p>— Тебе сейчас наверное кажется, что это конец света… — негромко начинает Джэмин. — Но ты должен жить. Неужели ты думаешь, что после смерти будет лучше?</p><p>Марк не знает. Марк ничего не знает, только то, что его жизнь изменится, нет, она уже. Кардинально поменялась, перевернулась с ног на голову. Как раньше уже ничего не будет. Ему нужно смириться с этим, прекратить жалеть себя и просто начать бороться. Брать пример с Джэмина, иногда с Донхёка. Не сдаваться. Это сейчас самое главное. Несмотря ни на что, идти вперёд.</p><p>Он должен выжить. Он должен показать, что сильнее своих родителей.</p><p>В ту ночь Марк спал крепким, но беспокойным сном. Ему всё снились родители, кровь и Джено, хотя уж его то он никогда в жизни не видел.</p><p>…///…</p><p>— Подъём! — будит Марка громкий крик. Он нервно подрывается и испуганно смотрит на Джэмина. Тот криво усмехается. — Как спалось, мальчик?</p><p>Марк уже понял, что жаловаться в этом доме не принято, поэтому вздыхает и выдавливает:</p><p>— Нормально, — хотя это, конечно же, было не так.</p><p>Всё тело болело от твёрдого пола, на котором он спал, а голова раскалывалась от вчерашней истерики. Ли трёт виски и клянётся больше не плакать хотя бы потому, что это приносит лишний дискомфорт.</p><p>— Собирайся, мы выходим через десять минут, — парень хотел уже спросить о завтраке, но вовремя прикусывает язык. Какой к чёрту завтрак? Может ему ещё горячую ванну подать? Вместо этого, Марк спрашивает:</p><p>— Куда?</p><p>— Учить тебя заново жить, — Марк растерянно хмурится и вдруг видит Донхёка. Сонного и немного растрёпанного, он смущённо улыбается и бодро говорит «Доброе утро!» Марк неловко улыбается в ответ, кивает, и думает о том, как вообще в подобном месте, Донхёку удалось сохранить свой позитив. Он — солнечный и милый, он вовсе не вписывался в этот грязный мир.</p><p>Когда они вдвоём с Джэмином покидают укрытие и выходят на улицу, Марк осторожно интересуется, почему с ними не пошёл Донхёк.</p><p>— Потому что это опасно, — отрезает На. — Я никогда не позволяю Донхёку ходить на охоту.</p><p>Охота. Охота всегда подразумевает смерти. Марк надеется, что сегодня жертвой не станет он.</p><p>— Вы с Донхёком очень близки… давно вы вместе? — Джэмин недовольно корчится и пинает камешек ногой.</p><p>— Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, мальчик, — недовольно говорит он и молча шагает вперёд. Марк вжимает голову в плечи и спешит следом.</p><p>Спустя пару минут, Джэмин вздыхает и замедляет шаг. Ждёт, пока Марк поравняется с ним, подаёт голос:</p><p>— Тебе этого не понять, мальчик. Я всю свою жизнь живу так. С самого рождения. Выживаю, дерусь за еду. И Донхёк всегда был рядом. Словно брат, словно лучик света, мы никогда не расставались. И я буду его защищать даже ценой своей жизни. Ты вряд ли когда-нибудь поймёшь наши отношения, мальчик.</p><p>Дальше они идут в полной тишине, Марк уже даже не смотрит по сторонам. Везде одно и тоже. Те же здания, та же пустота. Поэтому, он сжимает губы в полоску и дырявит спину Джэмина. А когда тот резко останавливается, едва не врезается в него.</p><p>Ли удивлённо выглядывает через чужое плечо и видит парня в паре метрах от них. Худой и такой же грязный, со слипшимися клочками чёрных волос. Марк переводит взгляд на Джэмина и видит, как тот грозно скалится.</p><p>— Эй, Шакал! — кричит он вдруг злобно. — Тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше! В этот раз я не дам тебе уйти, урод, — чеканит сквозь сжатые зубы.</p><p>У парня напротив кривая ухмылка и шрам на всё лицо. Он машет рукой и ныряет в один из проулков, скрываясь от них. Джэмин после этого идёт хмурый и напряжённый, будто ожидая удара.</p><p>— Так… что мы делаем? — осторожно интересуется Марк.</p><p>— Ты — ничего. Ты будешь просто смотреть и учиться. А я добуду нам еды, — видя отсутствие понимания на чужом лице, Джэмин принимается объяснять, ускоряя шаг. — Каждую пятницу они оставляют нам немного еды. Это что-то испорченное, то, что нормальные люди менять не хотят.</p><p>— Зачем им это делать? Зачем бесплатно отдавать вам что-то? —Джэмин пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Либо они отдадут нам плохие продукты, либо мы украдём хорошие.</p><p>Джэмин уходит вперёд, Марк, пытаясь осознать всё услышанное, плетётся сзади. Здесь люди буквально сражаются за еду. Словно в фильмах или тех битвах, что любят устраивать столичные богачи. Они покупают людей и заставляют сражаться до смерти. Это можно было бы прекратить, не будь там замешаны люди, которые руководят этим миром. Сам Марк никогда не был на подобных мероприятиях, но отец да, поэтому парень был наслышан. Жестокость, кровь и смерть. В Столице это развлечение, тут — реальность. Вынужденная мера, чтобы выжить.</p><p>Марк старается выкинуть с головы лишние мысли и сосредоточиться на действиях. Чем больше думаешь, тем хуже. Это он знает с детства, усвоил как базовый закон. Нужно отвлечься. Его отвлекает окрик Джэмина.</p><p>— Стоишь здесь и смотришь, ясно? — резко говорит На. — Ни за что не влезай. Чтобы не случилось. Понял? — Марк кивает как-то судорожно, сам себя одёргивает и мысленно проговаривать, что он должен выдержать. Что бы не ждало его впереди, он должен просто вытерпеть это.</p><p>Джэмин кивает и, оставив Марка за бетонным столбом, идёт вперёд. Марк видит только пустое пространство перед каким-то большим зданием (похожим на сотни других).</p><p>Джэмин уверенным шагом быстро шагает к пакету возле двери. Марк даже со своей позиции видит там хлеб и от этого во рту выделяется слюна. Он такой голодный. Перед тем, как взять пакет, Джэмин хмуро оглядывается. Но вокруг — ни души. Поэтому он смело хватает пакет и разворачивается, собираясь бежать обратно.</p><p>Но тут происходит что-то странное. Марк успевает заметить только тень, что проскальзывает мимо него с нечеловеческой скоростью. А в следующую секунду Джэмин уже корчится на земле от боли. Пакет отлетает на пару метров, а над На склоняется тот самый парень со шрамом на лице. Он скалится по звериному и резко бьёт Джэмина по рёбрам. Тот сгибается пополам и дышит тяжело. Шакал что-то кричит, но Марк ничего не может разобрать из-за шума крови в ушах. Он только видит, как Джэмин резко валит парня на землю и бьёт его по лицу. Получает в ответ босой ступнёй, зажимает рукой кровоточащий нос. Они сцепились словно не люди, а звери, Марк не понимал кто из них побеждает, а кто проигрывает.</p><p>Марк замечает вдруг много-много людей. Из окон, дверных проёмов. Большинство из них смотрят лишь мгновение, а потом сразу же растворяются. Остальные смотрят либо с интересом (меньше всего) либо с усталостью. Парень с ужасом понимает, что они никого не остановят. Что драка будет продолжаться, пока… пока что?</p><p>Думать об этом не получается, поэтому Марк лишь делает пару осторожных шагов вперёд и наблюдает. Он видит вокруг ещё пару мальчишек, такого же вида как и они, бездомные. Они весело улюлюкают, подбадривая своего лидера.</p><p>Джэмина откидывают на асфальт, Шакал размахивается кулаком для удара и Марку хочется закрыть глаза и не смотреть. Но он не, поэтому, как Джэмин хватает кирпич, видит отчётливо. Эта сцена ещё долго будет преследовать его в кошмарах, ярко, детально…кроваво.</p><p>Джэмин хватает кирпич и резко бьёт ним по лицу противника. Парень падает на землю, Джэмин седлает его и принимается бить по голове с новой силой. Вокруг воцаряется гробовая тишина, поэтому Марк слышит отвратительные звуки ударов по плоти. Его лицо сереет, он прижимает руку к губам и надеется не заскулить. Потому что Джэмин поднимается весь в крови, сглатывает ком в горле и выпускает с руки окровавленный кирпич. Тот падает на землю, громкий звук гремит, словно гром в тишине ясного неба. Тело на земле уже ни под каким углом не похоже на парня со шрамом. Это что-то искалеченное, отвратительное. Мёртвое.</p><p>Джэмин сплёвывает кровь на асфальт, хватает пакет с едой и подбегает к Марку. Лицо в крови, руки в крови. Всё в крови. Ли чувствует приступ тошноты и снова это ужасное чувство оцепенения. Когда и шаг сделать кажется невыполнимой задачей.</p><p>— Марк, пошли, — отрезает парень, хватая Марка за руку. — Блять, не стой, пошли!</p><p>Он срывается на крик и Марк неосознанно вздрагивает. Он не должен боятся Джэмина. Он не сделает ему больно. Не сделает ведь?</p><p>Джэмин тянет его куда-то, пока Марк пытается прийти в себя. От металлического запаха крови Марку хочется лишь вырвать руку и забиться в каком-то тёмном углу.</p><p>Вряд ли он долго выдержит в таком мире.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда они забегают в убежище, Донхёк даже не выглядит напуганным. Это Марка настораживает. Это означает, что Донхёк привык. Марк даже не представляет, как можно привыкнуть к такому.</p><p>— Донхёк, собирайся! Мы уходим! — отрезает Джэмин, но Донхёк его не слушает.</p><p>Он быстро поднимается на ноги, хватает какую-то тряпку и подбегает к окровавленному Джэмину. Хмурится, осторожно вытирает кровь с лица, тихо спрашивает:</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>Джэмин также тихо отвечает:</p><p>— Шакал, — парень кивает, оставляет Джэмина стоять с грязной тканью в руках, пока сам хватает их единственные вещи: куртки. Он выглядит серьёзным, но собранным, Марк ему немного завидует. Потому что у него самого до сих пор немного трясутся руки и перед глазами изувеченное тело.</p><p>Они выходят из здания и стремительно идут в противоположную от города сторону. Джэмин вырывается вперёд, Донхёк же замедляет шаг, чтобы поравняться с Марком.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — парень кивает, Донхёк облегчённо вздыхает, выдавливает улыбку и протягивает Марку куртку.</p><p>— Держи, это твоя, — Ли удивлённо берёт вещь, Донхек добавляет негромко: — Украл сегодня. А то тебе было холодно спать.</p><p>Марк невольно расплывается в неловкой улыбке. На сердце вдруг, впервые за эти несколько дней, становится тепло. Он не один. С ним есть Донхёк, который кажется действительно хорошим человеком. И пока он рядом, жить не так уж и страшно.</p><p>— Спасибо… — рыжий отмахивается, мол, мелочь. Вот только не мелочь. В нынешних условиях каждая деталь — это важно. Каждое слово, действие. Каждая улыбка. Каждая вещь. Сейчас у Марка всё — на вес золота.</p><p>Донхёк снимает с пояса старую, потёртую флягу. Протягивает Марку.</p><p>— Попей.</p><p>Холодная вода приятно увлажняет сухое горло, Марк блаженно мычит, даже несмотря на горьковатый привкус жидкости.</p><p>Он скучает за Столицей. За всем тем, что у него было и что он не ценил. Горячая ванна, еда, вода. Мягкая постель, книги и фильмы. Тепло, уверенность в завтрашнем дне.</p><p>Сейчас он грязный и уставший, голодный и жалкий. Отвратительно.</p><p>Донхёк забирает флягу и окликает Джэмина. Тот хмурится и, если честно, в паре с засохшей кровью на лице, это выглядит пугающе.</p><p>— Ты ходил по воду? — Донхёк кивает и отводит взгляд. На вдруг тяжело вздыхает.</p><p>— Хёк, сколько раз я говорил тебе не делать так. Это опасно! — Донхёк закатывает глаза и настойчиво протягивает флягу Джэмину.</p><p>— Прекрати, я уже не ребёнок! Тем более, там действительно было безопасно.</p><p>По лицу Джэмина видно, что он не верит, но не спорит, отпивает глоток воды (совсем небольшой, ему явно нужно больше) и отдаёт Донхёку обратно.</p><p>— Допей, — Донхёк облегчённо вздыхает, не решаясь спорить, допивает воду и цепляет флягу на место.</p><p>Марку наблюдать за ними немного больно. Потому что у него такого близкого человека не было никогда. Такого, чтобы доверять всё на свете, даже жизнь. Такого, чтобы делиться последним глотком воды. Раньше он не замечал того, как сильно ему нужен кто-то подобный. Сейчас же…</p><p>Джэмин вдруг останавливается и берёт один из батонов в пакете. Разделяет хлеб на три равные части, одну протягивает Донхёку, вторую — Марку. Третью молча начинает грызть, возобновив шаг. Марк рассматривает сухарь в руке и вздыхает.</p><p>— И часто вы меняете убежище? — прежде чем ответить, Донхёк проглатывает хлеб.</p><p>— Да, приходится скрываться от полиции, — Марк хмурится.</p><p>Что это за место, где обычным людям приходится скрываться от полиции. Следом пробивает осознание: по меркам нормального общества они — преступники. Марк преступник. Вор и убийца. Теперь в нормальную жизни дороги назад просто нет.</p><p>Голова начинает начинает раскалываться.<br/>Они идут долго, где-то около двух часов, пока Джэмин не останавливается довольно возле непримечательной заброшенной стройки.</p><p>Они заходят внутрь, Джэмин устало садится прямо на пол и сообщает, что можно отдохнуть и позже пойти на поиски дров для костра. Марк удивляется как быстро после всего он засыпает. Неужели он сам так когда-то сможет? Верится в трудом.</p><p>Донхёк тихо кладёт куртки на землю, садится и жестами призывает Марка сесть рядом. Ли осторожно опускается рядом, так близко, что чувствует чужое горячее дыхание. Донхёк вдруг берёт его за руку.</p><p>— Ты не думай, что ты здесь лишний, хорошо? — тихо шепчет он, а Марк чувствует мурашки по всему телу. Пожалуй Донхёк — это единственное хорошее, что осталось в мире. — Джэмин может выглядеть злым, но поверь мне, он тебя принял.</p><p>С чего парень так решил, Марк не особо хотел спрашивать, зато он спрашивает другое.</p><p>— Что ты имел ввиду, когда сказал Джэмину, что я тебе понравился? — Донхёк распахивает глаза и заливается краской, убирая руку и закрывая ладонями лицо.</p><p>— Я так надеялся, что ты не спросишь, — когда Марк начинает тихо смеяться, неожиданно для себя, он думает, что у него просто сдали нервы. Просто… Просто Донхёк такой милый и простой, будто они не живут на улице и не питаются непонятно чем. Будто они обычные. Нормальные.</p><p>Марк всё ещё ждёт ответа, но Ли молчит, лишь смущённо отводя взгляд.</p><p>А потом вдруг подаётся вперед и едва ощутимо касается губами чужой щеки. Вскакивает будто ошпаренный, лепечет смущённо:</p><p>— Отдыхай! Я… разведаю обстановку!</p><p>Донхёк выбегает из здания, а Марк шокировано прижимаем руку к горящей коже. От так скоро сойдёт с ума. С утра убийство, сейчас поцелуй. Что дальше? Его родители воскреснут?</p><p>Несмотря на это, поцелуй не кажется неуместным. Уже ничего не кажется неуместным. Марк думает, что его сознание немного сломалось. Потому что он понимает, что ему внезапно стало всё равно. На ужасающие картинки перед глазами, на урчание живота. На всё. Это можно сравнить в шоком, но ощущается, как что-то более долгосрочное. Джэмин говорил, что он привыкнет. Неужели начинает?</p><p>Джэмин.</p><p>Марк переводит взгляд на спящего парня и задумается о том кто он?</p><p>Джэмин выглядит злым, серьёзным и хмурым. Он безжалостный, жестокий. Он боец. Марк не может понять: он ужасается или восхищается. Потому что в нынешних условиях… ему нужно учиться. Это сложно, больно. До тошноты, до слёз. Но он должен терпеть.</p><p>Парень не замечает, как засыпает. Сны кажутся ему сплошной чернотой. Тьма, беспросветная как и его жизнь сейчас. Даже Донхёк, такой тёплый и родной, никак не помогал справиться с чёртовым отчаяньем. Слишком много всего.</p><p>Его будит крик Джэмина.</p><p>Марк резко распахивает глаза, но Джэмин стоит перед ним, на коленях и держит за плечи.</p><p>— Марк, проснись, — хмуро говорит он, — ты кричал громко, — Марк глубоко вздыхает, вытирает рукой пот с лица и выдыхает хрипло:<br/>— Кошмар.</p><p>Это же, чёрт возьми, очевидно. Но нужно что-то говорить, потому что тишина давит хуже камня на груди. Джэмин от чего то горько хмыкает и садится рядом. Их плечи соприкасаются и Марку это вдруг кажется таким особенным моментом, что он задерживает дыхание и проглатывает все слова.</p><p>Но молчание затягивается и Ли всё же решается на тихое:</p><p>— Джэмин, — старший слегка поворачивает голову.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Не кажется ли тебе такая жизнь — бессмысленной? — Марк впивается пальцами в собственную руку, взглядом — в стену. — Зачем жить такую ужасную жизнь если можно просто… умереть?</p><p>Собственные мысли пугали до тревожной пустоты внутри, но голос в голове такой навязчивый, что игнорировать его просто не получается.</p><p>Джэмин вздыхает так тяжело, будто ему на плечи взвалили непосильную ношу, но всё же отвечает, спокойно и уверенно. То как он держит лицо, вызывает уважение.</p><p>— В жизни действительно нет смысла. Тут больно, трудно, отвратительно. Иногда ты так устаёшь, что смерть кажется спасением. Но Донхёк любит жизнь. Он любит жить, даже если так, сломано, неправильно. Словно мусор. Донхёка восхищает небо и звёзды, не пугает дождь и снег. Он всегда улыбается и ради этого я буду бороться. Ради того, чтобы он был счастлив. Мне всё равно, что будет со мной, — вдруг его голос начинает дрожать, — я просто хочу, чтобы он был в порядке.</p><p>Кажется, у Джэмина уходит больше минуты, чтобы обуздать эмоции, но когда он снова начинает говорить, его голос такой же спокойный, как раньше.</p><p> — Найди себе якорь, что не даст тебе утонуть. Зацепись за что-то и пусть это даёт тебе силы вставать по утрам. Что угодно, — Джэмин смотрит Марку прямо в глаза, читает его словно открытую книгу. — Ты должен выжить, мальчик.</p><p>Марк прикрывает глаза и думает, думает, думает.</p><p>Много, очень много, кажется, впервые в жизни. И мысли эти такие отчаянные, они ищут выход, словно потопающий свой спасательный круг. Якорь. Нужно найти якорь. Что-то, что удержит его тут…</p><p>В голове всплывает робкий поцелуй Донхёка. Щёки невольно заливаются краской. Как назло, Джэмин это замечает и вдруг начинает смеяться.</p><p>— О нет! Боже, только не говори, что вы… о боже, — Джэмин, посмеиваясь, прикрывает глаза и прислоняет затылок к стене.</p><p>Марку хочется возразить, опровергнуть, но он лишь смущённо отводит взгляд. Возможно, он нашёл свой якорь. Он пока хрупкий, его легко уничтожить. Но Марк постарается сберечь свой персональный лучик света.</p><p>— Кажется, ты нравишься ему больше, чем тот котёнок, — усмехается вдруг Джэмин и уже более серьёзно добавляет. — Не смей умирать, Марк.</p><p>Джэмин поднимается встретить Донхёка, что вернулся с прогулки, а Марк кусает губы, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь в своей жизни понять. Размышления проходят довольно безуспешно и парень, вздыхая, присоединяется к друзьям (Марк все ещё не совсем уверен, что может так их называть).</p><p>Джэмин с довольным выражением лица достаёт хлеб и консервы. Они решают поесть перед тем, как идти на поиски дерева для костра. Любая еда, даже малость испорченная, на голодный желудок кажется действительно божественной. Марк думает, что никогда ещё еда не была такой вкусной, как сейчас. Даже не вкусной, а скорее… желанной. Да, сейчас всё кажется таким желанным. То, что раньше было само собой разумеющееся, сейчас его самые заветные желание. Горячий душ, подушка, чистая одежда. Музыка, книги, шумные приёмы. Сейчас всё так поменялось… Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет спокойно жить после того, как увидел столько крови.</p><p>Марк был словно комнатное растение: хрупкий, не стойкий… о нём нужно было заботится, но сейчас он может надеяться только на себя.</p><p>Они с Джэмином оставляют Донхёка охранять вещи, а сами выходят из дома на поиски чего-то подходящего для костра. Джэмин хмуро говорит, что нужно всё сделать быстро, пока солнце не село.</p><p>Марк предпочитает не спрашивать почему.</p><p>На идёт своим привычным, стремительным шагом, всё ещё не привыкший Марк, старается не отставать. Они долго идут по пыльным дорогам, где точно нет ничего, кроме сухой травы и камня, доходят до окраин города. Джэмин то и дело вертит головой, надеясь найти нужное, не заходя глубоко в бетонные джунгли. Марк тоже оглядывается, но, если честно, даже не знает что искать.</p><p>Вдруг Джэмин замедляет шаг, Марк замечает, как он меняется в лице. Бледнеет немного, хмурится, становится весь напряжённым, будто зверь, что учуял опасность. Марк смотрит в ту же сторону. Видит военную машину и солдатов с оружием, пугается не на шутку. Уходить сейчас — поздно, люди в форме их заметили. Джэмин вдруг поворачивает голову к Ли и негромко чеканит.</p><p>— Веди себя естественно и уходи сейчас же. Попрощался со мной и прячься. Сейчас!</p><p>Марк сереет от страха, но натягивает максимально непринуждённую улыбку. Хлопает ладонью по чужой спине, прощается достаточно громко и шагает в один из проулков. Ноги словно деревянные, нормально двигаться отказываются, но Марк мысленно повторяет себе, что он должен быть естественным. Иначе, будет очень плохо.</p><p>Он не знает, что именно, но по выражению лица Джэмина всё понятно.</p><p>Когда тени домов полностью прячут его, Марк наконец облегчённо выдыхает. Осторожно выглядывает из-за стены, видит Джэмина. Тот идёт прямо на солдат, собирается пройти мимо, но один из них окликает парня. Их грубые голоса слышит даже Марк.</p><p>— Эй, парень, ты куда?</p><p>Джэмина слышно намного хуже, но Марк всё же улавливает:</p><p>— Да вот, иду искать дерево для костра.</p><p>Марк думает, что тот стал бы гениальным актёром, потому что ни одна мышца на его теле не выдаёт напряжения или страха. Чего-либо, что могло привлечь лишнее внимание.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что одного из ваших сегодня прикончили? Расхерачили голову кирпичом, — рычит один из солдат, а на лице Джэмина появляется неподдельный ужас.</p><p>— Просто ужасно! Я не знал, но вы меня так расстроили этой новостью! — восклицает На. Мужчина ухмыляется.</p><p>— Стало быть, ты не знаешь кто в этом виноват?</p><p>— Никак нет.</p><p>— Но ты подходишь под описание, — встревает другой из них. Джэмин пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Дети улицы все одинаковые: тощие и грязные. Под ваше описание может подойти любой из нас.</p><p>Марк забывает как дышать, когда солдаты вдруг начали приближаться к Джэмину, желая его связать.</p><p>Нет, нет, нет.</p><p>Сердце бешено колотилось, нужно было что-нибудь сделать.</p><p>Возможно, он пожалеет о своём поступке. Но это единственное, что может дать шанс Джэмину. Марк молится всем богам на свете, а потом вдыхает много воздуха и очень громко кричит. Кричит истерически, как наверное давно хотел. Так кричит жертва, так кричат от боли. Марк очень громко кричит, а потом бросается бежать. Бежит так быстро, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Хотя почему как. Зависит. Он сейчас спасает Джэмина, но наражает себя на опасность. Марк даже не знает, какую именно. Но точно наражает.</p><p>Сзади слышится топот, Марк как можно чаще сворачивает в тёмные проулки. Идентичные, одинаково пугающие. Горло саднит, лёгкие вот-вот сгорят, а сердце разорвётся. А Марк всё бежит и бежит, как в последний раз, боясь остановиться.</p><p>Марк решается прекратить бежать только когда вокруг воцаряется гробовая тишина. Он тяжело дышит, устало опирается руками на колени. Ему кажется, что вот-вот солдаты выпрыгнут из-за угла. Но их не было. Минуту, пять. Десять. Марк наконец-то уверен, что оторвался. Только теперь он не уверен, что найдёт дорогу обратно. Потому что вокруг места совсем незнакомое, а в погоне он не следил, куда сворачиваял. Страх понемногу цепкими лапами схватывает внутренности. Парень закрывает на секунду глаза, выравнивает дыхание. Всё должно быть хорошо.</p><p>Солнце уже село, вокруг — пугающая темнота. Марк вдруг чувствует себя снова потерянным ребёнком, который только-только всё потерял и остался один. Его накрывает паника. Краем глаза он замечает крысу, в темноте она пугает намного сильнее. Парень сглатывает ком в горле и обнимает себя руками.</p><p>Нужно попытаться найти выход. Он неуверенно идёт в обратную сторону, зря надеясь точно найти обратную дорогу. Тревога под сердцем уже не отпускала. Марк едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не пуститься в бессмысленный бег.</p><p>Его пробивает дрожь из-за холода. Отчаявшись, Марк решает просто идти, куда глаза глядят. Куда-то он всё же выйдет. Он блуждал по проулкам около часа, а потом, неожиданно для себя, вышел к окраине города. От облегчения парень упал на колени и закрыл лицо руками. Всё хорошо. Теперь всё хорошо. Отсюда легче найти путь домой.</p><p>Марк буквально чувствует, как струна, до этого натянута от напряжения, медленно исчезает. Он вернётся домой.</p><p>Парень вспоминает фразу Джэмина: «Мы не называем убежище домом. У нас нет дома»<br/>Поэтому мысленно исправляет себя.</p><p>Он вернётся к друзьям.</p><p>Дальше найти дорогу обратно было не трудно, разве что в темноте сложнее обычного. Марк пару раз сворачивает не туда, раздосадованно возвращается и снова упрямо шагает.</p><p>Уже была глухая ночь, к тому же облачная и холодная. Он ничего так сильно не желал, как оказаться у костра. Поэтому, когда Марк видит здание, в котором они остановились, из него невольно вырывается облегчённый смешок. Он устало заходит внутрь.</p><p>Две головы одновременно поворачиваются к нему. Донхёк распахивает глаза, подрывается и бросается вперёд, чтобы обвить чужую шею руками и повиснуть на парне, тихо всхлипывая. Джэмин поднимается следом.</p><p>— Ты вернулся, — негромко выдыхает он. Марк неловко кивает. От того, что за него переживали, в груди приятно щемит. Донхёк едва отпускает его, после этого, Джэмин крепко прижимает его к себе и шепчет:</p><p>— Я рад, что ты жив.</p><p>Марк — тоже.</p><p>Но всё рассказать и порадоваться он успеет завтра, сегодня же он слишком устал. Поэтому, они молча садятся у костра. Донхёк усаживает Марка на свою куртку, в другую одевает продрогшего парня и осторожно садится рядом. Джэмин устраивается на другой стороне костра, задумчиво наблюдая за ними. Марк смущённо опускает голову на плечо Донхёка и тут же вырубается от усталости.</p><p>В ту ночь ему не снилось ничего.</p><p>…///…</p><p>— Ты здорово нас напугал, — негромко говорит Джэмин, — особенно его, — он указывает на спящего Донхёка.</p><p>Марк неловко отводит взгляд.</p><p>— Прости, это всё, что я смог придумать.</p><p>— Чтобы спасти меня, — Джэмин смотрит ему прямо в глаза и Ли от этого крайне некомфортно. Он кивает.</p><p>— Чтобы спасти тебя.</p><p>Для Марка это, наверное, само собой разумеющееся, он вырос на сказках об отважных героях. Джэмин же… он вырос на улице и тут каждый сам за себя.</p><p>Джэмин вздыхает и переводит тему.</p><p>— Не хочешь сегодня сходить со мной в город?</p><p>Марк мысленно думает, что ни один из походов, чёрт возьми, не заканчивались хорошо и, тем не менее, уточняет:</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>Джэмин поправляет на себе одежду, параллельно объясняя:</p><p>— Сегодня ежемесячная ярмарка, будет много людей и украсть что-то будет легче простого.</p><p>Марк не спорит, Марк, стараясь не шуметь, собирается и выходит следом за На.</p><p>Когда они прибывают на место, там действительно очень много людей. У Марка с непривычки появляется тревога. Он отвык от таких толп. Невольно бросается ещё одно отличие этих мест от Столицы: люди были одеты одинаково. Серые простые свитера, длинные, ниже колена юбки у девушек и обычные штаны у парней. Просто и бедно. В Столице всё пестрит красками, там каждый наряд удивляет либо своим видом, либо ценой.</p><p>Марк задумчиво обводит толпу взглядом.<br/>Вокруг — много вещей и еды, у Марка урчит живот и выделяется слюна. В голове только еда, из желаний — только сытость. Он теряет Джэмина в толпе, хмуро оглядывается. А в следующую секунду слышит вскрик. Это явно голос Джэмина.</p><p>Марк резко поворачивает голову, внутри всё холодеет. Какие-то люди схватили Джэмина за руки и тащили непонятно куда. У Марка нет времени на размышления, он бросается к ним.</p><p>— Джэмин! — кричит он, цепляясь за парня. — Отпустите его!</p><p>Марка сзади начинают держать крепкие руки, он пытается вырваться. Джэмин тоже пытается. Рычит словно зверь, хаотично наносит бесполезные удары, пока не понимает, что это, чёрт возьми, не поможет. Что его сейчас просто унесут непонятно куда. Тогда он просто начинает кричать:</p><p>— Марк! Марк позаботься о нем! Береги Донхёка! — крики были такими отчаянными, что из глаз Ли потекли предательские слёзы.</p><p>Люди вокруг просто смотрели. Молча, отрешенно, совершенно не собираясь помогать. Марк, со жгучей обидой, думает, что это несправедливо. Как людям может быть так безразлично чужое горе?</p><p>Джэмина вырубают резким ударом по голове, бросают в грузовик и закрывают тяжёлые дверцы.</p><p>Марк думает, что это их последняя встреча и бессильно рыдает, согнувшись к земле.</p><p>Идти домой — невыносимо страшно.</p><p>Как он будет смотреть в глаза Донхёку?</p><p>Каждый шаг — титаническое усилие.</p><p>Но сложнее всего зайти внутрь убежища. Посмотреть Донхёку в лицо. Сказать правду.</p><p>— Вы что-то быстро! — улыбается Донхёк и подрывается на ноги. Видит выражение лица Марка. Только Марка. Улыбка медленно гаснет.</p><p>— Где Джэмин? — недоуменно спрашивает он, и следом, уже настороженно, с нотками паники. — Марк, где Джэмин?</p><p>Марк закрывает глаза и вкладывает последние силы на то, чтобы голос не задрожал.</p><p>— Прости…</p><p>Донхёк подходит к нему вплотную, начинает бить кулаками по груди. По его щекам текли слёзы.</p><p>— Марк, где Джэмин?! Где он?! — он бил и бил слабыми кулаками чужую грудь, а потом устало утыкается в неё же, чтобы забиться в истерике. Марк чувствует чужие рыдания вибрацией в теле, они больно отдаются в сердце.</p><p>Парень прижимает Донхёка к себе.</p><p>— Прости, что не смог его уберечь, отстоять… вернуть… Прости меня, Донхёк.</p><p>— Кто? Кто его забрал?</p><p>Марка до смерти пугает то, каким безжизненным голосом это было сказано.</p><p>— Солдаты?</p><p>— Нет, люди в чёрной форме. Я не знаю, кто это, — выдыхает Марк, а Донхёк закрывает лицо ладонями. Марк молчит, не смеет сказать и слова, а у Донхёка нет ни сил, ни смелости, чтобы произнести правду в голос.</p><p>Они потеряли Джэмина.</p><p>И солнце угасло.</p><p>Донхёк угас.</p><p>Марк искренне надеется, что не навсегда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Джэмин приходит в себя, голова тяжёлая, словно налита свинцом и внутри только «тук-тук-тук-тук». Кто знает: этот звук внутри его головы или что-то извне?</p><p>Парень долго лежит, пытаясь хоть что-то понять с закрытыми глазами. Не понимает. Поднять веки — тяжелее, чем когда-либо. Это стоит титанических усилий и то, что он видит после, никак не есть вознаграждением.</p><p>Вокруг — темно. Не кромешная тьма, но всё же темно. Как и на душе Джэмина. Света из щелей в стенах было достаточно, чтобы видеть лица.</p><p>Испуганные, грязные лица детей. Четыре девушки не старше семнадцати, два парня, не включая Джэмина. Тощие, растерянные, они прижимались к стенам и друг другу, прятались в углах. Словно загнанные зверьки. Выглядит жалко, Джэмин боится, что выглядит также. Он искренне ненавидел показывать слабости.</p><p>Всё вдруг вздрагивает, Джэмин больно бьётся затылком и вспоминает. Ярмарку, рынок, удар по голове. Всё медленно становится на места. Он в грузовике. С другими подростками.</p><p>Их всех забрали. С какой целью — неизвестно. Но это точно не что-то хорошее. Джэмин надеется на лучшее, но ожидает — худшего.</p><p>Во рту сухо и чтобы выдавить хоть пару слов, приходится постараться.</p><p>— Как долго мы едем? — собственный голос кажется чужим: слишком сиплый. В воздухе витало молчание. Тяжёлое, напряжённое, пропитанное страхом.</p><p>Наконец один из парней (Джэмину его лицо кажется смутно знакомым) устало отвечает:</p><p>— Слишком долго, — Джэмин хмурится.</p><p>Слишком долго для чего? Чтобы суметь сбежать домой? Чтобы понять где они? Чтобы быть всё ещё за гранью?</p><p>Ответов нет, На понимает, что говорить с ними — бесполезно. Они такие же растерянные как и он, а может даже больше.</p><p>Кажется, что-то случилось с его восприятием. Он не чувствует страха или волнения. Даже напряжения нет. Только густой туман в голове и тяжёлые веки. Это может быть из-за удара. Или из-за случившегося. Джэмин не знает, и думать, если честно, сил нет. Ему сложно дышать, сложно видеть и слышать. Сложно быть в сознании. Он чувствует вселенскую усталость, такой не было ни разу в его тяжёлой жизни. Хотелось уснуть. Прекратить пытаться, прекратить бороться. Дать воде затащить на глубину. На самое дно и лежать, лежать, лежать. Смотреть на блики солнца, ни о чём не думать и не беспокоится.</p><p>Джэмин поддаётся слабости и медленно закрывает глаза. Его снова накрывает темнота.</p><p>Очередное его пробуждение начинается с очень громкого крика. И дула автомата в лицо. Парень щурится, чтобы картинка перед глазами стала чёткой и концентрируется на том, что ему кричат: «Поднимайся».</p><p>Джэмин вкладывает все остатки своих сил, чтобы подняться на ноги, шатается и едва не падает. Его подталкивают в спину автоматом, в лицо бьёт ярким лучом света.</p><p>Джэмин видит остальных ребят, спрыгивает на асфальт и на секунду забывает, как дышать от восхищения. Сейчас ночь, но Джэмин может видеть так ясно, словно при свете яркого солнца. Вокруг много фонарей, ламп и прочих вещей, название которых Джэмин не знал. Они все светились так ярко, что если не смотреть на небо, можно потеряться во времени. Он никогда такого не видел.</p><p>За гранью никогда не бывает так светло. Догадка омрачняет любое восхищение. Джэмин проговаривать её даже мысленно немного боится, поэтому прячет в глубинах сознания и обращает внимание только на действия. Только на реальность.</p><p>Мысли — это плохо, мысли разъедают. Они отравляют, мучают. Лучше не думать слишком много. Сейчас — вообще. Просто следовать тому, что уготовила судьба. Наблюдать. Возможно, ждать момента, когда получится что-то изменить. Но точно не сейчас.</p><p>Их заводят в какое-то здание, ведут по бесконечным коридорам. Джэмин слишком умён, чтобы пытаться сбежать сейчас. Один из парней — нет. И теперь он идёт с кровоточащим лицом.</p><p>Джэмин пытается вытянуть хоть какую-то информацию из того, что он видит. Но видит он лишь тёмное красные, кровавые голые стены и приглушённый свет жёлтых ламп. Это не говорит ему абсолютно ничего, кроме того, что он явно не в родных местах. Впрочем, это и так очевидно.</p><p>Наконец их заводят в большую залу, парень отмечает чёрные диваны. Дорогие. Блестящие.</p><p>Джэмина и остальных подталкивают к центру комнаты. Они стоят, словно испуганное стадо овец окружённое волками. Джэмину это чувство не нравится. Оно ему противно. Но возникать сейчас не стоит, он не в том положении. Сейчас он может только наблюдать.</p><p>Спустя некоторое время, в зал заходит парень. Нет, скорее молодой мужчина. Не больше двадцати пяти, невысокий и очень красивый. А ещё — имеющий власть. Это Джэмин видит по глазам, по выражению лица, по походке. Он был словно змея, осторожная, но точно знающая, что жертва беспомощная.</p><p>На нём красивая чёрная одежда и очень много жёлтого сверкающего металла.</p><p>Незнакомец пристально оглядывает каждого из них, рассматривает лица и сам себе периодически кивает. Когда видит парня с разбитым лицом, морщится.</p><p>— Я же говорил не ломать их.</p><p>«Ломать». Словно кукол. У кукол нет власти. Нет воли. Они — вещи.</p><p>Очередь осмотра доходит до Джэмина. У незнакомца распахиваются глаза, он довольно улыбается. Джэмин напрягается. Что бы это могло значить?</p><p>Но больше парень не делает ничего, только отходит подальше и возмущённо произносит:</p><p>— Господи, они такие грязные! — Джэмин едва сдерживает смешок. — Приведите их в порядок. Сычен, проконтролируй процесс!</p><p>Некий «Сычен» заходит в зал. Спокойный, пустой. По его выражению лица нельзя ничего прочесть. Он подходит к парню, что его позвал.</p><p>— Тэн… — глухим голосом начинает он, а дальше начинает что-то шептать ему, указывая на Джэмина. На хмурится. Пытается хоть что-то расслышать, но безуспешно.</p><p>Сычен прекращает разговаривать с Тэном, подходит к Джэмину и указывает идти за ним. Парень не сопротивляется, только напряжённо думает о том, что будет дальше.</p><p>— Куда мы идём? — спрашивает он, но вместо ответа Сычен выдаёт лишь:</p><p>— Старайся задавать меньше вопросов.</p><p>— Почему? — парень бросает на него такой взгляд, будто Джэмин совершенно глупый.</p><p>— Так дольше проживёшь.</p><p>Дальше они шли в тишине. Затем Джэмина привели в ванную комнату. Большую, светлую. С большой белоснежной ванной.</p><p>— Раздевайся, — парень хмуро оглядывается на Сычена, стягивает старую одежду, ждёт, пока тот пробегается по нему взглядом. Это не то, чтобы неприятно, но вызывает много вопросов. — Полезай в ванну.</p><p>Джэмин молча залезает в горячую воду. Кожа горит, пар заставляет щёки краснеть. К нему подходят две девушки, начинают усиленно мыть его. Волосы, лицо, руки, спина. Джэмин себя таким чистым ещё не видел. Оказывается, его кожа не такая уж и смуглая.</p><p>Сычен всё время смотрит, неотрывно, но без излишнего интереса. Наблюдает, ничего больше. Другое дело Тэн, у которого горели глаза. Джэмин желает знать причину.</p><p>После очищения тела, были ногти. На руках и ногах, девушки умело делали его конечности приятного вида. Это порождало всё новые вопросы, на которые не было ответов. Но самое интересное было дальше. На его ноги и руки мазали растопленный воск, приклеиваем бумажную ленту и резко дёргали. Джэмин сжимал челюсти от неожиданной боли. Он не знал какого чёрта там происходило. Всё это больше походило на пытки. А Сычен всё молчал. Джэмин опасался задавать вопросы. Ему ясно дали понять, что молчание тут ценят больше, чем долгий язык. Джэмин правила принимает и принимается им следовать.</p><p>В конце концов, его одели. Рубашка была такая белоснежная, что Джэмин такой чистый белый видел, разве что, на облаках. Сычен снова ведёт его по узким коридорам и снова молча. А у Джэмина всё больше вопросов. Их уже слишком много, они забивают голову и не дают видеть ясно. Они вводят в ступор. Из-за них он может сделать ошибку.</p><p>Джэмин кусает губу и впивается взглядом в спину Сычена.</p><p>Они заходят в большую комнату с приглушённым светом и сверкающими стенами. Там пахло дороговизной. Богатством. Деньгами.</p><p>Посреди комнаты был большой стол, за столом — Тэн. Дверь за спиной Джэмина громко захлопывается. Они остаются одни. На лице мужчины появляется приторная улыбка. Он манит рукой Джэмина ближе, тот послушно делает несколько шагов вперёд.</p><p>— Садись.</p><p>Джэмина, если честно, такое большое количество приказов уже достало, но он молча опускается в мягкое кресло. Он не открывает рот и ждёт чего-то. Тэн тоже не стремится начать разговор.</p><p>— Я чем-то отличаюсь от остальных, — вдруг спокойно говорит На. Глаза Тэна превращаются в заинтересованные щелочки.</p><p>Он — важная персона. Он говорит лично с Джэмином. Где остальные? Почему Джэмин тут один?</p><p>Он особенный. Джэмин не знает, это хорошо или плохо. Это просто факт. Наблюдение.</p><p>Тэн вдруг улыбается шире, складывает руки и спрашивает:</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, как устроен этот мир? — Джэмин хмурится. Медленно кивает.</p><p>Страна делится на 6 секторов. У каждого сектора — свой глава. Это почти независимые территории. Центр — это Столица. Немного людей, но все богаты. Это элита, сливки общества. Деньги и власть.</p><p>А есть территория за гранью. Это бедная часть населения. Они каждый день тяжело работают, вместо покупки и продажи проводят обмен. Их не уважают, их презирают. Им запрещено жить в Столице.</p><p>Там, где жил Джэмин, вообще не считают какой-либо территорией. По мнению столичных жителей, там людей не было. Только мусор. Джэмин может и вырос среди мусора, но сам им не был.</p><p>— Но есть то, что ты не знаешь, — негромко говорит мужчина. — Каждый сектор специализируется на особой нише, — он замолкает, Джэмин мрачнеет от зародившейся догадки. — Знаешь, на чём специализируюется Первый сектор? — с усмешкой интересуется Тэн и видя напряжение Джэмина вкрадчиво сообщает: — Проституция.</p><p>Внутри Джэмина что-то обрывается и гулко падает вниз, оседая тяжестью внизу живота. На секунду его захлёстывает паника. Но в ту же секунду он берёт эмоции под контроль. Лицо его остаётся почти бесстрастным. Он боится что-либо говорить. Голос… может дрожать. Показать слабость — последнее, чего он хочет.</p><p>Поэтому, парень, впившись обрезанными ногтями в кожу ладоней, ждёт, пока Тэн продолжит говорить. Но он больше ничего не говорит. Словно желает помучить его. Это пытки. Незнанием, догадками. Джэмин будет мучить себя мыслями и Тэн об этом прекрасно знает.</p><p>— Чем ты отличаешься от остальных, я расскажу вечером… — Тэн вдруг восклицает: — Сычен!</p><p>Парень снова появляется в комнате, Тэн приказывает отвести Джэмина к остальным. Пока они идут, в голове На пролетает миллион мыслей. И все связаны с тем, что сказал Тэн. Проституция. Теперь он, Джэмин, будет чьей то шлюхой.</p><p>Прежде, чем он успевает подумать об этом больше, они заходят в большую комнату. Там было много людей, Джэмин сразу цепляет взглядом ребят, с которым он сюда попал. Там было много девушек и парней, разной внешности и возраста. Но все красивы. Всё становится на свои места.</p><p>Джэмин подавляет тяжёлый вздох.</p><p>— Д-джэмин? — парень резко поворачивается на голос, застывает с недоверием всматриваясь в до боли знакомое лицо.</p><p>— Сынван?</p><p>Это не может быть она. Просто невозможно.</p><p>Сынван может и не была ему таким близким другом, как Донхёк, но… он ценил её. Ценил и дорожил, а когда она пропала — горевал. Искренне скучал, но сейчас видит перед собой и не может поверить. Её кожа стала бледнее, некогда тёмные волосы сейчас сияли словно тот металл на руках Тэна. Вместо лохмотьев, на ней было красивое кружевное бельё красного цвета.</p><p>Она так изменилась.</p><p>— Господи… — шокировано выдыхает она и, подскочив, сгребает Джэмина в объятия. — Это действительно ты…</p><p>Джэмин видит как все косятся на них, Джэмин даёт себе вдохнуть воздуха и крепко обнимает Сынван в ответ. Это не та поддержка, которая ему надо была, но это хоть что-то. Он чувствует, как от неё пахнет жасмином, чувствует тепло её тела, чувствует её тихий всхлип. Она не плачет, нет. Просто очень сильно скучала.</p><p>Они садятся на один из диванов, Сынван улыбается нежно и крепко сжимает чужую ладонь.</p><p>— Как ты сюда попала? — спрашивает Джэмин и девушка мрачнеет.</p><p>— Это я хочу у тебя спросить, Джэмин. Что ты здесь делаешь? — Джэмин закрывает глаза, концентрируется на своём дыхании. Негромко выдыхает:</p><p>— Кажется, работаю.</p><p>На лице Сынван — горечь, но она такая же беспомощная, как и он. Они жертвы. Случая, системы. Неважно. Важно лишь то, как теперь Джэмин будет жить.</p><p>— Я не знаю чего ожидать, — шепчет он вдруг, не смотря девушке в глаза. Он впивается взглядом в стенку и кусает губу почти до крови. — Мне страшно, Сынван, — парень чувствует лёгкое поглаживание по спине.</p><p>— Страх — это нормально. Даже ты не можешь всегда быть опорой.</p><p>Опорой. Он был опорой для Донхёка, а теперь их разделяют сотни километров.</p><p>— Я оставил его.</p><p>— Это не твоя вина.</p><p>Сможет ли Марк защитить Донхёка? Или они погибнут? Как Джэмину теперь жить, зная, что он нарушил обещание и не зная, что происходит с Донхёком?</p><p>Джэмин устало закрывает ладонями лицо и мечтает исчезнуть. Раствориться, стать звёздами на небе, песком в реке, цветком в клумбе.</p><p>Он думал, что способен на всё…</p><p>Но достаточно ли у него сил, чтобы пережить это?</p><p>…///…</p><p>Вечером за ним снова пришёл Сычен. Снова отвёл в кабинет Тэна. Тот попивал красное вино и слушал классическую музыку. Джэмин напряжённо сидел на кресле и ждал. По ощущениям приговора, по факту — просто правды.</p><p>Наконец Тэн выключает музыку и садится напротив На.</p><p>— Знаешь, — начинает он, — как будут здесь работать те, кто приехал с тобой?</p><p>Это был риторический вопрос. Джэмин молча комкал ткань рубашки в руках и напряжённо ждал.</p><p>— Они будут сидеть в залах клубов и борделей, словно товар. И ждать клиента. Никакой власти, они игрушки. Они работают — получают заработок. Не работают — не получают. Всё предельно просто, — Джэмин замечает, что Тэн похож на лису. Такой же хитрый. Можно ли ему доверять?  — Ты — другой. Ты не просто товар. Ты… что-то особенное. Ты дар. Подарок.</p><p>— От кого? — сипло спрашивает Джэмин и Тэн смеётся звонким смехом.</p><p>— От судьбы, конечно же.</p><p>Джэмин хмурится. Пытается понять. Осознать.</p><p>Если то, как его насильно вырвали из привычной жизни, называется судьбой, он отказывается в неё верить.</p><p>— Для кого этот подарок?</p><p>Тэн довольно отпивает вина, выжидает театральную паузу, растягивает губы в лёгкой таинственной улыбке.</p><p>— Тебе что-то говорит имя Ли Джено? — Джэмин пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Только то, что он управляет Первым сектором, — Тэн морщится, ставит бокал с недопитым вином на стол.</p><p>— Довольно скудные познания, но это верно. Джено — очень богат. Богатым людям свойственны… интересные желания, — Джэмин прищуривается и слушает внимательнее обычного. — У Джено есть одна привычка… он выбирает себе проститутку, но не на одну ночь. Он делает её, но чаще его, полностью своим спутником. На разное время. Кто-то задерживается у него на пол года, кто-то на три дня. Все они получают очень много денег. Но это не удивительно. У Джено есть другая особенность. Он никогда не бросает своих спутников. При прощании, он даёт им большую сумму, при желании — вселяет в отдельный дом, предназначенный для его бывших, — с каждым словом Тэна, сердце Джэмина билось всё быстрее. — Понимаешь, Джэмин? Ты — подарок для Ли Джено.</p><p>Подарок. Не человек. Вещь. Игрушка. Кукла.</p><p>Мысли горечью отдавали в сердце.</p><p>Джэмин закрывает глаза и пытается осознать всё то, во что превратилась его жизнь.</p><p>— Я дам тебе пару советов, детка, — вдруг Тэн становится слишком серьёзным. — Не груби, не сопротивляйся. Комфорт твоей жизни у Джено будет зависеть только от тебя. Улыбайся ему, слушайся и подчиняйся. И твоя жизнь будет не такой плохой, как она была до этого. Поверь мне, — Джэмин кивает, кажется благодарит. Поднимается, уходит на ватных ногах. Сычен проводит его в комнату, другие ребята уже спят.</p><p>Завтра за ним придет Джено. И пути назад уже не будет.</p><p>Ещё вчера его жизнь была нормальной. А сейчас он находится непонятно где. Стал непонятно чем.</p><p>Он бросил Донхёка, оставил одного. Он бросил Марка. Он здесь, один, и неизвестно что будет дальше.</p><p>Сможет ли он?</p><p>Джэмин всегда был сильным, всегда был примером. Он не плакал, не впадал в отчаяние. Не сдавался, боролся до последнего.</p><p>А сейчас с его жизнью происходит чертовщина.</p><p>Что ему делать? Как себя вести?</p><p>Парень поджимает ноги, закрывает лицо руками и прилагает нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы не взвыть. Он не может быть слабым. Не может сдаваться.</p><p>Раньше — для Донхёка.</p><p>Сейчас — для себя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джэмин проснулся от сильного шума. Он некоторое время просто лежал, не открывая глаз, и наслаждался пробуждением. Мягкая тёплая постель это действительно что-то очень приятное. Нужное.</p><p>Сознание омрачняет реальность. Джэмин вспоминает где он, и магия утра тут же развеивается.</p><p>Парень медленно открывает глаза, видит суматоху. Кто-то бегает с одеждой в руках, кто-то красится, кто-то спорит. Так… непривычно. Слишком много людей.</p><p>Непривычный шум. Отсутствия боли и Донхёка.</p><p>Джэмин вздыхает, и едва не давится воздухом, когда видит Сычена в дверном проёме. На него никто не обращал внимания, но его внимание было полностью приковано к Джэмину.</p><p>Не нужно лишних слов, чтобы понять, что от него требуется.</p><p>Джэмин поднимается с кровати, как можно медленнее натягивает одежду под пристальным, но абсолютно ничего не выражающим, взглядом.</p><p>Его провели в комнату со множеством зеркал и столиков. Усадили на стул, неизвестная девушка внимательно его осмотрела, а потом начала приводить в порядок (хотя Джэмин думал, что он более чем).</p><p>Ему красиво уложили волосы, подвели глаза чёрным, а губы сделали едва заметно красными. Джэмин хмуро наблюдал за тем, как его лицо преображается. Он никогда не думал об этом, но кажется, его лицо действительно красивое. Красота… раньше она не значила абсолютно ничего. Но в этом мире, в новой жизни… Наверное, она важна. Джэмин подумал, что красота сейчас ценнее, чем сам он считает. Можно сказать это его хлеб. Звучит как-то слишком унизительно, но это правда. В этом мире он не может никого убить, чтобы не умереть с голода, в этом мире нужно соблазнять.</p><p>Парень подавляет вздох и наблюдает как на него надевают чёрную атласную рубашку и обтягивающие брюки. На шею — чёрная лента.</p><p>Подарок.</p><p>Наверное, лучше не думать слишком много. По крайней мере сейчас. Потому что так легко впасть в отчаяние. Джэмин знает, он переживал немало тяжёлых моментов. И всегда правило одно: меньше думай — больше делай.</p><p>Джэмина отводят в огромную просторную комнату, залитую солнечным светом. Там не было никого, кроме его самого, так что он задумчиво подошёл к огромным окнам. Город, что простилался перед его взором, был таким ярким. Таким разнообразным. Живым. Высокие стеклянные здания и старинные низкие. Много экранов, ещё больше машин. Дух захватывает.</p><p>Это так странно, это будоражило и заставляло хотеть исследовать каждый уголок этого города. Что скрывается за всеми этими экранами? О чём молчат толпы, какие скелеты спрятаны в их бесценный шкафах?</p><p>Послышался щелчок двери, Джэмин резко поворачивается и видит молодого мужчину. Джено.</p><p>Безупречный чёрный костюм, такого же цвета волосы. Бледная кожа, заинтересованный взгляд.</p><p>Внутри закипела ярость. Это человек, который забрал его у Донхёка. Это человек который забрал у Марка родителей.</p><p>Джэмин на секунду закрывает глаза и концентрируется на своём тяжёлом дыхании.<br/>Нельзя делать глупостей.</p><p>— Ну здравствуй, — Джэмин силой удерживает безэмоциональное лицо, когда видит лёгкую улыбку.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — и, немного колеблясь, добавляет: — Господин Ли.</p><p>Джено довольно кивает, делает пару шагов вперёд, оказывается слишком близко. Он протягивает руку, зарывается рукой в волосы Джэмина и тот невольно дёргается. Разрушив пальцами укладку, Джено опускает руку и довольно наблюдает беспорядок чужих волос.</p><p>— Пойдём.</p><p>Джэмин шагает за Джено, прожигая взглядом его спину.</p><p>Как он должен относится к этому человеку?</p><p>Пока что, ничего не ясно.</p><p>Ему обязательно нужно узнать о нём больше. Раньше, успех Джэмина в большей степени зависел от его физической силы. Но сейчас знания это то, что поможет ему выжить.</p><p>Они выходят из здания, Джэмин жмурится от ярких лучей солнца и вздрагивает от резкого порыва ветра. Холод пробирает до костей, Джэмин с тоской вспоминает свою старую, но достаточно тёплую куртку. Джено краем глаза это замечает, усмехается и сняв с себя пиджак, накидывает его на чужие плечи.</p><p>Джэмин хмурится.</p><p>Ему не нужна жалость. Джено не знает Джэмина. Его силы, его прошлого. Джэмин наверняка выдержит намного больше, нежели Ли. Но ему знать всё это вовсе не обязательно, так что Джэмин лишь тихо благодарит, избегая зрительного контакта.</p><p>Они садятся в чёрную, наверняка дорогую, машину: Джено за руль, Джэмин на заднее сиденье.</p><p>Несколько минут они едут молча, Джэмин восхищённо смотрит в окно.</p><p>Столица — город красок. Здесь было много людей, и все они были одеты так непривычно, что казались и не людьми вовсе. Современные высотки граничили с старинными роскошными зданиями. Столица захватывала, впечатляла.</p><p>Видя всё это, Джэмин стал немного лучше понимать, каково было Марку потерять всё в один миг. С такого города попасть за грань. Это было… потрясением. Какое и Джэмин испытывает сейчас. Слишком уж контрастные это были территории.</p><p>Джено вдруг нарушает тишину.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — Джэмин отрывается от окна и встречается с чужим взглядом в зеркале заднего вида.</p><p>— Все зовут меня Джэмин, — Джено хмурит брови и крепче сжимает руль.</p><p>— Что это значит? Разве ты не знаешь точно? — Джэмин впивается ногтями в ладони и быстро проводит языком по сухим губам.</p><p>— У меня нет семьи, у меня нет возраста, у меня нет имени. У меня нет ничего, кроме жизни.</p><p>Джено замолкает и больше ничего не говорит до конца дороги, Джэмин сдерживает горькую усмешку.</p><p>Он не понимает.</p><p>Как бы не старался, он просто не сможет. Джено не жил так, как Джэмин. Не испытывал всё то, что испытал На. Он не знает этого чувства пустоты, которое сопровождает Джэмина всю жизнь.</p><p>Джэмин не знает кто он. И никогда не узнает. Имя, возраст — всё лишь приблизительно. Догадки.</p><p>Джено не понять.</p><p>Когда машина останавливается, Джэмин видит просто огромный дом с садом. Там были самые разные деревья и цветы, Джэмин едва ли знал несколько из них.</p><p>— Вау, — невольно вырывается у него и Джено довольно улыбается.</p><p>— Нравится? — Джэмин тут же прячет эмоции.<br/>Не нравится.</p><p>Ничего не нравится и особенно, что он теперь полностью принадлежит незнакомому человеку.</p><p>Всё, что у Джэмина было: воля и достоинство. Он не готов терять и это.</p><p>Они выходят из машины, заходят в дом.<br/>Внутри — ещё роскошное. Картины в сверкающие оправах, много статуй и ваз. Огромные люстры, много зеркал.</p><p>Непривычно.</p><p>Неуютно.</p><p>— Я проведу тебе экскурсию, как только мы позавтракаем, — сообщает Ли и Джэмин на секунду даже тормозит.</p><p>Завтрак.</p><p>Казалось бы, пора привыкнуть. Но… это так странно.</p><p>Ещё несколько дней назад завтрак был для него лишь отдалённо знакомым словом, а еду он добывал только ближе к обеду, когда живот привычно скручивало. А тут ему так легко говорят о еде. Конечно, с деньгами Столицы, с деньгами Джено, это не должно удивлять.</p><p>И всё же, Джэмин немного выбит из колеи.</p><p>Они заходят на кухню, уже более современную, чем остальная часть дома. На столе уже накрыто, у Джэмина невольно начинает выделяться слюна от ароматов. Джено, заметив голодный взгляд, усмехается и садится за стол, приглашая На. Джэмин осторожно вешает чужой пиджак на стул, садится и нервно наблюдает, как Ли начинает завтракать. Старший отрывается от еды, видит что Джэмин неподвижен и говорит:</p><p>— Джэмин, ешь.</p><p>Парень кусает губу, хватает горячий бекон пальцами и кладёт в рот. Глаза Джено удивлённо распахиваются и Джэмин чувствует, что сделал что-то не то. Ли быстро берёт себя в руки.</p><p>— Джэмин, вилка.</p><p>Парень замирает, переводит взгляд на столовые приборы у тарелки и сжимает губы.<br/>Ну конечно, вилка. Должно быть он неплохо так шокировал Джено своими действиями.</p><p>Джэмин осторожно тянется к салфетке, под внимательным взглядом Джено вытирает руки и берёт вилку. Старается есть не спеша, пережёвывая каждый кусочек. И неотрывно наблюдает за эмоциями на чужом лице, чтобы вовремя исправить ошибку, которую он мог допустить.</p><p>— Обычно, я беру опытных партнёров, — спокойно начинает Джено, а Джэмин дёргается от резкой смены темы. Как вежливо он использует «партнёр» вместо «проститут». — Но ты… весьма новый для меня опыт. Так что я решил дать тебе время привыкнуть, — Джэмин едва удерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть.</p><p>Какой ты великодушный, мудак, — думает На.</p><p>Остаток приёма пищи проходит в тишине.<br/>Закончив есть, Джено поднимается со стула, забирает свой пиджак.</p><p>— Я бы хотел провести тебе экскурсию, но, к сожалению, я слишком спешу. Думаю, ты взрослый мальчик, — Джэмин кивает и провожает взглядом широкую спину.</p><p>Несколько минут он сидит прожигая взглядом стол.</p><p>А потом начинает думать о побеге.</p><p>Ведь его оставили здесь одного, значит он вполне может сбежать. Неважно куда, он ведь и раньше жил на улицах. Как-нибудь привыкнет, научится.</p><p>Вдруг большой экран на стене зажигается, Джэмин вздрагивает от неожиданности и видит лицо Джено, он, судя по всему, в машине.</p><p>— Забыл тебе сказать, — начинает он и Джэмин слышит в его голосе металл, — не пытайся сбежать. Иначе я могу забрать Марка, как и планировалось изначально.</p><p>Экран снова потухает, а Джэмин рад, что здесь нет настоящего Джено. Потому что он бледнеет от неожиданной волны страха.</p><p>Получается, Джено нашёл Марка. И мог бы забрать. Убить.</p><p>Но вместо этого взял Джэмина.</p><p>К счастью, убивать его Джено не собирается.</p><p>Вдруг на лице парня появляется мрачная ухмылка. Вот то, что он ждал. Обещанная жестокость. Причина дрожания голоса Марка.<br/>Джэмин почти поверил, что Джено хороший человек.</p><p>Но сейчас всё стало на свои места.</p><p>Джено не хороший и только что он это доказал.</p><p>Джэмин поднимается со стула и первым делом решает осмотреть дом. Раз уж он не собирается бежать, ему лучше узнать место его проживания. Первая комната после кухни — спальня Джено. Большая кровать, окна в пол и шкаф полон костюмов. Джэмин чувствует запах. Запах Джено. Что-то приглушённое, словно какой-то цветок и пыль. Так подходит ему. Красивый на лице и абсолютно грязный внутри. Джэмин вздыхает, закрывает дверь и не спеша шагает дальше.</p><p>Вообще, находится в подобном месте вызывает у него интересные чувства. Ведь он никогда не жил так.</p><p>Это не холодная земля и голые стены. Это не холод и голод.</p><p>В этом месте пахнет деньгами и Джэмин почти не против. Он находит, судя по всему, свою комнату, замечает пустоту и много косметики. Что ж, это лучше, чем развалины с крысами по соседству.</p><p>Дальше был кабинет Джено. Большой стол, компьютер и много-много бумаг. Джэмин бы покопался, поискал что-то, да только есть ли в этом смысл?</p><p>Трудновыполнимая задача с сомнительным результатом.</p><p>Была ещё гостиная и несколько пустых комнат, что не очень интересно. Зато интересна библиотека в дальней части дома. Только там Джэмин наконец-то прекращает ощущать давления роскоши. В книгах он чувствует душу, в окружении них ему спокойнее.</p><p>Парень посчитал это отличным местом, чтобы провести день. В целом, провести довольно скучно и бездельно. Джэмин ничего не делал и очень много думал. В основном о Донхёке. Или если точнее, о вине перед ним. Потому что Джэмин почти с ужасом осознает, что ему нравится. Нравится сытость, чистая одежда и тепло дома. Нравится вид из окна и отсутствие вечного напряжения в ожидании нападения.</p><p>Ему нравится в Столице и это немного ломало систему. Он вроде не должен чувствовать вину из-за того, что ему хорошо. Но он чувствует. Потому что ему хорошо, а Донхёку — нет. Возможно, это пройдёт. Почти наверняка. Донхёк останется лишь воспоминанием. А Джэмину нужно будет научиться быть счастливым.</p><p>Он не замечает, как Джено возвращается, поэтому, когда тот заходит в библиотеку, Джэмин вздрагивает от неожиданности.</p><p>— Скучаешь? — негромко спрашивает Джено и Джэмин видит, как он устало ослабляет галстук. Ли опирается на стену и внимательно наблюдает за парнем. Джэмин вовсе не ожидал прихода Джено, так что выглядел он не особо презентабельно: поджатые ноги, спутанные волосы и красный отпечаток на подбородке. На вопрос Джэмин лишь пожимает плечами. — Читал? Какую книгу?</p><p>Джэмин замирает. Медленно переводит взгляд на Джено. Неловко мнётся.</p><p>— Джено, — мрачно начинает он, — я не умею читать, — Джено тоже замирает. Неловкость вдруг утяжеляет воздух, Ли кусает губу.</p><p>— Правда? — кажется, он даже не думал об этом.</p><p>Интересно, чем ещё Джэмин сможет его удивить? Что ещё будет настолько привычным Джено, что он забудет, что Джэмин другой.</p><p>— А ты хотел бы научиться?</p><p>Джэмин задумывается. На первый взгляд, это кажется не таким уж и важным. Но с другой стороны, он больше не бездомный мальчишка. Может ему стоило бы стать немного образованней? Да и делать то особо нечего.</p><p>Так что Джэмин медленно кивает. Джено довольно усмехается, его глаза становятся похожими на полумесяцы.</p><p>— Тогда я думаю мы что-нибудь придумаем, — он вдруг хмурится. — Ты что-нибудь ел?</p><p>Джэмин вскидывает брови. Он совсем не думал о еде. Ведь был завтрак, обычно этого Джэмину достаточно на целый день. Не в его привычке иметь много приёмов пищи, хотя Марк рассказывал, что в Столице люди едят три, а то и четыре раза в день.</p><p>Джено, увидев отрицательное мотание головой, вздыхает.</p><p>— Пошли на кухню? Я ужасно голоден.</p><p>Джэмин пожимает плечами, плетётся сзади. Опирается на дверной косяк, пока Джено разогревает остатки (конечно же, по его мнению) вчерашней еды.</p><p>— Прости, — извиняется он, приглашая за стол Джэмина, — это ужасно, но у меня нет сил готовить что-либо нормальное.</p><p>Из На вырывается смешок. Знал бы Джено, чем обычно питался Джэмин… Но в голос он ничего не говорит (хотя кажется Джено и сам всё понимает).</p><p>— Ты готовишь? — вместо этого интересуется парень и Ли, пережёвывая мясо, задумывается.</p><p>— Не очень часто на самом деле. Но я люблю готовить.</p><p>— И убивать людей, — тихо добавляет Джэмин. Джено слышит. Никак сначала не реагирует, только прекращает есть и отпивает воды. Усмехается.</p><p>— Я не убийца, Джэмин. Я политик. Я приказываю, чтобы другие убивали.</p><p>Джэмин хмыкает, начинает есть.</p><p>Джено не выглядит как ужасный человек. Но наверняка им является.</p><p>Именно поэтому расслабиться сложно, поверить в чужую улыбку сложно. Доверять сложно.</p><p>Джэмин, в прочем, и не собирается.</p><p>— Давай лучше поговорим о тебе, — возвращается мужчина к еде. — Расскажи мне о себе, — Джэмин выгибает вопросительно бровь.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что это подходящая тема для стола?</p><p>— А ты нет?</p><p>Джэмин чувствует себя будто клоуном в цирке. Джено забавляет наблюдать за ним. За его реакциями. Что ж, Джэмин тоже может играть в такие игры.</p><p>— Однажды я ел человеческую плоть, — произносит Джэмин и прищуривается. Лицо Джено вытягивается, медленно сереет. Он прекращает есть, тянется за стаканом воды. Джэмин не сдерживает смеха.</p><p>— У тебя совсем не смешные шутки, — хрипит Ли и Джэмин в ответ вздёргивает брови.</p><p>— Разве я говорил, что это шутка?</p><p>Больше Джено ничего не спрашивал о его прошлом.</p><p>Они заканчивают ужин, Джено долго объясняет Джэмину, как работает душ и перед тем как оставить его одного в ванной небрежно бросает, что после ждёт его в своей спальне. Джэмин сжимает челюсти, кивает и бьётся затылком о холодную плитку. Горячая вода смывает глупые мысли, смывает чувства, домыслы и душевные метания.</p><p>Он всё равно рано или поздно должен был попасть в чужую ловушку. Кажется, время пришло. Джэмин чувствует как вода становится холоднее, в голове тихий голос шепчет, что он не может вечно скрываться здесь.</p><p>Он и не собирался. Не в его привычке убегать от проблем, он просто… неуверен. Чего ожидать и что делать.</p><p>У Джэмина сейчас проблемы иного рода и ему нужно найти подход. Новое всегда вызывает страх. Как бы позорно этот страх не чувствовался, Джэмин лишь вдыхает поглубже и обматывается полотенцем. К огромной радости находит спальную рубашку и штаны. Он напоследок смотрит на своё лицо в зеркале и уверяет, что всё нормально.</p><p>Он пережил слишком много, и хуже просто не может быть.</p><p>Такие мысли немного приободряют Джэмина, он вздыхает и мокрыми ступнями шлёпает по холодному полу. Доходит до спальни Джено, сжимает губы и заходит без стука. Ли отрывается от книги, поправляет очки, Джэмин на секунду теряется.</p><p>Джено — слишком разный. Глупый, жестокий, добрый, домашний. Джэмина такие его перемены злят. Потому что он не может выстроить защиту. С каждым изменением Джено, Джэмину приходилось учитывать больше, чтобы предвидеть чужие действия. Это утомляет.</p><p>Джено улыбается, похлопывает ладонью по постели рядом. Джэмин выдавливает улыбку в ответ и ложится рядом. Ли откладывает книгу на тумбочку, зарывается пальцами в влажные волосы Джэмина.</p><p>— Тебе ещё сложно?</p><p>Джэмин не совсем понимает, о чём он, но кивает.</p><p>Скорее всего о том, как Джено выдернул его из обычной жизни.</p><p>Мужчина медленно перебирает чужие пряди и всматривается в бледное лицо.</p><p>— Тебе говорили, что ты красивый? — всё ещё не отрывая взгляд спрашивает Джено.</p><p>Расстояние между ними неумолимо сокращалось, На сглатывает и мотает головой.</p><p>— Зря, — выдыхает Джено прямо в чужие губы, а потом накрывает их поцелуем. Он нежно сминает мягкие губы, целует медленно и без особого напора. Джэмин вкладывает все свои силы, чтобы не дрогнуть и не отстраниться. Он закрывает глаза, позволяя делать Джено всё, что он хочет. К счастью, сегодня он хочет не так и много.</p><p>Ли ещё немного терзает губы Джэмина, а затем отстраняется.</p><p>— Давай спать, я сегодня жутко устал.<br/>Джэмин кивает и наблюдает, как Джено выключает свет и, умостившись на подушках, засыпает.</p><p>Он бы мог его убить.</p><p>Прямо сейчас, задушить одной из этих подушек.</p><p>Но не станет. Джено — его гарантия. Пока он жив, у Джэмина есть еда и дом. Ещё деньги, но он пока не знает, что с ними можно сделать.</p><p>Так что парень лишь тихонько вздыхает и, потупившись взглядом в потолок, пытается уснуть.</p><p>Не получается. Непривычная обстановка плюс полное безделье оставило ему море энергии, которая сейчас мешала провалиться в спасательные грёзы.</p><p>Всё ли так ужасно?</p><p>Джено пока не делал ему больно.</p><p>Пока.</p><p>Кто знает, что будет завтра?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джэмин щурится и напряжённо замирает, цепляет взглядом каждое чужое движение. Джено выглядит спокойным. Не знающим. Это играет парню на руку, он как можно тише выдыхает и крепче сжимает в руке кухонный нож. Один удар. Этого будет достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы прекратить это издевательство, достаточно, чтобы стать свободным.</p><p>Джэмин делает несколько шагов вперёд, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Он кусает губу и напоминает себе, что даже, если Джено сильнее, у него есть нож.</p><p>Сердце стучится так быстро, что кажется вот-вот разорвётся. Джено всё же слышит его, оборачивается, собираясь что-то сказать. Не успевает. Лезвие ножа входит в плоть, словно в масло, на чужом лице сначала удивление, но потом испуг, искажённый болью.</p><p>У Джэмина на лице ноль эмоций, он только поглубже вдавливает нож в живот Джено и легко пресекает любые попытки сопротивления. Джено оседает на пол, дрожит и пытается зажать рукой кровоточащую рану. А Джэмин только смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. И упивается властью. Потому что он одним ударом убил главу Первого сектора. И сейчас не Джено возвышается над ним. Джэмин. Стоит, смотрит на то, как утекают последние минуты чужой жизни и губы невольно растягиваются в победной улыбке. На руках — кровь, на душе — лёгкость. Он свободен?</p><p>У Джено пустые глаза и много-много крови вокруг. Он мёртв. Джэмин убил его. Из груди вырывается хриплый хохот.</p><p>Джэмин резко распахивает глаза и судорожно вдыхает воздух, подрываясь со влажных от пота подушек.</p><p>Он дрожащей рукой прикасается к груди и чувствует как бешено бьётся его сердце. В страхе. В ужасе. Сонный туман отпускает, Джэмин вспоминает, что он в спальне Джено. Которого убил во сне.</p><p>На оглядывается: в комнате кроме него — никого. От этого, тело пробивает дрожью, но парень напоминает себе, что с Джено не могло ничего случится. Это был просто сон. Кошмар.</p><p>И правда, с кухни слышится шум возни.</p><p>Джэмин ещё раз глубоко вздыхает и стирает ладонями пот с лица. Наверное, таких снов стоило ожидать. Ведь он делил кровать с неизвестным человеком, который, к тому же, имел неограниченную власть. Это просто реакция организма на напряжение Джэмина. Это не должно вызывать сильного беспокойства. И всё же, слишком реальным был нож в руке. Слишком реальной была кровь. Слишком реальной была власть.</p><p>Парень поднимается с постели и вяло шагает на кухню, застаёт Джено у плиты. Смотрит в окно — солнце давно не утреннее. Хмурится.</p><p>— Ты не на работе?</p><p>Джено поворачивается к нему и На чувствует чёртово чувство дежавю.</p><p>Он мотает головой, развеивая видение, видит, как Джено пожимает плечами.</p><p>— У меня сегодня выходной. Доброе утро, — Джено подходит ближе, недовольно размахивает лопаткой. — Не хочешь сходить в душ? Почистить зубы?</p><p>— Почистить зубы, — тупо повторяет Джэмин. Ну конечно же. Привести себя в порядок. Быть презентабельным. Вдруг вместо завтрака, Джено захочет Джэмина?</p><p>Парень сонно шагает в ванную, надеясь, что холодный душ смоет остатки сна. Остатки крови на руках.</p><p>Сознание и правда становится чище и на завтрак Джэмин приходит собранным и готовым. К чему бы там ни было.</p><p>Он садится за стол, прямо напротив Джено, берёт вилку, начинает не спеша есть салат. За эти пару дней чувство вечного бесконтрольного голода немного ушло, чему он, честно говоря, был рад. Приятно задумываться о чём-то кроме еды.</p><p>— Как спалось? — спокойно спрашивает Джено. Джэмин проглатывает пищу (вместе с комом в горле), отвечает, как можно ровнее.</p><p>— Замечательно.</p><p>Ли кивает, прежде чем он снова начинает говорить, проходит несколько минут.</p><p>— Я бы хотел сводить тебя за покупками и показать город.</p><p>Это было сказано таким тоном, будто у Джэмина был выбор. Будто он мог отказаться, перенести, высказать хоть какое-то своё мнение.</p><p>Он не мог.</p><p>Поэтому, медленно кивает.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Джэмин всё ещё имеет надежды на молчаливый спокойный завтрак, потому что ему нужно время, чтобы окончательно собраться. Но Джено ему этого времени не даёт.</p><p>— Джэмин, — задумчиво говорит вдруг он, — чему тебя нужно учить помимо чтения?</p><p>Джэмин даже прекращает есть. Довольно глупый вопрос, зная, как он жил. Джэмин вспоминает, что Джено не знает.</p><p>Хмурится, отвечает довольно лаконично:</p><p>— Всему, — и на недоуменный взгляд Ли принимается пояснять. — Когда я жил за гранью, главной моей задачей было — выжить. Я знал только то, с чем сталкивался каждый день. Разговорный минимум, только то, что есть вокруг меня.</p><p>Парень пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Благодаря тебе теперь всё, что меня окружает — чуждо мне.</p><p>Внутри что-то сжимается из опасения, что он позволяет себе лишнего, но Джено никак не реагирует. Возможно не замечает яда в чужом тоне, возможно делает вид.</p><p>Ли задумывается, потирает подбородок, а потом окликает Джэмина, снова отвлекая от еды.</p><p>— Смотри, — говорит он и указывает на вилку, — серебро, — на часы на стене, — золото, — на тарелку, — фарфор, — на свою рубашку, — хлопок, — на пол, — мрамор.</p><p>Джэмин хмурится, на приказ Джено повторить выпаливает в ту же секунду:</p><p>— Серебро, золото, фарфор, хлопок, мрамор.</p><p>На довольном лице Джено читается «Хороший мальчик» и явное желание зарыться рукой в его волосы. Джэмин мысленно повторяет новую для себя информацию и заканчивает завтракать.</p><p>Следующий час проходит в шумных сборах, безуспешных попытках подвести глаза жидкой подводкой (Джэмин не уверен, что правильно запомнил название). Джено помогает ему завязать чёрную ленту на шею, после — целует влажно и развязанно, сминая тонкую ткань рубашки. Джэмин чувствует ладони на рёбрах и укус на открытой ключице. Джено превращает весь его внешний вид в сплошной хаос и беспорядок.</p><p>Перед глазами — туман, Джэмин пытается пригладить растрёпанные волосы, поднимает взгляд на Джено и видит лёгкую улыбку (которая кажется насмешкой).</p><p>Он приходит в себя уже на заднем сидении машины, когда в глаза бьёт золото солнца.</p><p>Джено предлагает сначала купить всё нужное, а после проехаться по городу. Джэмин растерянно кивает и жадно впитывает виды из окна. Он чувствует себя чужим, среди этих ярких костюмов и дорогих машин. Он не хотел бы возвращаться обратно на улицу, но…</p><p>Джэмин чувствует, что теряется. Вокруг так много всего, что его, такого серого и тощего, совсем сложно заметить.</p><p>Следом мрачно думает, что Джено замечает. Замечает каждое его движение, каждую эмоцию. Возможно мысли. От этого неприятно и грязно, но горькая правда в том, что Джэмину придётся привыкнуть.</p><p>Джено заводит его в стеклянное здание, там их встречают поклонами и тихим «Господин Ли». Джэмин вдруг веселеет, когда физически чувствует их страх. Выходит Джено для всех такой. Жестокий. Пугающий. Не улыбается и не целует. Он просто другой.</p><p>Джэмин незаметно поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо и внизу живота что-то приятно тяжелеет. Возможно это гордость. Потому что у Джено на лице — непробиваемый холод, учтивый, но абсолютно безэмоциональный. Сложно поверить, что этот человек так часто улыбается наедине с Джэмином. От осознания того, какое влияние он имеет на Джено, на лице невольно появляется улыбка.</p><p>А дальше идут сотни примерок и комментарии Джено, который иногда объяснял как называется та или иная вещь. Вся одежда — открытая, сексуальная, почти женственная. Джэмин поджимает губы, наблюдая, как Джено поедает его глазами и старается как можно быстрее скрыться в примерочной.</p><p>Там он долго смотрит на своё отражение и повторяет сам себе: «всё хорошо». По-другому просто не бывает.</p><p>Джэмин мысленно даёт себе пощёчину (хотя хочется физическую) и поспешно меряет очередной наряд.</p><p>Парень, честно говоря, не понимал зачем ему столько одежды. Он ведь даже из дома не выходит. Чёрт бы побрал Джено и его деньги.</p><p>— Джено, — устало выдыхает Джэмин выйдя в очередной странной одежде, — может пора заканчивать? — Джено приторно улыбается.</p><p>— Как скажешь, зайка, — Джэмина едва не передёргивает от прозвища, консультанты поспешно начинают собирать выбранные вещи.</p><p>Джэмин переодевается в один из купленных костюмов, как можно закрытей и удобнее, ждёт Джено у выхода. Надеется, что Ли придёт как можно быстрее, потому что десятки любопытных взглядов, направленных на него, нервировали. Когда тот подходит, то задумчиво интересуется:</p><p>— Разве тебе больше ничего не нужно?</p><p>Джэмин вздыхает и устало потирает пульсирующую болью переносицу.</p><p>— Не знаю, Джено. Всё, что мне действительно нужно — еда и сон. Остальное не так уж и важно, знаешь.</p><p>Парень удивлённо распахивает глаза, когда чувствует чужие ладони на своих щеках. Джено мягко целует его в лоб.</p><p>— Ты заслуживаешь намного больше.</p><p>Джэмин застывает, не зная, как реагировать. Иногда Джено ведёт себя так, как будто Джэмин его возлюбленный, а не шлюха. Это ставит в тупик.</p><p>Джэмин решает ничего не отвечать. Только тихо говорит:</p><p>— Поехали домой.</p><p>Джено предлагает проехаться по городу, Джэмин не спорит.</p><p>Столица будто каждую секунду меняется. Будто дама сменяет наряды, а Джэмин всё никак не привыкнет, никак не запомнит. Сотни улиц, тысячи дорог и миллионы людей. И все такие разные, такие другие. Такие беззаботные.</p><p>Они даже не подозревают, что жизнь может быть другой. Что она может быть настолько ужасной, что им и в кошмарах не снилось.</p><p>Мысли усиливают головную боль, так что Джэмин просто откидывается на мягкое сиденье и пытается наслаждаться видами. Его внимание привлекает высокое сооружение. Старое, оно возвышается среди деревьев, прорывая небо своими шпилями.</p><p>— Что это? — Джено переводит взгляд с дороги на здание.</p><p>— Собор. Заброшенный, там обычно никого нет.</p><p>— Могу я пойти туда? Сам, — Джено внимательно смотрит на него и всё же кивает, паркуется, Джэмин улыбается (очень надеется, что вышло благодарно) и выходит из машины.</p><p>Ну вот, он наконец-то на воле. Вокруг только парк. И нет людей. Джэмин снова чувствует себя, как раньше.</p><p>«Раньше».</p><p>По ощущениям, так давно, по факту, пару дней назад.</p><p>На закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо прохладному ветру, а потом шагает к собору. Заходит внутрь, поднимает голову и видит бесконечное количество ступенек. Губы трогает какая-то тоскливая улыбка, парень медленно начинает подниматься. Первая ступенька, вторая. У Джэмина есть время подумать. У него вообще теперь много времени. Но… думать особо не о чем. Он теперь принадлежит Джено. Всё. Больше улыбаться, не грубить и слушаться — он будет в порядке. У него будет еда и постель. Это кажется то, что ему нужно было. Он жив. Разве это не главное?</p><p>На вершине — вид на весь город. Люди словно насекомые, все куда-то бежат, куда-то спешат.</p><p>У Джэмина воздуха не хватает, внутри смесь восхищения, волнения и страха. Хотя нет, больше никакого страха. Только сила. Чтобы не случилось.</p><p>Парень дрожит от холода, но во все глаза смотрит на вид. Сильный ветер треплет волосы и хлестает кожу. Он чувствует себя сильнее, имея возможность наблюдать за всем свысока. Где-то там Джено, и Тэн, и Сынван. А дальше — Марк с Донхёком. Или их тела.</p><p>— Красиво, правда? — Джэмин вздрагивает и резко поворачивает голову. Рядом стоит старик, сухой и сгорбленный. — Весь город как на ладони… здесь мы ближе к Богу.</p><p>Джэмин мрачнеет и сжимает кулаки.</p><p>— Бога нет, — старик щурится, склоняет голову набок. — Иначе, он бы не издевался так надо мной. Не обрёк бы меня на такие страдания.</p><p>Между ними повисает молчание.</p><p>Джэмин наблюдает кровавый закат, красные лучи слепят его, когда он выдыхает.</p><p>— А если он и существует… тогда он жестокий. И властный. Видит, что может всё и развлекается, а когда ему скучно — издевается над всеми вдвойне.</p><p>Старик качает головой и сухо смеётся.</p><p>— Может и так, мальчик, — на дёргается и вспоминает Марка. — Задумайся о том, какой Бог на самом деле, когда он спасёт тебя.</p><p>— Я сам себя спасаю, — цедит Джэмин и поворачивается, растерянно запинаясь. Рядом никого нет. Старик исчез. Бесследно, беззвучно. Растворился, словно призрак. А может и не словно. У Джэмина достаточно проблем, в том числе и с головой. Он не удивится, если окажется, что старик — вымышленный. Что жизнь вымышленная.</p><p>Да какая к черту разница?</p><p>…///.</p><p>Джэмин понимает, что бесконечно устал. Неизвестно почему, возможно из-за того, что ему постоянно нужно держать лицо. Да, скорее всего, это так. Ложь истощает. Притворство истощает.</p><p>Джэмин понимает, что искренность для него теперь непозволимая роскошь.</p><p>Когда они приезжают домой, Джено с загадочной улыбкой сообщает, что приготовил для Джэмина сюрприз. Тому это не нравится, но он послушно шагает в свою комнату и садится на мягкий стул. Видит девушку, а в следующий миг не видит ничего. Потому что на глаза цепляют плотную чёрную ленту. Парень напрягается, цепляется руками в подлокотники. Он чувствует руки Джено на плечах и тихое «Не беспокойся» на ухо.</p><p>Джэмин уже хотел спросить, что за сюрприз его ждёт, когда к его волосам начинают прикасаться. Он ничего не видит, поэтому понять что-либо не может. Что ж, ему остаётся только ждать.</p><p>Джэмину кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем ему открывают глаза. Он щурится из-за резкого света и первое, что видит — восхищённое лицо Джено. Его поворачивают к зеркалу. Джэмин видит своё отражение в зеркале и просто теряет дар речи. Блядский розовый.</p><p>Его волосы теперь были кислотно розового цвета. Неестественного. Слишком столичного.</p><p>Зато теперь он настоящий житель Столицы. Хочется в кровь разбить лицо и девице, и Джено. Но Джэмин лишь сглатывает и пытается обуздать волну раздражения.</p><p>Джено появляется рядом, улыбается довольно.</p><p>— Тебе нравится? — Джэмин улыбается ярко и кивает.</p><p>— Мне очень нравится, Джено. Спасибо.</p><p>Джено зарывается рукой в свежевыкрашенные волосы и тянется за поцелуем. Джэмин кусает чужую губу и надеется, что это кажется игривым.</p><p>Потому что он зол. Потому что ему не нравится.</p><p>Он теперь ещё больше похож на шлюху.<br/>Джено в лицо хочется плюнуть, но он лишь улыбается и ведёт языком по чужим губам.</p><p>Ну ничего, розовые волосы он как нибудь переживёт. Не смертельно.</p><p>Джено отстраняется и снова хитро прищуривается.</p><p>— У меня для тебя ещё один сюрприз.</p><p>Джэмину кажется, что улыбка застыла на его губах слишком неестественно. Ещё подобных сюрпризов он не переживёт.</p><p>— Сюрприз? Какой сюрприз, Джено?</p><p>Джено восхищённо прикасается к розовым прядям и красивому лицу, задерживаясь пальцы на губах, а после сообщает:</p><p>— Я хочу показать тебя всей Столице.</p><p>Джэмину это не нравится ещё больше, чем розовые волосы, но он молчит, не имея права голоса.</p><p>Только послушно надевает вещи, которые ему протягивает всё та же девушка: светло голубая рубашка и чёрные брюки. Без галстука. Так он будет выглядеть как мальчик по вызову, которого приодели по случаю. Джэмин вздыхает. Ему снова наносят макияж на лицо и укладывают волосы.</p><p>Джено встречает его в своём привычном дорогом костюме и Джэмин, взяв его под руку, послушно идёт к машине. Уже привычно садится на мягкое сиденье и невольно дёргается, когда Джено садится рядом. Это впервые, когда они так близко в настолько небольшом пространстве. Джэмин не боится, ему просто некомфортно. В принципе, когда кто-то слишком рядом, но Джено особенно.</p><p>На улице уже темно, и парень невольно вспоминает, как впервые увидел ночную Столицу. Не самое приятное воспоминание. Хотя у Джэмина, в принципе, жизнь — это одно сплошное неприятное воспоминание. И исключение лишь яркие улыбки Донхёка, что вспыхивают в сознании словно огни.</p><p>О Донхёке Джэмин вообще старается думать как можно меньше. Потому что это причиняет боль, а боли Джэмину достаточно.</p><p>Из мыслей его вырывает лёгкое прикосновение к руке. Джено ведёт пальцами по оголенной коже, и хмурится, о чём-то задумавшись. Джэмин замечает, что он вообще часто хмурится, когда пропадает в мыслях.</p><p>— Ты красивый, — вдруг выдыхает Ли, а Джэмин невольно вспоминает, что в прошлый такой раз Джено его поцеловал. И хотя к чужим прикосновениям такого рода он вроде как привык, Джэмин всё ещё старается избегать их как можно дольше.</p><p>Джено дал ему время привыкнуть и нельзя винить Джэмина за то, что он хочет привыкать как можно дольше.</p><p>Джэмину кажется, что молчание может быть плохим выходом, поэтому он негромко отвечает:</p><p>— Иначе, я не был бы здесь сейчас, — Джено замирает, а На с запозданием понимает, что тот может расценить это как грубость.</p><p>Парень уже готовит оправдания, но Джено лишь разражается смехом. Джэмин тоже замирает. Смех Джено — звонкий и заразительный, и хотя Джэмину вообще не смешно, он задумывается о том, как человек с таким смехом мог стать жестокой главой Первого сектора. Джено кажется хорошим парнем, пока не делает какую-нибудь херню. Например убивает людей.</p><p>В другой жизни они могли бы даже быть друзьями. Ну, а в этой Джэмин облегчённо расслабляется видя, что Ли не злится.</p><p>— Ты умнее, чем кажется, — улыбаясь произносит Ли и Джэмин не удержавшись хмыкает: — Я постоянно недооцениваю тебя, но, кажется, стоит больше внимания уделять твоему интеллекту.</p><p>Ну конечно, ты ведь уделяешь внимание только моему телу — мысленно выплёвывает Джэмин, но в реальности лишь улыбается и кивает.</p><p>Розовая прядь падает на глаза, вызывая новую волну злости на Джено.</p><p>Интересно, как сильно он будет злится, если Джэмин побреется налысо?</p><p>Парень решает не испытывать чужое терпение и оставить волосы в покое. В конце концов хорошо, что они ему сильно нравятся. Ну, а Джэмину, по большому счёту, похуй.</p><p>— Так куда мы едем? — интересуется На, не отрывая взгляд от вида за окном.</p><p>— В оперу.</p><p>Джэмину такой лаконичный ответ не говорит, ровным счётом, ничего и он неуверенно переспрашивает. Джено собирается ответить, но их прерывает телефонный звонок. Ли резко меняется в лице и подносит телефон к уху. Джэмин с интересом наблюдает, как меняются эмоции на чужом лице. Напряжённость, хмурость, злость. Усталость. Джено кидает негромкое «Хорошо» и заканчивает звонок.</p><p>Всё остальное время дороги они проводят в тишине.</p><p>На место они приезжают раньше, чем нужно, Джено терпеливо объясняет, что это для того, чтобы со всеми пообщаться. На вопрос «Зачем?» Он лишь пожимает плечами. Так принято. Джэмин это с трудом понимает. Он человек практичный и категорически не понимает, зачем тратить на незнакомых людей целый час своего времени.</p><p>Они входят внутрь шикарного старинного здания и Джэмин в очередной раз осознает: он идёт под ручку с главой.</p><p>Потому что хоть Джено никого из толпы не знает, его знают все.</p><p>Джэмин почти забавляется, наблюдая за такими разными реакциями людей. У кого-то на лице откровенный страх, у кого-то — неприязнь. Джэмин искренне удивляется, замечая восхищение.</p><p>Парень смотрит на Джено и не может сдержать ухмылки. Потому что улыбка Джено — натянутая и неискренняя. Потому что глаза у него не полумесяцами, в них только усталость и желание покончить с этим.</p><p>Они подходят не ко всем, Джэмин предполагает — из-за их статуса. Джено вежливо улыбается, представляет Джэмина и тот вынуждает себя улыбаться также непринуждённо. Почти сверкающе.</p><p>Он всё прокручивает у себя в голове, кем он должен казаться. Очередной игрушкой Джено. Глупым, но красивым мальчиком.</p><p>Смущённый отвод взгляда, громкий смех и близость к Джено — Джэмин довольно думает о том, как хорошо у него получается играть дурачка. Он нравится всем — мужчины хвалят выбор Ли, женщины восхищаются его внешним видом, и все шепчутся и шепчутся, обсуждая новую пассию главы.</p><p>За час они успевают пообщаться с десятком людей, два раза поцеловаться и раз сто обсудить цвет волос Джэмина.</p><p>К тому моменту, когда они садятся на стулья в личном VIP балконе, Джэмин не чувствует себя живым человеком. Лишь истощённым и пустым, словно выжатый лимон. Ему ещё не приходилось общаться с таким огромным количеством людей и, оказывается, это довольно непросто.</p><p>Джэмин успевает осмотреть помещение, украшенное золотом и какой-то красной тканью (Джэмин делает мысленную пометку спросить у Джено, что это за материал) прежде чем вокруг настаёт полная темнота и тишина. Опера началась.</p><p>Джэмин с интересом наблюдал за происходящим и это не только касалось самого выступления. Наблюдать за людьми, за Джено — было не менее интересно. Потому что сам он явно чувствовал себя лишним в этой напыщенной обстановке, но вот Джено, в дорогом костюме с бесстрастным выражением лица вписывался просто идеально. В прочем, как и дамы в золотистых платьях, перьях, с самыми разными причёсками.</p><p>Заметив взгляд Джэмина, Ли, не отрывая взгляда от сцены, негромко спрашивает:</p><p>— Тебе не нравится?</p><p>Джэмин сначала даже не понимает, что вопрос адресован ему. А когда понимает, неловко поворачивает голову обратно.</p><p>— Не то чтобы… просто непривычно, — чувствуя, что нужно ещё что-то добавить, На как можно тише произносит. — К тому же, интересно наблюдать, как ты наслаждаешься выступлением.</p><p>На лице Джено расцветает довольная улыбка, но больше он ничего не говорит.</p><p>По окончанию спектакля, Джэмин чувствует и облегчение и жалость. Ему действительно понравилось, даже несмотря на то, что он не чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Вряд ли люди, живущие за гранью, оценили бы такое высокое искусство.</p><p>Джэмин напоминает себе, что теперь он живёт в Столице, потому стоит привыкнуть к мероприятиям такого рода.</p><p>Джено включает телефон и тут же получает звонок. Поднимает трубку, выслушивает что-то и кидает резкое:</p><p>— Веди сюда.</p><p>Джэмин напрягается, когда ко входу подъезжает чёрная машина. Из неё выходит высокий мужчина в чёрном костюме, тащивший за ворот другого мужчину.</p><p>Человек в костюме бросает беднягу под ноги Джено, Джэмин замечает, как черты лица Ли обретают резкость.</p><p>— Донхун, — выдыхает Ли, а мужчина начинает дрожать и что-то неразборчиво лепетать. Все люди вокруг настороженно зашептались.</p><p>Донхун начинает кричать громче, Джено хмурится и одним движением вынимает пистолет из кобуры, приставляя дуло к чужому лбу.</p><p>— У меня нет настроения разбираться с тобой, — чеканит Джено и нажимает на курок.</p><p>Джэмин отступает пару шагов назад и бледнеет. Труп мужчины падает в лужу собственной крови.</p><p>Джэмин убивал и не раз. Но всегда из-за простого желания выжить.</p><p>Джено же просто так убил человека на глазах у десятков людей. Просто пристрелил мужчину у здания оперы.</p><p>Джэмин сжимает собственные пальцы до побеления и едва сдерживается, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда Джено поворачивается к нему.</p><p>— Пошли.</p><p>На кивает, оглядывает напоследок толпу и труп на земле, и шагает за Ли.</p><p>Всю дорогу домой они проводят в напряжённом молчании.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джено действительно нанимает для него учителя.</p><p>Кун приходит каждый день и они несколько часов (иногда доходило и до шести) учили всё то, чего Джэмин не знал. А это, к сожалению, почти всё, с чем он сталкивается.</p><p>Кун терпеливо и спокойно объясняет Джэмину всё, что он не понимает, поправляет ошибки и учит их больше не допускать. Джэмин старается. Он научился читать, выучил название всех предметов в доме и упрямо старается писать. Кун широко улыбается и хвалит каждую его маленькую победу. А Джэмин становится увереннее. Он днями напролёт сидит в библиотеке и читает, читает, читает. Ищет значение каждого непонятного слова. Он читает всё без разбора: будь то книга по экономике или детская сказка. Это абсолютно неважно, пока На может вынести оттуда для себя что-то новое.</p><p>Временами, Джэмин чувствовал, как болит голова от количества поглощаемой информации. Джено такую тягу к знаниям только поощрял, он всегда интересовался чужими успехами и часто просил рассказать Джэмина то, что он узнал.</p><p>Они часами могли обсуждать какую-то дурацкую тему. В такие моменты, Джэмин забывал. Забывал много всего, забывал то, что не должен.</p><p>Например то, что Джено ему — не друг. Они могли улыбаться друг другу, даже смеяться, но парень постоянно напоминает себе быть осторожным. Не расслабляться, не давать притупить своё внимание.</p><p>Несмотря на хорошее общение, Джэмина всё ещё не отпускала тревога. Он постоянно был в режиме ожидания, в состоянии напряжённой готовности к нападению. Нападению со стороны Джено.</p><p>Оказывается, не зря.</p><p>В последнее время, у Джено было слишком много работы и он задерживался на работе допоздна, поэтому, Джэмин ложился спать один (Джено приказал ему спать в их спальне). Он не жаловался, самим спать приятнее. Спокойнее.</p><p>Сегодня был один из таких дней, когда Джэмин мог засыпать с чистой душой и головой.</p><p>Он был на кухне, ещё влажный после душа, в одной большой рубашке и боксёрах, когда Джено заявился домой. В стельку пьяный. Он вошёл на кухню, пошатываясь и едва не сбил наверняка дорогую вазу.</p><p>Джэмин хмурится и отворачивается к Ли спиной, заваривая себе травяной чай. Он не любил, когда Джено пьян. Он становится… непредсказуемым. Для Джэмина, чья жизнь зависит от того, насколько хорошо он спланирует свои действия, такое поведение Ли было просто опасным.</p><p>— Ты поздно, — спокойно произносит На, а потом чувствует горячее дыхание на своей шее. И руки на талии.</p><p>От Джено разит алкоголем и сигаретами, Джэмин морщится и пытается отстраниться.</p><p>— Джено, ты пьян. Давай я помогу дойти тебе до спальни.</p><p>Они встречаются взглядами. В глазах Джено — отсутствие осознанности и какие-то похотливые искры. Он облизывает сухие губы и выдыхает:</p><p>— Я не хочу спать. Я хочу тебя.</p><p>Джэмин даже не успевает занервничать. Он вообще ничего не успевает. Ни забить тревогу, ни придумать какой-либо план. Ничего.</p><p>Ли перехватывает чужие запястья, сжимает их сильнее допустимого и прижимается к чужим губам. Поцелуй выходит мокрым и горьким. Неприятным. Джэмин отчаянно пытается придумать выход из ситуации, но быстро понимает: выхода нет. Он не имеет права отказать.</p><p>Парень всё же пытается возразить, остановить. В ответ получает лишь рычащий приказ заткнуться и выполнять то, ради чего Джено его купил. Слова колют сильнее, чем должны, Джэмин проглатывает ком обиды и больше ничего сделать не пытается. В этом просто не было смысла.</p><p>Джено разрывает очередной поцелуй, хватает Джэмина за руку и тащит в спальню. Валит на кровать и нависает сверху. Рассматривает пристально, с огнём желания в зрачках. Джэмин упрямо смотрит в ответ, не позволяет себе отвести взгляд. Он не слабый.</p><p>Джено довольно ухмыляется, срывает рубашку с чужого тела. Следом — бельё. Руками начинает блуждать по голой коже, пока губами выцеловывает тонкую шею.</p><p>Джэмину всё равно.</p><p>Он лишь впивается взглядом в белый потолок и старается вообще не думать. Не чувствовать. Раствориться. Забыться. Переместить себя в другое место, пока пальцы Джено грубо его растягивают.</p><p>— Расслабься, — кидает ему Ли и Джэмину хочется плюнуть ему в лицо.</p><p>Джэмину почти всё равно, Джэмин едва ли не до крови кусает губу от боли, когда Джено резко толкается до упора, и уверяет себя, что это не самое худшее в его жизни. Он испытывал боль сильнее. Сейчас он жив и здоров. И плевать на то, как он себя чувствует.</p><p>Джено грубо толкается, ощутимо хватает розовые волосы и что-то шепчет Джэмину в лицо. Тот не понимает, только сжимает челюсти ещё сильнее, чтобы не кричать от боли.</p><p>Джэмин не верит в бога, но сейчас молится, чтобы это закончилось как можно скорее.</p><p>Потому что больно и грязно, потому что Джэмин чувствует себя вещью.</p><p>У него всегда было достоинство, а Джено сейчас его просто ломает. Жестоко, безжалостно, возможно даже не осознавая свои действия.</p><p>Джено сжимает его бёдра так сильно, что на утро наверняка останутся синяки и ускоряет темп. Вбивает безвольное тело в матрас, не заботясь вообще ни о чём. Джэмин сжимает простыни, после впивается ногтями в кожу рук. Пытается сделать хоть что-то, чтобы отвлечься.</p><p>Главное, не думать и не анализировать, потому что тогда он точно сорвётся. Джэмину кажется, что ещё немного, и он сломается.</p><p>Но ничего, он в порядке. Всегда был.</p><p>Джено вдруг вздрагивает и протяжно низко стонет, а Джэмин чувствует, как по бёдрам течет горячая жидкость. Ли что-то непонятно шепчет ему на ухо, кажется «хороший мальчик» и валится рядом на подушки, закрывая глаза.</p><p>Джэмин боится пошевелиться. Он так и лежит, смотрит в потолок и не думает. Не думает вообще ни о чём, потому что боится того, как на это может отреагировать его тело.</p><p>Не думай, действуй. Джэмин действует.</p><p>Как только парень слышит, что Джено уснул, он медленно поднимается с кровати. А потом срывается на бег. Джэмин залетает в ванную, отчего то дрожащими руками закрывает замок и оседает на холодную плитку. Обхватывает руками колени, прижимает их к себе, смотрит куда то вниз. Абсолютно расфокусированно. На языке вертится слово.</p><p>Шок.</p><p>Да, это был именно шок.</p><p>Джэмин не плачет. Не кричит. Лишь закрывает глаза и мысленно повторяет:</p><p>Всё в порядке.</p><p>И плевать, что он чувствует себя грязно. Словно использованная вещь.</p><p>Всё в порядке. На душе пусто, но какая разница? Ведь тело в порядке.</p><p>От чувств ещё никто не умирал, не умрёт и Джэмин.</p><p>Всё в порядке.</p><p>Парень глубоко вдыхает и медленно поднимается на ноги. Смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. Видит бледного парня. Но сильного. Выжившего.</p><p>Он не потерял своё достоинство. Такой пустяк не может сломать его.</p><p>Джэмин давит волну отвращения к себе, Джено, всему на свете и залазит в душ. Сначала включает почти кипяток и тщательно трёт каждый участок кожи, пока та не начинает гореть. На в отчаянии понимает, что чистее себя не чувствует. Потому врубает ледяную воду и стоит под ней бесконечно долго, пытаясь прийти в себя.</p><p>Всё в порядке.</p><p>Когда Джэмин выходит из ванной, за окном уже почти рассвет. Он серый и мёртвый. Почти как Джэмин.</p><p>Он бесшумно идёт на кухню и так же бесшумно заваривает себе кружку крепкого кофе. Обхватывает горячую чашку ладонями, жжение на коже немного выдёргивает из тумана ядовитых мыслей.</p><p>Парень садится на стул и долго-долго смотрит на небо. На солнце.</p><p>Остатки сил уходят на то, чтобы не вспоминать Донхёка.</p><p>Джэмин не знает сколько проходит времени, прежде чем Джено заходит на кухню. Заходит не твёрдой походкой, потирая виски. Увидев Джэмина, он останавливается. Джэмин отводит взгляд.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — говорит На и сам чувствует, как фальшиво это вышло. Джено подходит ближе и На подавляет в себе почти инстинктивное желание отодвинуться подальше. Ли вдыхает побольше воздуха, неуверенно начинает говорить:</p><p>— Джэмин, насчёт вчерашнего… — он отчего то мнётся. — Я не буду извиняться, ясно? Это твоя работа, я плачу тебе! — восклицает Джено и тут же как будто смутившись тихо добавляет: — Я просто надеюсь, что был не слишком груб с тобой…</p><p>Джэмин хмурится.</p><p>— Ты не помнишь?</p><p>— Я был пьян, — вздыхает Ли, а На хочется истерично расхохотаться. Чёрт возьми, Джено даже не помнит ночь, которая так сильно ударила по Джэмину. Это похоже на издевательство. Но вместо этого, Джэмин сжимает ткань собственной рубашки и говорит как можно ровнее:</p><p>— Джено, всё в порядке, — тот недоверчиво щурится.</p><p>— Точно? — Джэмин кивает и поднимается на ноги, направляясь к выходу.</p><p>— Я пройдусь по дому.</p><p>Джэмин бездумно шатается по коридорам, разглядывая картины. Что угодно, только не сидеть в одной комнате с Джено. Слишком свежи воспоминания и ощущение рук на бёдрах. Джэмин в порядке, просто ему нужно время. И дистанция. Настолько долго, насколько это вообще возможно.</p><p>Парень заходит в огромную залу, где Джено устраивает разного рода приёмы, поднимает взгляд и застывает. Сглатывает, хмурится. Делает пару шагов вперёд.</p><p>Прямо перед ним висело мёртвое тело. Висело на роскошной хрустальной люстре. Джэмин подходит ближе, изучая мертвеца. На секунду ему даже показалось, что это Джено. Это был, конечно же, бред, но мужчина перед ним действительно был похож на Ли. Хотя это было грубо сказано, ведь лицо трупа было жестоко изуродовано. Джэмин сжимает переносицу и громко кричит:</p><p>— Джено!</p><p>Ли появляется в дверях меньше, чем через минуту, обеспокоенно смотрит на Джэмина, а потом переводит взгляд на тело и в ужасе застывает.</p><p>— Какого хрена?! — Джэмин хмуро поворачивается к нему. Смотрит внимательно, ища ответы на возникшие вопросы. Кто? Зачем? Когда?</p><p>На лице Ли была только злость в вперемешку с тревогой.</p><p>Парень выглядит растерянно. Слабо. От этого, Джэмину совсем немножечко приятно. Но потом он вспоминает, что его жизнь зависит от Ли и он снова мрачнеет.</p><p>— Джено, это послание, — тот слегка шокировано переводит взгляд на абсолютно спокойного парня и сглатывает. — Кому ты так сильно мешаешь, Джено?</p><p>Ли не отвечает, только хватает телефон с тумбы, быстро набирает номер и что-то долго кричит охране, выясняя как в его доме оказался труп. Он раздражённо ходит из угла в угол и много кричит. Особенно ругательства.</p><p>Джэмин возвращается к изучению тела. Труп — наверняка что-то сродни предостережения. Это было похоже на то, как за гранью ставили чучел, чтобы сохранить свои территории. Вся картина так и кричала «Не подходи!» Кто-то очень сильно хочет напугать Джено.</p><p>Джэмин вздыхает и подходит к Джено.</p><p>— Пошли, тебе нужно выпить, — это была отнюдь не забота, Джэмин действовал чисто из соображений собственной безопасности. Ему не нравится такой эмоциональный Джено. Алкоголь должен притупить яркие вспышки эмоций.</p><p>Они проходят на кухню, Джэмин привычно открывает дверцы мини бара и также привычно хватает любимую бутылку виски Джено. Плескает немного, молча подаёт бледному парню и садится напротив. Джено рассеянно отпивает немного жидкости и вдруг переводит взгляд на Джэмина, протягивая ему стакан.</p><p>— Может будешь? — парень мотает головой, Ли пожимает плечами, опустошая стакан. — Джэмин… ты как? — На непонимающе хмурится, Джено поясняет: — Ну, ты видел труп… нормально себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Джэмину понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы осознать всю абсурдность ситуации, а после разразиться смехом. Совсем не весёлым, скорее, тоскливым и немного усталым.</p><p>— Джено… Ты кажется до сих пор не понимаешь, кто я и как я жил всё это время, — они встречаются взглядами и На растягивает губы в холодной ухмылке. — Я всё ещё помню состояние Марка, когда он увидел, как я убил человека кирпичом.</p><p>Лицо Джено вдруг каменеет.</p><p>— Представь себе, он же избалованный столичный мальчишка… — Джэмин закрывает глаза и улыбается с ноткой ностальгии. Он скучал за другом, пусть он совсем недолго был таковым.</p><p>Между ними повисает тяжёлая тишина, Джэмин решает срочно поменять тему.</p><p>— Тебе не стоит волноваться обо мне, Джено. Напротив, мне показалось, что это тебя происходящее выбило из колеи, — Джено пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я не неженка, Джэмин. Я убивал и калечил людей. Я жесток. Меня не напугать трупом, просто… мой дом — моя крепость. Это было единственным местом, где я чувствовал себя в безопасности, — он устало сжимает переносицу, — а теперь и этого у меня нет.</p><p>Он вдруг тоже смеётся. Хрипло и напряжённо.</p><p>— Чёрт, ну что за жизнь…</p><p>Ли поднимается на ноги и выходит из кухни, Джэмин провожает его долгим тяжёлым взглядом.</p><p>Джэмин понимает, что что-то не так, когда в одной из комнат собирается слишком много людей. На контрасте вечного одиночества, шум разговоров напрягал На.</p><p>Незнакомые ему люди (пять человек, помимо Джено) расположились на удобных кожаных стульях вокруг круглого стола. Джэмин с интересом наблюдал за происходящим в дверной проход.</p><p>Спустя пару минут, до парня доходит кто сидит за этим столом.</p><p>Это же, чёрт возьми, главы.</p><p>Джено хмуро рассматривает каждого из присутствующих, они начинают совещание. Сначала на какие-то будничные темы, потом что-то о поставках, Джэмин хмуро цепляет «оружие» и «наркотики».</p><p>Джэмин уже хочет уйти в комнату, ведь за прошедший час переговоров он мало что понимал. Он не настолько образованный, чтобы разбираться в активах и акциях. Но вдруг, один из мужчин, кажется Лукас, хмуро говорит:</p><p>— Это действительно все причины, по которым ты нас экстренно собрал? — недовольно морщится он. — Блять, Джено, ты оторвал меня от охерительной тёлки!</p><p>Джено напряжённо поджимает губы и медленно обводит взглядом всех присутствующих.</p><p>— Вообще-то, это не всё … — он расправляет плечи и спокойно произносит: — Сегодня в моём доме нашли тело.</p><p>За столом повисает тишина. Вдруг чёрноволосая девушка присвистывает, а Доён складывает пальцы рук вместе и хладнокровно интересуется.</p><p>— И ты, я так понимаю, подозреваешь кого то из нас? — Джено выжидает паузу, а потом выдавливает:</p><p>— Я не уверен. Это может быть кто угодно. Каждая собака желает мне смерти, — напряжённо произносит он, чем вызывает смешок у Лукаса. — Я лишь хочу убедиться, что это не вы и попросить помощи.</p><p>До этого молчаливый Джонни вдруг пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Даже если никто из нас не виновен, мы ничем не сможем тебе помочь. Непосредственную помощь может предоставить лишь Тэён, если подключит своих ребят и поднимет базы данных.</p><p>Ранее упомянутый Тэён кивает.</p><p>— Я могу попробовать отследить что-то по счетам… — задумчиво проговаривает Доён, потирая подбородок, — но вряд ли такое оплачивали не наличкой, — Джено вздыхает и кивает.</p><p>— Что ж, всем спасибо. Надеюсь на вашу помощь.</p><p>Первым недовольно подрывается Лукас, Джэмин едва успевает отпрянуть от входа. Мужчина бросает на него похотливый взгляд, но поскорее спешит на выход. Следом выходят все остальные. Кроме Джено и девушки. Джено поднимается, подходит к мини бару у стены и наливает алкоголь в два стакана. Садится обратно, протягивает брюнетке. Прежде чем принять стакан она холодно интересуется:</p><p>— Ну и к чему этот цирк? — Джено отпивает жидкости и пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Мне нужно было застать их врасплох. Посмотреть на их лица. Они могли как-то выдать себя.</p><p>— Меня ты тоже подозревал? — вдруг спрашивает она и Джэмин слышит в её тоне нотки стали и возможно злости.</p><p>— Суён… я правда сейчас не знаю кому можно доверять, — Суён хмыкает и поражённо выдыхает:</p><p>— Неблагодарный щенок…</p><p>Они некоторое время сидели в тишине, пока Суён вновь не начала говорить.</p><p>— Джено, я серьёзно надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что можешь на меня положиться. Я не смогу предать тебя хотя бы из уважения к твоему отцу, — Джено морщится и недовольно выплёвывает:</p><p>— Вы всё делаете из-за моего отца. Когда уже ты начнёшь уважать меня, Суён?</p><p>Девушка вдруг смеётся так по по-настоящему, что Джэмину кажется, он давно не видел таких искренних эмоций. Она мягко улыбается и зарывается руками в волосы Джено.</p><p>— Ты такой ребёнок, — а потом добавляет уже серьёзнее. — Джено, победить значит выжить. Пообещай мне, что ты не станешь проигравшим.</p><p>Джено не отвечает, Суён и не требует.</p><p>Она благодарит Ли за выпивку и уходит, не попрощавшись. Джэмин неуверенно заходит внутрь комнаты, садится напротив Джено. Спустя почти минуту решает заговорить первым.</p><p>— У вас неплохие отношения с той девушкой… вы были любовниками?</p><p>Джено хмурится. Медленно поворачивает голову в том направлении, куда ушла Суён, возвращается взглядом к Джэмину.</p><p>— Мы? Любовники? Господи, нет! — Джено закусывает губу. — Можно сказать, она единственный человек, кому я доверяю. Помимо тебя.</p><p>Брови Джэмина невольно взмывают вверх в чистом изумлении.</p><p>— Доверяешь мне?</p><p>Не стоило. Если бы Джэмину было выгодно, Джено уже был бы мёртв. Так что он точно не заслуживал таких слов. Джено, в прочем, считал иначе.</p><p>— Ну, мне кажется, что ты не убьёшь меня. И не предашь. Я просто… чувствую, — он горько хмыкает, — глупо наверное.</p><p>Да уж. Слишком глупо. Джэмину чертовски хочется спросить, как Джено такой выжил в этом мире, но понимает, что тому и так сегодня досталось.</p><p>Джэмин вздыхает, вдруг поднимается и становится за его спиной. Мягко кладёт ладони на чужие плечи, начинает осторожно их массировать. Джено сначала напряжённо застывает, а потом расслабляется, позволяя Джэмину немного улучшить его состояние.</p><p>Джэмин негромко выдыхает:</p><p>— Расскажи мне о тех людях. Главах.</p><p>Даже если Джено удивила его просьба, он этого не показывает, лишь начинает негромко:</p><p>— Всего нас шесть, как и секторов. Глава Второго сектора — Пак Суён, она специализируется на наёмниках, киллерах и прочих хорошо обученных людях. Третий сектор — сектор оружия и его возглавляет Лукас. Четвёртый — наркотики, глава Джонни Со. Пятый — банки, финансы. Все наши деньги у Доёна. Шестой — дом хакеров, их лидер Ли Тэён. Все они опасны, Джэмин. Все они без раздумий убивают людей.</p><p>Джэмин кивает, анализирует полученную информацию. Анализирует то, что видел. Выводов не делает, но теперь он точно уверен, что ему нужно не бежать от Джено, а быть рядом и становится сильнее. Потому что Столица такая же жестокая, в ней тоже есть свои законы, есть проигравшие и выжившие. Джэмин уверен, что будет во второй группе людей.</p><p>Непременно будет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Тебе нужно меньше пить, — морщится Доён. — Под алкоголем ты становишься неадекватным.</p><p>Джэмин не сдерживает смешок и Джено прожигает его взглядом, допивая стакан виски. Третий стакан виски. Джэмин думает, что Джено достаточно, но ничего не говорит вслух. Не его это дело.</p><p>— Какой-то ублюдок пытается меня убить, — стакан громко опускается на стол. — Если я не буду пить, то просто сойду с ума.</p><p>Доён пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку кресла. Джэмину кажется, что от него исходит аура богатства. Доён пах золотом, деньгами и красным вином. В нём, пожалуй, было ещё больше пафоса, чем в Джено.</p><p>Они приехали к Киму почти час назад, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то информацию. Джено нервный и дёрганный, Доён отвечает ему контрастным спокойствием.</p><p>— В любом случае, я ничего не нашёл, Джено. Кто бы это ни был — он действует осторожно.</p><p>Джено хмурится, уставившись в одну точку. Он был достаточно умён, чтобы уметь скрывать свои эмоции и мысли от посторонних.</p><p>Джэмин был достаточно умён, чтобы их прочитать.</p><p>Хотя это было не так уж и сложно: состояние Джено выдавал абсолютно всё. Его поза, выражения лица, голос, нервное постукивание по столу — всё это давало понять, что дела плохи. Джэмин не беспокоится, просто констатирует факт.</p><p>— Это кто-то из глав, — слова выходят тихими, но очень отчетливыми. Доён отпивает немного вина. Джено чувствует немой вопрос и продолжает уже громче: — На улице меня может подстрелить любой. Но это мой дом, Доён, понимаешь? Они показывают как сильно им плевать на мою защиту. Нужны ресурсы, чтобы провернуть такое. Большие ресурсы, — Ким кивает.</p><p>— Тогда список сужён к трём людям, — Джено бросает на него мрачный взгляд. Доён приподнимает брови. — Вот как. Ты и меня подозреваешь?</p><p>Ли зло бьёт ладонью по столу, другой зарывается в волосы.</p><p>— Блять, Доён, сейчас каждый говорит, что я могу ему доверять, но это не отменяет тот факт, что кто-то таки пытается меня прикончить! Как я могу быть уверенным, что это не ты?</p><p>Повисает опасная тишина. Доён немного щурится, Джэмин напряжённо замирает, стараясь даже не дышать. Он был готов отразить атаку, если таковая последует.</p><p>Но Доён вдруг подаётся вперед и даёт Джено подзатыльник. Лёгкий, словно отец непослушному сыну.</p><p>— Я говорил тебе меньше пить! Ты хоть слышишь себя сейчас?</p><p>Джэмин облегчённо выдыхает и расслабленно откидывается на спинку бархатного дивана, наблюдая, как спина Джено напрягается. Он злился. На себя, на Доёна, на мир. Но больше всего на незнание.</p><p>— По-твоему, это смешно? — мрачно спрашивает он и Ким ухмыляется.</p><p>— По-моему, тебе нужно протрезветь. Ты не соображаешь. Какой анализ ты хочешь провести, если у тебя перед глазами всё плывёт?</p><p>— Не пытайся запудрить мне мозги, — цедит Джено и Джэмин чувствует, что нужно встревать. Вмешаться, пока Джено не перешёл границы. Пока Доён не перешёл границы.</p><p>Он осторожно поднимается, подходит к Джено и мягко гладит ладонями напряжённые плечи. Кончиками пальцев ведёт по шее, поглаживает скулы. Джено вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, позволяя тонким пальцами массировать виски.</p><p>— Просто дай мне знать, если что-нибудь найдёшь, хорошо? — Доён становится серьёзным.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Они возвращаются домой в бронированной машине с затонированными стёклами. Джено сжимает до побеления руку Джэмина и думает — слишком громко. На сдерживает вздох. Ли такой уже больше недели. Весь будто на иголках, постоянно в ожидании удара. Хотя, это не удивительно. Они до сих пор не нашли ничего, что указывало бы на убийцу. Джено почти напуган, а Джэмин просто не хочет снова оказаться на улице. Хотя может его убьют вместе с Джено. Как знать.</p><p>Они заезжают на территорию особняка Ли, Джэмин слышит, как закрываются тяжёлые ворота.</p><p>Они должны быть здесь в безопасности. К несчастью, Джэмин чувствует, что они — не. Джено усилил охрану и принял много мер безопасности, а Джэмин всё равно чувствует чужой взгляд, что прожигает спину. Иной раз он резко оборачивается, но не видит ничего. Никого.</p><p>Это заставляет быть в постоянном напряжении. Слишком сильно напоминает его прошлую жизнь. Кажется, что где бы Джэмин не жил, в каких бы условиях не находился, ему всегда нужно бороться за своё существование. Может он просто не создан для покоя.</p><p>Машина останавливается у самого входа, Джено ждёт пока охранники сделают защитный «коридор» и только потом решается выйти. Молча стоит, смотря куда то вдаль. Джэмин становится рядом, кладёт руку на чужое плечо.</p><p>— Не стой так долго на открытом пространстве.</p><p>Это прозвучало даже заботливо, Джэмин мысленно хвалит себя за хорошую игру.</p><p>Джено достаёт пачку сигарет.</p><p>— Иди в дом. Я покурю и приду, — Джэмин кивает, на последок бросает спокойное:</p><p>— Подыши воздухом, ты немного не в себе, — Джено заливается хриплым хохотом.</p><p>— Я всегда немного не в себе.</p><p>Джэмин решает не отвечать, он бросает нечитаемый взгляд на Ли и заходит внутрь дома. Тот встречает его немой тишиной. Раньше почти комфортной, но сейчас больше пугающей.</p><p>Парень снимает пиджак, оставаясь в одной атласной рубашке и шагает по пустым коридорам. Интересно, Джено бывает одиноко в таком большом доме? О таком не может узнать даже Джэмин. О таком не сообщает даже чужое ночное бормотание во время кошмаров.</p><p>Джэмин вздыхает и немного ускоряется. Он чертовски хочет отдохнуть. Шаги отдаются эхом, Джэмин задумывается о чём-то, но даже это не смогло притупить его реакцию.</p><p>Зайдя на кухню, он краем глаза замечает движение и едва успевает отклонить корпус назад. Лезвие ножа почти цепляет кончик его носа. Джэмин резко поворачивается, и прежде, чем блокировать очередной удар, видит незнакомца со злым взглядом. Наверняка он не ожидал, что Джэмин сможет увернуться. Джэмин смог, Джэмин одним ударом выбивает нож из чужой руки, вторым бьёт в солнечное сплетение. Бьёт как можно сильнее, парень бьётся спиной о стену и, выпучив глаза, пытается сделать вдох. Адреналин в крови, стук в висках — На со скоростью света думает, что делать.</p><p>Джэмин размахивается для нового удара, но не успевает. Он получает кулаком в лицо, голова мотается в сторону и он чувствует тёплую кровь, что течёт из разбитого носа. Всё чертовски плохо.</p><p>Боль пульсирует в голове, помутняя сознание. Всё, что сейчас понимает Джэмин — он умрёт, если не сможет победить в этой битве.</p><p>Тело отвыкло от драк, потеряло умения. Но инстинкты остались. Он должен что-то сделать. Он должен выжить.</p><p>Одним мощным ударом ноги его сбивают с ног, Джэмин скалится и хватается руками за лицо нападающего, что неудачно наклонился над ним. Он надавливает большими пальцами на глаза парня, тот не сдерживает крика боли.</p><p>Джэмин получает в лицо тяжёлым ботинком, его хватают за воротник рубашки, резко поднимают с пола и протягивают по столу. Вся посуда с грохотом падает на пол. Каждый миллиметр тела горел. Джэмин больно падает на пол и бьётся затылком о ножку стула. На лице нападающего появляется победная улыбка. Где-то в коридоре слышится шум и испуганное «Джэмин?».</p><p>Джэмин подрывается на ноги, пытаясь игнорировать, что перед глазами мир превратился в разноцветные пятна, рычит и сбивает незнакомца с ног. Они кувыркаются на полу, каждый пытается взять контроль в свои руки. Бесконтрольные удары и ругательства — Джэмин чувствует себя зверем. Диким, сражающимся за свою жизнь и совсем не жалея противника. Джэмин чувствует себя как раньше.</p><p>На сдавливает чужую шею ладонью, довольно наблюдая, как человек под ним хрипит и извивается, пытаясь выбраться из смертельной хватки. Джэмин нащупывает на полу ручку сковороды и, вложив все силы в удар, вырубает парня тяжёлым предметом. Тот прекращает двигаться. А может и дышать. На облегчённо вздыхает, медленно поднимается и прощупывает нос. Недовольно морщится от вспышки боли, недовольно сплёвывает кровь, но это не помогает избавиться от неприятного металлического вкуса во рту.</p><p>В кухню забегает Джено. Он выглядит… испуганным. Бледное лицо, почти серое, дрожащие руки и страх, страх, страх. В глазах, на самом дне зрачков, в приоткрытых губах, Джэмин чувствует запах страха.</p><p>Забавно становится, когда На понимает, что Джено боялся за его жизнь. Он устало смотрит на Ли и указывает на бессознательное тело.</p><p>— Вызови охрану, он ещё жив. Допросите.</p><p>Но вместо этого, Ли срывается с места и, преодолев расстояние между ними, прижимает Джэмина к себе. Крепко сжимает в объятиях и шепчет негромко:</p><p>— Пока я добежал сюда, я думал, ты умрёшь. Я думал, он убьёт тебя. Я думал, я потеряю тебя.</p><p>Джэмин удивлённо утыкается носом в чужой изгиб шеи. Это… непривычно. За него боялись. Джено боялся. Звучит дико, почти неправильно. Джэмину кажется, что так быть не должно. Вполне возможно, Джено думает также.</p><p>— Но я жив. Так что не разводи драму и дай мне привести себя в порядок.</p><p>Джэмин отстраняется, но Джено не отпускает его. Он осторожно берёт в ладони чужое лицо и долго-долго смотрит. Потом осторожно ведёт по щекам, по свежему синяку, по разбитому носу и окровавленным губам. Будь момент более подходящим, Джено наверняка бы его поцеловал. Но он лишь прижимается лбом к его лбу и негромко выдыхает прямо в губы:</p><p>— Не смей умирать раньше меня.</p><p>Джэмин выдаёт нервный смешок и, отстранившись окончательно, немного хромая идёт к холодильнику за льдом.</p><p>…///…</p><p>Связанный парень сидел на полу, тихо поскуливая от боли. Он дрожал от долгих пыток, но до сих пор не сказал ничего ценного. Джено был в бешенстве. Плохое освещение в подвале бросало на его лицо пугающие тени. Он казался жестоким. Более жестоким, чем в жизни, хотя, возможно, Джэмин ошибался. Джено в ярости и вызвана она страхом за жизнь Джэмина. Это вопреки всему льстит.</p><p>— Спрашиваю ещё раз, — спокойно, но я явными нотками угрозы произносит Ли, — кто твой босс? Кто прислал тебя?</p><p>Пленник сплёвывает кровь к ногам Джено и широко улыбается, обнажая окровавленные зубы. Джэмин хмурится и меняет мешочек со льдом, прикладывая его к ранам на лице. Он вообще не знает почему здесь находится. Холодная стена и боль во всём теле — ему бы лежать в мягкой постели и приходить в себя. Но он здесь, наблюдает за тем, как Джено пытает беднягу, который пытался его убить.</p><p>Джэмин не отрицал, что возможно ему нравится. Видеть Джено таким холодным и жестоким. Сильным. На уже прошёл стадию страха. Они с Джено любовники. Нет, они даже больше. Они союзники. Между ними не должно быть страха. Они на одной стороне.</p><p>Поэтому, наблюдать за допросом было, как минимум, интересно. Как далеко зайдёт Джено? Как далеко зайдет Джено, что ещё недавно испуганно прижимал Джэмина к себе?</p><p>Джэмин чувствовал, как быстро билось чужое сердце.</p><p>— Вы не получите от меня ни единого слова, подонки! Ты — мусор и Господин сотрёт тебя в порошок! — орёт пленник и Джено поджимает губы. А потом хватает чужую руку и Джэмин вздрагивает от громкого хруста.</p><p>Подвал пронзает вой боли. Парень рыдает от боли, рука была вывернута под неестественным углом. На лице Джено не дрогнул ни один мускул. Джэмин облизывает губы.</p><p>— Я ничего вам не скажу! Ничего, блять, не скажу! Сколько угодно пытайте, да хоть убейте!</p><p>Джено сжимает челюсти и достаёт пистолет из кобуры.</p><p>— Как скажешь.</p><p>Громкий звук выстрела эхом разносится по подвалу, раня слух, и мёртвое тело бездыханного падает на землю. Джэмин чувствует запах крови. Джэмин видит кровь. На полу, на стене. На Джено.</p><p>Он зло выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и пинает мёртвое тело. У них снова ничего нет. Ни единой зацепки.</p><p>Джэмин отдаёт охраннику мешочек со льдом, спокойно подходит к Джено и на несколько секунд они встречаются взглядами. Отчего то Джэмин видит в чужих зрачках опасение. Почти страх. Возможно, Джено боится оттолкнуть. Напугать. Возможно, такое уже случалось раньше.</p><p>На медленно подносит руку к чужому лицу и большим пальцем осторожно стирает кровавые брызги.</p><p>— Пошли уже отдыхать.</p><p>Они заходят в ванную, Джэмин молча принимается расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Джено.</p><p>Он привык. Привык к своей работе, своей роли. Привык к своей жизни. Поэтому, раздевать Джено — не сложно. Поэтому, раздевать себя — не сложно. Поэтому, стоять с ним в одной душевой кабине под горячими струями воды, смывая кровь с рук — не сложно. И чувствовать осторожные прикосновения к синякам на рёбрах — тоже.</p><p>Джэмин медленно ведёт мочалкой по крепкой груди, кровь мешается с мыльной пеной и розовыми разводами стекает по их телам. Почему-то, это казалось интимнее всех поцелуев и прикосновений.</p><p>Они долго стоят под горячей водой и уже давно чистые. Казалось бы, можно уже выйти из душа и идти спать.</p><p>Почему-то Джэмину не хотелось. Джено, по всей видимости, — тоже. Это был какой-то особый момент и разрушить его было бы непростительно ошибкой. Между ними образовалось что-то хрупкое, едва уловимое. Один неверный шаг и всё сломается.</p><p>Джено делает шаг вперёд, Джэмин столько же назад. Тут же утыкается спиной в стекло. Ли осторожно кладёт руку ему на талию и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, накрывает чужие губы своими. Целует мягко, будто извиняясь. Джэмин не уверен, за что: за всё в принципе или сегодняшние ранения.</p><p>Джэмин врать себе не привык. Поэтому, даже если это чертовски трудно, признает, что приятно. Поцелуй и прикосновения. Приятно, если отключить мозг и вообще ни о чём не думать. Сконцентрироваться на ощущениях, на прикосновениях.</p><p>Джено вдруг выключает воду, но не отстраняется. Смотрит в чёрные глаза и пытается что-нибудь там найти. Или, может, сказать.</p><p>Джэмин читать взгляды не умеет, но, кажется, Джено хочет сказать «Прости».</p><p>Или может что-то большее. Джэмин глупый, Джэмин отводит взгляд и негромко выдыхает:</p><p>— Пошли в спальню.</p><p>Момент — разрушен, разбит на осколки. Джено вздыхает и кивает.</p><p>После тяжёлого дня мягкая постель была просто райским наслаждением и Джэмин проклинал внутренне ощущение, что нельзя просто взять и уснуть. Он очень хотел, но они ещё не договорили. Даже если Джено молчит уже пару минут, пялясь в потолок.</p><p>Что-то должно быть сказано сейчас.</p><p>— Знаешь… — наконец-то начинает Ли. — Я никогда так сильно не боялся, как сегодня.</p><p>Джэмин, кажется, перестаёт даже дышать. Джено не часто прорывало на откровенности, но когда да, Джэмин внимал каждому слову. Джэмин запоминал, будто навеки отпечатывал в сознании.</p><p>— Эти пару секунд, когда я услышал шум, когда понял, что происходит… пока я бежал, в моём сознании горела мысль, что ты мог пострадать. Умереть. Я никогда не боялся за свою жизнь так, как за твою. И это —ненормально.</p><p>Между ними повисает тишина. Джэмин поворачивает голову к Джено, тот делает тоже самое. Они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза и кажется, теперь в их взглядах больше, чем в сказанных словах.</p><p>— Почему я так на тебя реагирую? — тихо спрашивает Ли и Джэмин прикрывает глаза. На щёки падает тень от длинных ресничек, Джено подавляет желание их сцеловать.</p><p>— Это я должен спрашивать, Джено. — вздыхает На. — Ты со всеми так обращался, как со мной?</p><p>— Нет, — тут же отвечает старший. — Нет, я не вёл себя так никогда.</p><p>— Почему я особенный?</p><p>У Джено уходит несколько минут, прежде чем он решается ответить.</p><p>— Ты… другой. Они все были… лживыми. Фальшивыми. Бросались на меня, льстили, делали всё, чтобы быть рядом как можно дольше. Им нужны были мои деньги, не я. Ты ведёшь себя по-другому. Я чувствую рядом с тобой спокойствие. Защиту. Это глупо, я знаю. Но ты кажешься мне кем-то родным, — он вдруг горько смеётся, — я, знаешь ли, редко такое испытываю. Ты честный, ты искренний. Ты настоящий, Джэмин. Я могу тебе довериться.</p><p>Джено замолкает, а Джэмину почти жаль. Потому что Джено верит, что Джэмин честный, а он не. Потому что Джено ему доверяет и как-то ценит.</p><p>А Джэмин не заслуживает.</p><p>И он не знает, что больнее: лгать и дальше или разрушить эту хрупкую чужую веру.</p><p>Хотя, кому он врёт. Он много сделал, чтобы построить такие отношения и разрушать их правдой — было бы непозволительно.</p><p>И всё же Джэмину вдруг становится неприятно от самого себя. Будто он грязный и подлый, гнилой. От этого появляется горький привкус во рту.</p><p>Парень сглатывает ком в горле и выдыхает усталое:</p><p>— Давай спать.</p><p>В ту ночь его мучают крайне тревожные сны и, кажется, совесть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джэмин сквозь сон слышит шум, в голове красным бьёт тревога. Тело ещё помнит прошлое.</p><p>Он подскакивает с кровати и начинает оглядываться. Потирает глаза, пинает Джено и хватает пистолет с тумбы.</p><p>— Какого черта твой дом такой проходной двор? — зашипел На в лицо растерянному Джено.</p><p>Джэмин осторожно делает пару шагов к двери, прижимая к себе оружие, будучи в полной готовности выстрелить. Кто бы там ни был. Джено, схватив свой пистолет, последовал за ним.</p><p>Джэмин беззвучно вдыхает воздух и резко выходит в коридор, направляя пистолет в сторону шума. Перед ним застывает испуганный мальчишка. Совсем ребёнок, не больше семнадцати, он резко вскидывает руки в мирном жесте и восклицает:</p><p>— Не стреляйте! Я безоружен! —Джэмин хмурится и опускает оружие.</p><p>— Какого чёрта? — он бросает вопросительный взгляд на Джено, но тот лишь отрицательно мотает головой.</p><p>Он не знает кто это. Джэмин снова вскидывает пистолет и вздыхает:</p><p>— Как же вы достали проникать в этот дом.</p><p>Кажется, каждый считает своим долгом ворваться в жилище главы. Джэмин думает, что Джено стоит уволить начальника охраны. Ли уже было отправляется за телефоном, когда незваный гость снова открывает рот:</p><p>— Не вызывайте охрану. Мне нужно с вами поговорить, — Джэмин поражается наглости мальчишки, Джено смеряет его мрачным взглядом.</p><p>— Кто ты? — парень задирает подбородок и расправляет плечи, а потом уверенно сообщает:</p><p>— У меня есть информация о том, кто хочет убить тебя.</p><p>Джено застывает, Джэмин напрягается. Джэмин бы не стал верить таким вещам. Это, как минимум, подозрительно, что какой-то ребёнок знает то, что не знают главы и профессионалы своего дела. Но Джено всё равно, у Джено наконец-то есть зацепка. Поэтому, он велит Джэмину опустить оружие (тот исполняет приказ крайне неохотно) и отвести гостя на кухню.</p><p>— С каких пор людей, которые бесцеремонно вкладываются в твой дом, стали называть — гостями? — недовольно спрашивает Джэмин, а Джено усмехается, делает три чашки чая.</p><p>— Не ревнуй, — Джэмин давится воздухом.</p><p>Придурок. О какой, чёрт возьми, ревности идёт речь?! Максимум — он беспокоится о их безопасности. Поэтому, не понимает, почему Джено ведёт себя так неразумно.</p><p>Джэмину очень хочется сказать, что так Джено долго не проживёт, но он прикусывает язык и лишь делает недовольное лицо. Оставив слова Джено без комментариев, Джэмин становится сзади мальчишки. Становится слишком близко в понятиях приличия, но достаточно, чтобы, при необходимости, ликвидировать проблему. Например, свернуть шею этой самой проблеме.</p><p>Джено ставит перед гостём чашку чая и резко говорит:</p><p>— Рассказывай, — парень тут же становится неуверенным и нервным. Он сжимает пальцами края и рубашки и старательно смотрит куда угодно, но не в лицо Джено.</p><p>— Меня зовут Джисон и я работаю на Ли Тэёна, — на лице Джено появляется злость и Джисон тут же в панике повышает голос: — Нет, нет, пожалуйста дослушайте! Тэён помогал вашему врагу проникнуть в этот дом, но он не виноват! Его заставили!</p><p>Он кусает губу и опускает взгляд. Джэмин сдерживает насмешку. Заставили, как же. Глупый ребёнок.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, обещайте не трогать его, если я назову вам имя того, кто хочет вашей смерти.</p><p>Вообще, Джено мог бы сейчас просто схватить Джисона и быстро добыть информацию ничего не обещая. Но, кажется, даже он понимает, что пытать ребёнка — слишком. Джэмин с неким подобием обиды думает, что Джено не считал так, пока отправлял своих людей убивать семью Марка и его в том числе. Впрочем, сейчас было не время для таких размышлений.</p><p>Джено сжимает челюсти и зло выдыхает, а потом бьёт кулаком по столу. Джисон вздрагивает и зажмуривает глаза.</p><p>— Пожалуйста..... — шепчет он испуганно и Джэмин хмурится.</p><p>Он пугает Джисона. Он пугает ребёнка. Ребёнка, который отчего то напомнил Джэмину Донхёка. Кажется теперь он не сможет его так просто убить.</p><p>На вздыхает и подходит к Ли. Накрывает его ладонь своей и негромко выдыхает:</p><p>— Успокойся. Эмоции сейчас ни к чему. Расслабься, ладно?</p><p>Джено смотрит ему в глаза и устало кивает. Конечно, расслабиться в таких условиях непросто, но чрезмерная эмоциональность всегда влияет на результат. Не в лучшую сторону, нужно заметить.</p><p>Они дают Джисону несколько минут на то, чтобы успокоиться и сделать пару глотков уже холодного чая. Джэмин вынуждает Джено сдавленно сообщить:</p><p>— Я обещаю, что не трону Тэёна, Джисон. Я верю, что он не виноват, слышишь? Скажи мне имя.</p><p>Джисон несколько секунд пристально смотрит в глаза Ли, будто пытаясь понять: говорит ли тот правду, а потом кивает и выдыхает:</p><p>— Лукас. Это Лукас хочет тебя убить. Он приходил к Тэёну, я слышал их разговоры.</p><p>Джэмин немного наклоняет голову и хмурится, лицо Джено искажает ярость и он, в порыве эмоций, резко смахивает чашку со стола. Та отлетает на пару метров и разбивается вдребезги. Ли тяжело дышит, сжимает челюсти и сверлит взглядом стену. Потом вдруг хватает небольшую вазу со стола и швыряет в стену. Джисон распахивает глаза и замирает на своём стуле, на лице Джэмина же ноль эмоций. Он приподнимает бровь и ровным голосом спрашивает:</p><p>— Стало легче? — Джено вздыхает:</p><p>— Нет, — Джэмин пожимает плечами и оборачивается к Джисону.</p><p>— Спасибо за информацию, Джисон. Я прослежу, чтобы Джено действительно не трогал Тэёна.</p><p>На лице парнишки расцветает счастливая улыбка. Он долго благодарит Джэмина, немного робко кивает Джено и исчезает из их дома. Джено мрачно обдумывает полученные факты, Джэмин, зная такое его состояние, поджимает губы и идёт к мини бару.</p><p>— Один стакан, не больше, — строго говорит На, прежде чем поставить перед Джено виски. Тот бросает на розововолосого благодарный взгляд и выпивает всё залпом. И что им делать теперь, когда они знают, кто противник?</p><p>По виду Джено можно сказать наверняка, что он не ожидал так быстро узнать правду. Не был готов.</p><p>— Вы были друзьями? — осторожно интересуется На, а Джено рассеяно отвечает:</p><p>— Нет, не были. И всё же это так странно, понимать, что человек, которого ты считал своим союзником, на самом деле предатель и твой враг.</p><p>Джэмин кидает на старшего долгий тяжёлый взгляд, но, когда Джено поворачивает к нему лицо, резко отводит его.</p><p>Не то, чтобы он чувствовал себя предателем. И не то, чтобы он им был…</p><p>И всё же, что бы сказал Джено, узнай он, что все их отношения — лишь игра?</p><p>Джэмин выкидывает из головы ненужные мысли и решает спросить по делу:</p><p>— Что нам делать теперь? — Джено хмыкает.</p><p>— Я звоню Суён.</p><p>Джено набирает Пак, сообщает, что им нужно встретится и уверяет, что по телефону говорить об этом никак нельзя. Они договариваются встретиться в одном из клубов Джено, тот отключается и отправляет Джэмина наряжаться. На, конечно, не в восторге.</p><p>Джено одобряет рубашку в сеточку и обтягивающие кожаные брюки. Джэмин скептически окидывает его взглядом.</p><p>— Джено, ты уверен, что это подходящий наряд? Мы всё же не развлекаться едем.</p><p>Ли улыбается широкой улыбкой и, в целом, выглядит как довольный кот. От ярости не осталось и следа. Впрочем, как и от страха или неуверенности. Джено обладает информацией и это его опора. Он больше не слепой, он точно знает, что будет дальше. Джэмину это нравилось.</p><p>Парень надевает все откровенные вещи, дополняет это изящными золотыми украшениями и лёгким макияжем. Сегодня они не только обсуждают планы, сегодня они празднуют сдвиг с мёртвой точки.</p><p>Джэмин встречается взглядом с Джено в отражении зеркала и дарит ему лёгкую улыбку. Сегодня их день.</p><p>…///…</p><p>Джено уверенным шагом ступает по, до боли знакомым Джэмину, коридорам. Он — хозяин. А Джэмин снова чувствует себя чужим. Он пытается блокировать воспоминания и ещё больше — чувства. Теперь — он не жертва. Теперь — он на вершине. Он выше всех в этом месте.</p><p>Эта мысль успокаивает, парень сглатывает ком и расправляет плечи. Они идут по пустым коридорам до ВИП комнаты, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания и какая-то часть Джэмина хотела бы по-другому. Так, чтобы идти сквозь толпу и чувствовать чужие взгляды на себе. Завистливые, ненавистные. Так, чтобы доказать, что Джэмин смог. Выжил. Победил.</p><p>Они заходят в большую роскошную комнату со стеклянными стенами, но Джэмин видит отнюдь не интерьер. Он видит Тэна. Такого же, как в последнюю их встречу, — уверенного и неотразимого. Тот, увидев Джэмина, позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку, но всё внимание уделяет Джено, будто они и не знакомы. Ли даёт краткие указания: какой алкоголь, куда и сколько. Немного подумав, он, ухмыльнувшись, добавляет:</p><p>— Приедет Суён… организуй ей забаву, чтобы не скучала, — Тэн кивает с лукавой улыбкой и провожает взглядом Джено, который решил отлучиться на несколько минут.</p><p>Джэмин садится на мягкий диван и прожигает мужчину взглядом. Тот поворачивается и, окинув На долгим взглядом, интересуется.</p><p>— Как ты, Джэмин? — возможно немного удивившись, что Тэн помнит его имя, парень пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Как видишь, я жив, — немного помедлив, добавляет, — здоров. Во всех смыслах, — старший довольно кивает и опирается на стол.</p><p>— Привык к работе? — получив спокойный кивок, добавляет. — Жалеешь?</p><p>Джэмин не отвечает сразу. Просто не знает что. Он себе этот вопрос никогда не задавал, наверное, боялся ответа. Проще было не думать. Так всегда проще. Но сейчас же нужно что-то сказать, так что парень хмурится и спокойно пытается сказать то, что внутри вызывает настоящую бурю.</p><p>— За всё нужно платить. Даже если ты воруешь. Ты платишь энергией, которую тратишь, пока убегаешь, ты тратишь кровь, пока отбиваешься. Ты платишь. Джено дал мне всё: деньги, дом, еду, одежду. Всё то, чего у меня раньше не было и то, что сейчас я ценю. И я плачу. Взамен, я даю ему иллюзию, — Тэн приподнимает брови.</p><p>— Иллюзию чего?</p><p>— Любви — выдыхает Джэмин прежде, чем Джено возвращается.</p><p>Тэн спешит выполнять приказы, Джено расслабленно разваливается на диване. Смотрит лукаво в сторону парня рядом, Джэмин хмыкает, понимая всё без слов, и перемещается на чужие бёдра. Ёрзает, наблюдая за тем, как расширяются зрачки глаз напротив, приближает лицо так близко, что может рассмотреть каждую пору, каждую ресничку. Почувствовать каждый тяжёлый вздох.</p><p>— Разве мы не должны заниматься делами? — выдыхает На в губы Джено. — Быть серьёзнее?</p><p>Он медленно проводит руками по чужому торсу, чувствуя сквозь ткань рубашки, как напрягаются мышцы.</p><p>Это была игра. Джэмин часто любил мучить таким образом Джено, но это никогда не доходило до секса. Не то, чтобы Джэмин имел такую большую власть, но видимо Джено всё же чувствует вину за тот случай.</p><p>Его мучает совесть, и это не даёт ему переступить границу ещё раз.</p><p>Его мучает совесть и Джэмину это на руку.</p><p>— У нас есть немного времени, пока не придет Суён, — негромко говорит Ли прежде, чем впивается в чужие губы жадным поцелуем. В нём было всё то желание, что он сдерживает всё это время. Джэмин, играя с этим желанием, ходит по лезвию ножа.</p><p>Но ему нравилось чувствовать власть.</p><p>Джэмин разрывает поцелуй и, в ответ на недовольный рык, лишь проводит языком по чужим губам и начинает выцеловывать крепкую шею. Он осторожно целует линию челюсти, ведёт языком по тонкой коже, чувствуя учащённый пульс. Лёгкий укус, Джено вздрагивает и кладёт ладони на бёдра в обтягивающей коже. Гладит, сжимает, пока Джэмин кусает ключицу и хитро смотрит на Ли из-под ресниц. На снова ёрзает, вызывая у Джено мучительный вздох.</p><p>Он знает, что большего не будет.</p><p>— Господи, вы хоть бы постыдились, — в тоне звучит явное веселье, Джэмин поворачивает голову и видит Суён, сзади которой стояла ещё одна девушка. На не сдерживает смеха, но ничего не говорит, оставляя эту задачу на Джено. Он лишь пересаживается с бёдер на диван, но всё равно очень близко к Джено, и поправляет рубашку.</p><p>— Суён, — сдавленно выдаёт Джено, — мы тебя ждали, — на лице Пак появляется издевательский оскал.</p><p>— Я вижу, — она поворачивается к незнакомке за её спиной. — Сыльги, думаю, здесь мне не понадобится охрана. Пойди погуляй.</p><p>Брюнетка кивает и выходит из комнаты, Суён падает рядом с Джено.</p><p>— У меня для тебя тоже есть подарок, — усмехается Джено, нажимает на кнопку на стене и говорит принести заказ. Брови девушки взлетают вверх, когда в комнату заходит девушка.</p><p>— Я думала, мы будем заниматься делом, — произнесла она и подозвала блондинку к себе: — Но от подарка не откажусь.</p><p>Джэмин мрачно встречается взглядом с Сынван и подавляет вздох. На ней была откровенная одежда, откровенней, чем на нём.</p><p>Она мягко улыбается и садится рядом с Суён, та сразу же принимается оглаживать её коленку в чулках.</p><p>— Ну, так зачем ты меня позвал? — Джено серьёзнеет.</p><p>— Я узнал, кто хочет моей смерти, — девушка мрачнеет в ответ. — Это Лукас, Суён.</p><p>Та на секунду застывает. А потом тянется за выпивкой.</p><p>— Не то, чтобы я в близких отношений с этим засранцем, — выдыхает она. — Но всегда неприятно, когда узнаешь, что кто-то из окружения — крыса.</p><p>Между ними повисает молчание. Пак опустошает стакан и снова подаёт голос.</p><p>— Ты решил, что с ним сделаешь? Я могу дать тебе моих девочек, — Джено мотает головой.</p><p>— Я признателен тебе, но думаю, это уже личное, — Суён прищуривает глаза и немного подаётся вперед.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Джено усмехается и кладёт ладонь на бедро Джэмина, немного сжав.</p><p>— Я лично его убью. Своими руками.</p><p>Джэмин хмурится. Почему же предательство Лукаса стало таким личным? Потому что он напал на дом Джено или потому что он напал на Джэмина?</p><p>На не слепой и не глупый, он видит привязанность Джено. Он видит, как Ли с ним обращается. И он понимает, что Джено может вести себя намного хуже.</p><p>Он внимателен и осторожен. Почему? Потому что Джэмин ему небезразличен. Это странно и, возможно, немного глупо, но что-то в нём привлекло Джено. Сам Джэмин покорил его. Почти подчинил.</p><p>Вполне возможно, что именно нападение на Джэмина так разозлило Джено.</p><p>— Тогда зачем я здесь? — на лице Джено появляется широкая улыбка.</p><p>— Очевидно, чтобы отпраздновать.</p><p>Он щёлкает пальцами и Сынван, опаляя дыханием чужую щеку, начинает целовать Суён. Та довольно мычит и прижимает худое тело ближе. Джено с откровенным удовольствием наблюдает за этим, зарываясь пальцами в розовые пряди волос. Джэмин хмыкает.</p><p>— Ты извращенец, — издевательски шепчет он на ухо Ли и тот, тихо посмеиваясь, мотает головой.</p><p>— Неправда, я просто люблю наблюдать, когда ей приятно, — Джэмин фыркает, наблюдая, как Суён выцеловывает тонкую шею Сынван. Он рад, что Суён аккуратна. Он не знает, как бы он реагировал на насилие над Сынван. А наблюдать, как им обеим хорошо (хотя Сон может быть отличной актрисой) было даже приятно.</p><p>Джэмин с удивлением наблюдает, как Сынван выгибается и тяжело дышит. Даже его это очаровывает, что уж говорить о Суён. Так с затуманенным взглядом наблюдала за своеобразным танцем и что-то шептала девушке на ушко. До чего развратное зрелище.</p><p>— И всё же, ты извращенец, — посмеивается Джэмин, выводя пальцами на чужой груди невидимые узоры.</p><p>Некоторое время спустя Суён, прижав к себе Сынван, обращается к Джено.</p><p>— Не радуйся раньше времени и будь осторожен, — сказано слишком серьёзно для атмосферы вокруг, но Джено кивает.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Ещё немного посидев, Суён прощается и, хитро улыбнувшись, обхватывает Сынван за талию. Они исчезают в тёмных коридорах.</p><p>— О, у малышки будет сегодня хороший заработок, — усмехается Джено и Джэмин приподнимает брови.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что Суён избирательна и если она кого-то забирает из клуба — девушка ей действительно нравится. А она щедро платит за то, что ей нравится, — Джэмин кивает и интересуется осторожно:</p><p>— Она хорошая? В смысле, Сынван будет в порядке? — Джено щурится.</p><p>— Вы знакомы?</p><p>На задумывается, что ответить. В итоге, просто кивает. Слишком долго объяснять да и вряд ли Джено поймёт. К тому же, не хочется портить настроение.</p><p>— Не переживай, Суён никогда не причиняет вред девушкам. Она уважает их. С Сынван всё будет хорошо, — Джэмин кивает довольно и замолкает.</p><p>Тишина постепенно переходит в неловкую.</p><p>— Мы надолго здесь? — непринуждённо спрашивает На. Джено пробегается по нему взглядом.</p><p>— А ты хочешь домой? — Джэмин сглатывает и кусает Джено за ухо. Потом зализывает укус и шепчет:</p><p>— Не хочу.</p><p>Доигрался.</p><p>Даже у Джено не железная выдержка.</p><p>Ли притягивает Джэмина к себе и вжимает его в спинку дивана, впиваясь в губы поцелуем. Быстро, жарко, страстно. Воздух кончается слишком быстро. Джено оставляет дорожку поцелуев на шее, нетерпеливо разрывает пуговицы рубашки.</p><p>Джэмин уже тогда понимает, к чему идёт дело. Он может подделать улыбку или стон, но возбуждение — нет. Поэтому, парень прикрывает глаза и пытается очистить голову от лишних мыслей. Ему нужно научиться получать удовольствие.</p><p>Джено срывает ненужную ткань, откидывает её куда-то в сторону и восхищённо ведёт ладонями по желанному торсу. Джэмин чувствует его возбуждение, а ещё пальцы, которые задевают соски. А потом губы там же. Розовые бусинки твердеют, Джено сжимает их пальцами с удовольствием, слушая тяжёлое дыхание Джэмина.</p><p>— Тебе нравится? — шепчет он и На кивает немного судорожно. Джено усмехается довольно и начинает снимать свою одежду.</p><p>Оставшись в одном, белье он стягивает с Джэмина брюки вместе с боксерами. Парень сразу же чувствует себя слишком открытым. Почти беззащитным. Ему приходится мысленно напомнить себе, что сейчас всё нормально. Что Джено трезв и он не сделает ему больно. Джэмин с удовольствием замечает в чужих зрачках восхищение вперемешку с возбуждением.</p><p>— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет Джено, прикасаясь к приоткрытым губам пальцами. Джэмин проводит по ним губами, потом берёт в рот и обводит языком. Джено громко сглатывает, наблюдая за этим зрелищем, пока второй рукой проходится по его шее, груди, обводит пупок и спускается ниже. Джэмин дёргается и чувствует, как сердце бьётся быстрее, чем нужно.</p><p>Сейчас у него нет ни одной мысли и всё, что существует в его мире — болезненное возбуждение, с которым нужно разобраться.</p><p>Парень подаётся бёдрами вперёд, но Джено тут же убирает руку. Тянется куда-то в сторону, Джэмин протестующе мычит, но тут же прекращает, когда видит тюбик смазки. Джено смотрит Джэмину прямо в глаза, пока выдавливает лубрикант на ладонь. Это зрелище кажется таким пошлым, что Джэмин откидывает голову и прикрывает глаза, не в силах больше смотреть на такого Джено.</p><p>А потом, он чувствует палец внутри. Холодная смазка вызывает неприятные ощущения и Джэмин вдруг начинает нервничать.</p><p>— Шшш, — Джено начинает медленно его растягивать, — расслабься, пожалуйста.</p><p>Джэмин глубоко вдыхает и пытается последовать совету. Джено делает всё возможное, чтобы его отвлечь. Он целует, кусает и посасывает. Не только губы.</p><p>К тому времени, когда внутри Джэмина было три пальца, он уже был раскрасневшийся и донельзя возбуждённый. Парень извивался и пытался насадиться на пальцы глубже.</p><p>Просить он не собирается, всё же крупицы гордости у него остались. Но, кажется, Джено этого и добивается, потому что, несмотря на его явное возбуждение, которое чувствует Джэмин, он продолжает трахать парня чёртовыми пальцами.</p><p>Мало. Этого катастрофически мало.</p><p>— Джено, — моляще выдыхает парень. Ли вытягивает пальцы и он недовольно хныкает. У него просто сносит крышу.</p><p>Джэмин видит, как Джено снимает боксёры, выдавливает на ладонь очередную порцию смазки и размазывает её по всей длине члена. От такого зрелища, Джэмину становится плохо. Он дрожит от желания. А в следующую секунду его просто накрывает волной ощущений. Джено замирает, не смея делать и движения, Джэмин с несвоевременным умилением замечает беспокойство.</p><p>— Джено, всё нормально,  — выдыхает Джэмин, — двигайся.</p><p>Повторять ему не нужно, Ли начинает размеренно толкаться, давая Джэмину время привыкнуть. Джэмин кусает губу и сдерживает стоны. Не может, когда Джено попадает по нужному комку нервов. Он задыхается от удовольствия и открывает шею для поцелуев.<br/>Совсем скоро Джэмин начинает насаживаться сам, стараясь попадать по нужной точке.</p><p>Джено усмехается и начинает двигаться намного быстрее. Под правильным углом. Джэмин, уже не сдерживаясь, стонет в голос и сжимает чужие руки, впиваясь ногтями и оставляя красные полумесяцы. Джено хрипло рычит и это сносит остатки здравого смысла.</p><p>Прикосновения и поцелуи — между ними всё горит огнём. Весь мир для Джэмина покрыт пеленой и только каждое прикосновение чувствуется остро. Острее в раз сто, чем обычно.</p><p>Джэмин выгибается дугой и стонет громче обычного, когда его накрывает волной оргазма. Он дрожит от удовольствия и пропускает момент, когда Джено тоже достигает пика. Ли смотрит на него с чистым обожанием и, оставив на губах лёгкий поцелуй, выдыхает:</p><p>— Я тебя люблю.</p><p>Джэмин застывает. Даже перестаёт дышать. А потом сглатывает и выдыхает:</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю.</p><p>Джено расплывается в улыбке и тянется за салфетками. Джэмин пытается избавиться от неприятного чувства внутри.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты уверен? — интересуется Джэмин даже не глядя на Джено. Он сосредоточенно подпиливает ногти, поэтому, когда слышит смешок, заинтересованно поднимает голову.</p><p>Джено смотрит на него с лёгким весельем, но Джэмин видит что-то ещё. Не совсем понимает что это, но точно видит.</p><p>— Что смешного? — Джено пожимает плечами и улыбается.</p><p>— Ты изменился.</p><p>Джэмин прищуривается. К чему это было сказано? И как он должен реагировать? Было непонятно: Джено одобряет его перемены или же наоборот, это был призыв вернуть всё обратно.</p><p>— Всё меняется, — парирует На и откидывает пилочку. Джено хмыкает и подносит телефон к уху, выдыхая:</p><p>— Я абсолютно уверен, — и в следующее мгновение начинает говорить абсолютно другим тоном: — Лукас! Привет, дружище. Слушай, помнишь я заказывал у тебя партию оружия?</p><p>Джэмин подходит ближе, чтобы слышать чужие ответы и Джено жестом показывает, чтобы тот не мешал и был тихим. Джэмин почти обиженно фыркает. Как будто он не знает как себя вести.</p><p>— Мне нужна эта партия, Лукас. Но я не хотел бы сейчас покидать дом, сам понимаешь, для меня время не спокойное. Ты же не будешь против привезти мне её? Как раз и пообедаем. — на лице Джено появляется победная улыбка. — Отлично, ждём тебя!</p><p>Он прекращает звонок и прячет телефон. Улыбается довольно самоуверенно. Словно он уже победитель. Джэмин бы не стал радоваться раньше времени. И всё же на их стороне эффект неожиданности, так что он позволяет себе немного расслабиться и полностью довериться Джено.</p><p>Следующие пару часов проходят в шумной подготовке. Джэмин надевает свою любимую рубашку и радуется, когда Джено не против. Не хватало ещё выполнять такую операцию в одном из тех развратных нарядов, что Ли заставляет его надевать обычно. Сам же Джено выбирает свой лучший костюм. Парень, в целом, излучает ауру уверенности. Всё должно пройти как по маслу.</p><p>К тому времени как дверной звонок оповещает о приходе гостей, Джено лениво попивает красное вино, развалившись на одном из стульев. С таким надменным видом будто это не вино, а кровь Лукаса. Джэмин сдерживает смешок и спешит открыть гостю. Лукас не выглядит обеспокоенным. Наоборот, увидев Джэмина он ухмыляется. Как тогда, в их первую встречу: нагло, с некой звериной ноткой.</p><p>— Привет, красотка. Как дела? — Джэмин натягивает на лицо лёгкую улыбку. Он игнорирует совершенно неуместный вопрос и плавно указывает рукой на коридор.</p><p>— Прошу, проходите, — мягко говорит парень и мысленно фантазирует о чужой смерти.</p><p>Лукас хмыкает и заходит в дом, за ним следуют его люди с ящиком оружия, Джэмин неспешно направляется за ними.</p><p>Как только они заходят в зал, где уже накрыт обеденный стол, на лице Джено появляется широкая улыбка.</p><p>— Приветствую! — Лукас делает небрежный жест рукой и ящик опускают у ног Ли. Джено командует откинуть крышку и после мягко ведёт пальцами по оружию внутри. Джэмин невольно вспоминает, что также он прикасался к нему вчера и это вызывает необъяснимую дрожь.</p><p>Выражение лица Джено — крайне довольное, он приказывает своим людям унести ящик и откидывается на спинку стула.</p><p>— У тебя как всегда только самое лучшее, — Лукас ухмыляется и садится напротив Джено. Джэмин присаживается в удобном месте: достаточно близко и к Джено и к Лукасу. Они начинают трапезу. Некоторое время слышно лишь скрежет приборов о тарелки, но потом Джено просит включить какую-то музыку (Джэмин недовольно хмурится когда в зале раздаётся тихая скрипка), а позже Ли и вовсе втягивает всех в лёгкий разговор.</p><p>— Как твои дела? Как бизнес? — Лукас откладывает вилку и, сделав глоток вина, отвечает:</p><p>— Да всё по-старому. Как всегда встречаются как идиоты, так и нормальные люди. Лучше расскажи как ты. Нашел что-то по челику, который хочет тебя замочить? — Джено отпивает немного вина, прежде, чем дать ответ.</p><p>— Ну, как сказать, — на его лице появляется звериный оскал. — Кое-что нашёл.</p><p>В ту же секунду Джэмин вскакивает на ноги, крепко сжимая в ладони спрятанный ранее нож. Он мгновенно бросается к Лукасу и, став у того за спиной, приставляет лезвие к чужой шее. Мужчина замирает.</p><p>— Как видишь, информации у меня достаточно, — Джэмин видит, как на лице Джено застыл холод. Это был словно лёд, он обжигал и заставлял держаться подальше. Такой Джено заставлял дрожать коленки и вызывал табун мурашек по коже. Это чистая жестокость и расчётливость. Возможно, Джэмин мазохист, но ему до головокружения нравился такой сильный Джено.</p><p>— Не глупи Джено, ты действительно думаешь что это я? Какая крыса тебе это сказала, блять? — невозмутимо цедит Лукас, но Джэмин отчетливо слышит в его голосе панику. Конечно же ему страшно. Он уже понимает, что ему конец. Живым он из этого дома не выберется.</p><p>— Единственная здесь крыса это ты, — отрезает Ли. Он медленно поднимается и смотрит на Лукаса сверху вниз. — Знаешь, я не собираюсь здесь говорить речи и давать тебе несколько лишних минут твоей жалкой жизни. Я лишь скажу, что разочарован в тебе. Мы не были друзьями, но я считал тебя достойным союзником. Ты же доказал, что это не так.</p><p>На чужом лице появляется ярость, мужчина бросается вперёд, но Джэмин тут же резко проводит лезвием по тонкой коже. Из раны начинает хлестать кровь, что то попадает и на Джэмина. Лукас, выпучив глаза, бьётся в конвульсиях, пытаясь зажать рану рукой, но это бесполезно, так что скоро он бездыханно падает лицом в тарелку. В воздухе звучит финальный аккорд и скрипка победно замолкает.</p><p>Джэмин медленно подводит ладонь к лицу и растирает красные брызги по лицу, задевая губы. Он смотрит в глаза Джено и видит там восхищение. И его и своё. И это так дико, так неправильно. На их лицах чистый восторг, почти радость. Он убил человека, а Джено за этим наблюдал. Они вместе победили врага. Почему-то этот факт вызывал крайнюю эйфорию.</p><p>Сейчас всё было красиво: кровавые разводы, мёртвое тело, откровенное наслаждение на чужом лице. Джэмин чувствует, как ощущение отобранной жизни у другого человека теплом разливается по венам. Это чувство власти и силы. Это превосходство.</p><p>Джено подходит к нему, пачкая туфли в кровавых лужах и хватает за волосы.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — восхищённо шепчет в самые губы, пока не накрывает их своими в страстном поцелуе.</p><p>Джэмин клянётся, что это самый лучший поцелуй в его жизни. С металлическим привкусом крови и адреналина, с ощущением полного триумфа.</p><p>Победить — значит выжить.</p><p>Они — живы.</p><p>Они — победители.</p><p>И в ту секунду Джэмин уверен, что они вдвоём могут свернуть горы. По восторгу в чужом взгляде можно сказать, что Джено чувствует себя также.</p><p>Ли отрывается от Джэмина и хватает со стола бутылку вина, отпивая с горла. Это некультурно и Джено сам учил Джэмина так не делать, но, кажется, сейчас успех вскружил им голову обоим. Джено передаёт бутылку Джэмину и тот вдруг улыбнувшись её принимает. Делает пару глотков и ставит бутылку обратно. Опирается на стол рядом с Джено. Они уставшие и все в крови, но в воздухе наконец-то витает умиротворение.</p><p>Они несколько минут молчат, но в тишине нет неловкости или напряжения. Только спокойствие. Это, конечно, безумно, учитывая, что рядом с ними метровое, по их вине, тело, но… Джэмин уже принял, что вся его жизнь — что-то из ряда вон. Поэтому и реакции соответствующие.</p><p>— Нужно созвать совет, — выдыхает Джено и Джэмин кивает. Задумывается. Решает, что нужно сказать сейчас, пока он не слишком много об этом думал. Потому что потом не сможет. Не решится.</p><p>— Джено… — Ли поворачивает к нему голову. — Я хочу какую-нибудь должность.</p><p>Джено непонимающе хмурится и разворачивается к парню полностью. Тот вздыхает и поясняет:</p><p>— Не главу конечно же. Но какую-нибудь небольшую, чтобы я мог что-то решать.</p><p>У Джено взгляд всё ещё недоумённый. Он складывает руки на груди.</p><p>— Зачем тебе это?</p><p>Джэмин кусает губу. Как объяснить то, что он и сам пока не до конца понимает? Решив, что стоит сейчас быть максимально искренним, парень говорит:</p><p>— Я хочу спасти людей. Помочь. Как-то исправить то, что вы все натворили. Так жить нельзя.</p><p>Джено задумчиво потирает подбородок. На облегчённо выдыхает. Джено не злится. Он действительно обдумывает его слова.<br/>Если честно, какая-то его часть боялась, что Джено разозлится. Что он ударит, накричит, чтобы Джэмин знал своё место. Но этого не произошло и Джэмин чувствует как ком напряжённости внутри исчезает.</p><p>— Что ж, это будет непросто. Но мы можем попытаться.</p><p>Отчего то Джэмину чертовски приятно от этого «мы». Оно вселяет надежду, что его не бросят. Джено ему поможет и он будет рядом. Джэмин сдерживает улыбку.</p><p>— Я стану революцией внутри этой гнилой системы, Джено. Я смогу, честно, — выпаливает Джэмин. На лице старшего появляется нежная улыбка. Джено протягивает руку и мягко треплет Джэмина по волосам.</p><p>— Я горжусь тобой, — тихо шепчет он. — Но думаешь, ты готов?</p><p>На закрывает глаза и пытается организовать хаотичные мысли, что в бешеном темпе скачут в его голове. Он не собирался говорить подобное, тем более сейчас, поэтому никаких речей не заговорил. Поэтому Джэмин просто выдыхает.</p><p>— Я не знаю… Наверное, нет, но я буду стараться. Я хочу рискнуть, — Джено кивает.</p><p>— Значит будет так.</p><p>Джэмин расплывается в широкой улыбке. Неужели он сможет сделать этот мир лучше? Неужели он поможет таким же, как он?</p><p>Не то, чтобы Джэмин был святым или таким уж и добрым человеком. Он знает, что всем не поможешь, и что он и не должен.</p><p>Но, если у него появилась возможность, то почему нет? Ведь он знает, какие ужасы творятся за гранью. И также он знает, что немного улучшить их жизнь вполне возможно.</p><p>Какая-то лёгкость накрывает его волной.</p><p>…///…</p><p>— Друзья! — радостно хлопает Джено в ладоши. — Как видите, кое-кого за нашим столом не хватает.</p><p>Джэмин растягивает губы в ухмылке и закидывает ноги на стол. Сегодня он — часть этого общества, не грязь под их ногтями. Он сидит за этим столом, он шестой. Все взгляды устремились на него. Ухмылка становится шире. Тэён бледнеет и дёргается, когда Джэмин смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Это веселит Джэмина ещё больше</p><p>— Где Лукас? — интересуется Джонни и Джено откидывается на спинку стула.</p><p>— В багажнике моей машины по дороге в лес. Знаете, ему не пошло на пользу намерение убить меня.</p><p>В комнате повисает молчание.</p><p>— Да, собственно, это всё, зачем я вас собрал. Сообщаю, что Лукас больше не сможет выполнять свои обязанности и нам нужно искать замену, — Джено внезапно указывает на Тэёна.</p><p>— И да, Тивай, я знаю, что ты помогал ему. Скажи спасибо Джисону, что ты до сих пор жив, — мужчина бледнеет и выравнивает спину.</p><p>— Джисон? — его перебивают.</p><p>— Нихера себе! — восклицает Джонни. — Так это Лукас крыса?</p><p>— Звучишь, как будто ты удивлён, — ухмыляется Суён.</p><p>Никто не удивлён. Все за столом знали Лукаса, все знали его характер. Агрессия, жестокость и полное отсутствие морали. Пожалуй, он был наихудшим злодеем в их команде злодеев. Скорее новости о его предательстве были ожидаемы. Хотя в их мире удара нужно ожидать, пожалуй, от кого угодно.</p><p>— И ещё: у меня есть одна новость для вас, — начинает Джено и Доён выдавливает смешок.</p><p>— Кто ещё умер? — Джено морщится.</p><p>— Никто. Я хотел сказать, что Джэмин теперь занимает приближенную ко мне должность и он будет заниматься улучшением жизни за гранью</p><p>В этот раз ему удаётся шокировать даже Суён. Ну, конечно, не каждый день Джено раздаёт своим шлюхам такие места. Этот факт греет Джэмина внутри и заставляет почувствовать гордость. Он достаточно сильный для этого. Он готов бороться.</p><p>— Ты уверен, Джено? — с сомнением в голосе интересуется Суён и, кажется, она озвучивает настроение остальных.</p><p>Ли кивает. Джэмин, понимая, что нужно отстоять себя, вдруг подаёт голос:</p><p>— Я знаю, что вы сомневаетесь во мне и это логично, учитывая моё происхождение и работу, — чётко и ясно начинает он и старается не выдать слабости, когда все обращают на него свои взгляды. — Но всё это время я учился и буду продолжать это делать. К тому же, все свои действия я буду согласовывать непосредственно с Джено и вами. Так что думаю, я могу попробовать урегулировать ситуацию. Даже если это вам не нравится.</p><p>Джэмин видит на чужих лицах раздумья и это отдаётся узлом напряжения внутри. Его сканируют, анализируют. Он внезапно чувствует себя как тогда, в самом начале. Когда он был никем, а все остальные — всем. Когда он стоял на коленях грязный и никчёмный, а чужие взгляды разглядывали каждую часть его тела.</p><p>Когда ему ставили цену.</p><p>Это неприятно, это отвратительно.</p><p>Джэмин силой заставляет себя думать о том, что теперь он другой. Он сильнее, с ним Джено. Ситуация другая. Его никто не продаёт.</p><p>— Между прочим, у меня давно проблемы с населением за гранью, — наконец-то прерывает Суён молчание, — так что думаю, мы можем дать Джэмину шанс.</p><p>В тот момент парень был ей благодарен как никогда. Поддержка важна.</p><p>Доён подаётся вперед, складывает ладони в замок и кивает.</p><p>— Поддерживаю.</p><p>Так Джэмин получил реальную власть.</p><p>…///…</p><p>Они лежали на кровати и абсолютно ничего не делали. Джэмин даже не помнил, когда такое в последний раз было. В последнее время, Джено был озабочен поиском предателей и безопасностью, но сейчас они свободны. Никто и ничто не потревожит их сейчас.</p><p>Джэмин медленно потянулся на кровати и Джено вдруг звонко рассмеялся. На хмуро поднимает голову и смотрит на старшего.</p><p>— Чего смеёшься? — Джено пожимает плечами и зарывается рукой в розовые локоны.</p><p>— Ничего, просто… ты такой разный.</p><p>Джэмин молчит пару мгновений, потом выдавливает:</p><p>— Ты тоже.</p><p>— Думаешь, это нормально? — Джэмин морщится и вдруг залезает Джено на бёдра.</p><p>— Я не хочу говорить о таких серьёзных вещах сейчас, — выдыхает он перед тем, как поцеловать парня. Он медленно мнёт чужие губы, из-за чего Джено начинает тяжело дышать.</p><p>Внезапно, что-то вспомнив, На отрывается, заставляя Джено протестующе замычать.</p><p>— Джено, — осторожно начинает он, — я хочу съездить к Донхёку и Марку.</p><p>Ли, на удивление, соглашается легко. Джэмин едва сдерживается, чтобы радостно не захлопать в ладоши. Вместо этого, он улыбается, чмокает Джено в губы и добавляет:</p><p>— Только нам нужно будет сделать кое какие покупки…</p><p>На следующее утро они уже садились на яхту, отправляясь далеко за черту города. Джэмин нервно одёрнул воротник рубашки и присел на кожаный диван, покусывая губу. Джено легко улыбается и протягивает ему бокал вина.</p><p>— Нервничаешь?</p><p>Джэмин нервничал. Он действительно хотел вернуться домой, но это скорее было связано с Донхёком. Возвращаться в тот ужас, что он испытывал, пока жил за гранью, желания не было. Но тревога быстро прошла, потому что Джэмин знает: Джено его не оставит. Он больше не вернётся туда. Визиты? Возможно. Но не жить.</p><p>После роскошных условий Джэмин, наверно, не смог бы выжить на окраинах. Он, просто напросто, отвык. Добывать еду, тепло, бороться за жизнь. Он понял, что жить можно по-другому. Возврат на стартовую точку просто уничтожил бы его.</p><p>Парень вдыхает и делает глоток из бокала, Джено садится рядом и откидывается на спинку дивана. Джэмин поворачивает голову в сторону стеклянной стены и рассматривает, как танцуют волны.</p><p>— Что ты чувствуешь, Джэмин? — негромко спрашивает Джено. — Что ты чувствуешь, наблюдая за Столицей отсюда?</p><p>Парень задумчиво смотрит куда-то вдаль и отвечает также тихо:</p><p>— Власть. Превосходство, возможно самоуверенность. Силу, — Джено кивает.</p><p>— Имеешь право.</p><p>Имеет ли? Он ничего не сделал, чтобы чувствовать этот город своим. Он лишь потребитель, но смотрит на всех свысока. Возможно, это было неправильно. Но Джэмин слишком устал, чтобы что-то анализировать. Парень мог позволить себе быть кем-угодно, пока Джено на его стороне. У него есть привилегии и он будет этим пользоваться.</p><p>Джено вдруг снова начинает говорить.</p><p>— Что ж, думаю, у нас достаточно времени, чтобы поговорить. Даже о том, что раньше мы предпочитали игнорировать.— Джэмин непонимающе поворачивает голову к Ли.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Джено долго смотрит ему в глаза и от этого становится не по себе. Он словно смотрит в саму душу и видит там каждый секрет, каждую скрытую мысль. Джэмин сглатывает и сдерживает желание отвести взгляд.</p><p>— Я влюблённый, Джэмин, но не дурак. Далеко не дурак, — Джено становится донельзя серьёзным и Джэмина это откровенно пугает. Это необъяснимо, но такой Джено, спокойный и серьёзный, пугал практически также, как если бы у него в руках было оружие. Джэмин делает вдох и надеется, что со стороны его переживания не видно. Ему незачем переживать, он ничего не сделал.</p><p>Не сделал же?</p><p>— Я просто хотел сказать, что всё знаю. — Джено отставляет пустой бокал и добавляет.  — Я знаю, когда ты лжёшь. Всегда знал. Когда притворяешься и натягиваешь маску… Хотя, должен признать, делаешь ты это невероятно профессионально.</p><p>Сердце Джэмина пропускает удар, а потом, словно в попытке догнать прежний темп, бьётся нереально быстро. Знает. Джено всё знает. Каждую ложь. Каждую фальшь. Все те разы, когда Джэмин ему подыгрывал. Это почти всегда. На прикрывает глаза.</p><p>Ли спокойно продолжает:</p><p>— Не подумай, что я виню тебя, я просто решил, что сегодня должен быть день правды, — вдруг Джено издаёт нервный смешок. — Знаешь, иногда я позволял себе верить. Я целовал тебя и не позволял себе думать, что это лишь притворство. Глупо, да?</p><p>Джэмин впивается ногтями в кожу. Боль совсем не помогает сдержать поток миллионов мыслей. То, что сейчас происходит, не должно было случиться. Он этого не планировал, он был уверен, что ему удалось одурачить Джено… в итоге, единственный, кто здесь одурачен — он сам.</p><p>Волна необъяснимого стыда накрывает с головой. Джэмин невольно прокручивает каждый их совместный момент и не может принять, что Джено всё прекрасно видел.</p><p>— И ты позволял мне врать тебе… — тихо произносит Джэмин и сам же понимает как глупо он звучит. Конечно позволял. Джено, чёрт возьми, влюблён в него. Что он должен был сделать, скажи он правду? Выгнать Джэмина? Избить? Глупости. Джено хватался за эту иллюзию. Он позволял себя дурачить. Словно маленький ребёнок который знает, что зубной феи не существует, но кладёт зуб под подушку, в надежде на подарок. Даже если он будет вовсе не от феи.</p><p>— Иногда это больно.</p><p>Джэмин молится всем богам на свете, чтобы его голос не дрожал.</p><p>— Ты ненавидишь меня? — и в тот момент Джено посмотрел на него так, что Джэмин сам понял ответ на свой вопрос. Он не ненавидит. Не может ненавидеть.</p><p>В его взгляде — чистый концентрат любви, неспособность отказать или сделать больно. Это привязанность, связь такой силы, что кажется, будто это единственное, что заставляет Джено жить.</p><p>Джэмину действительно очень-очень жаль, что он не может ответить взаимностью. Что он не может любить и что либо чувствовать. Что он врал так много, что можно подумать будто полюбил. Но нет. Не полюбил. Лишь притворялся для собственной выгоды.</p><p>— Прости. Не думаю, что ты заслужил такое, — Джено морщится.</p><p>— Ты не можешь решать что я заслужил, Джэмин, потому что я показываю тебе только хорошие стороны. Я разный, как и ты. Я убивал, как и ты. Я врал, как и ты. Мы одинаково грешны. И причина у нас общая: жизнь. Жизненные обстоятельства сделали нас такими. Я даже не знаю какой я на самом деле. Я знаю, что должен быть жестоким, я знаю, что не должен привязываться.</p><p>— И в тоже время, ты любишь меня, — мрачно говорит На и Джено вздыхает:</p><p>— Люблю.</p><p>— Одно я знаю точно: я не заслуживаю таких чувств.</p><p>Джено пожимает плечами, а Джэмин чувствует, как внутри всё ноет от чувства вины. Хотя он не должен её чувствовать. Он делал то, что должен, он лишь беспокоился о своей жизни.</p><p>Парень уходит в себя слишком глубоко, поэтому вздрагивает, когда Джено зарывается рукой в его волосы. Этот жест уже родной, как будто только их собственный. Джэмин вздыхает и кладёт голову на чужое плечо.</p><p>— Ты не должен себя винить, — спокойно говорит Ли, — меня всё устраивает в наших отношениях.</p><p>Наверняка это была ложь. Наверняка Джено лишь хватался за то, что у него есть сейчас. Наверное, утратить и эти крупицы внимания, было бы больно.</p><p>Джэмин мягко касается чужой руки. Если в его силах контролировать состояние Джено, он будет играть как можно лучше. Остаётся надеяться, что это не навредит Джено. И Джэмину тоже.</p><p>Джено притягивает парня ближе, мягко и расслабленно целует. Ведёт пальцами по щеке, по подбородку и шее, будто пытаясь запомнить каждую его часть. Джэмин чувствует, как внутри неприятно болит. Джэмин зарывается пальцами в чёрные локоны и старается целовать как можно нежнее.</p><p>— Откуда ты взялся такой в моей жизни, — шепчет Джено прямо в чужие губы. — Словно шедевральная статуя или картина: можно вечно смотреть, но не трогать. Стоять на расстоянии и влюблённо любоваться.</p><p>Джэмин прижимается лбом к его лбу и шепчет в ответ:</p><p>— Ты можешь делать со мной что угодно. Я твоя статуя, — Ли мягко смеётся.</p><p>— Врёшь. Ты с самого начала принадлежал только себе. И так будет всегда.</p><p>В тот момент Джэмин чувствует что-то сродни благодарности. Джено знает границы и соблюдает их. Джено ценит его свободу.<br/>Джено не сделает ему больно.</p><p>Джэмин знает, как Джено ненавидит жалость, поэтому в последний раз целует и отстраняется.</p><p>— Ещё вина?</p><p>…///…</p><p>Джэмин всё время смотрит сквозь стеклянные стены, поэтому момент перехода видеть особо отчётливо. Это было словно кто-то выключил свет: щёлк и всё потемнело. Исчезли яркие вывески, неоновые надписи и наряды — на смену пришла до боли знакомая серость. Идентичность. За гранью не существовало понятия индивидуальности.</p><p>Джэмин невольно ёжится, Джено вдруг крепко сжимает его ладонь в знак поддержки.</p><p>— Как ты? — аккуратно спрашивает Ли. Джэмин выдавливает улыбку.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, просто отвык.</p><p>Он действительно в порядке. Джэмин прожил в этих местах большую часть своей жизни, поэтому его не удивить и не напугать. Джено тоже неплохо держался. Впервые за много дней у него на лице умиротворение. Не напряжённость или беспокойство. Спокойствие, что утешало Джэмина.</p><p>Где-то через час они доехали до самого конца. Это край, самое худшее и самое заброшенное. Хуже просто нет. В таком месте раньше жил Джэмин.</p><p>Они ступают на сушу, но Джэмину вовсе не хочется целовать землю. Он мрачно осматривает заброшенную территорию и вздыхает.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, где они? — интересуется Джено и Джэмин весело мотает головой.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>По факту, он даже не знает живы ли они. Ли выглядит сконфуженно, Джэмин улыбается и уверенным шагом идёт вперёд. Джено с охраной спешит следом.</p><p>Они блуждают по заброшкам ещё несколько часов. Джэмин уверен, что они живы. Он это знает.</p><p>Наконец-то Джэмин видит родную рыжую макушку. Сгорбленную у костра, рядом — ещё один силуэт. Внутри что-то радостно дёргается, Джэмин срывается на бег.</p><p>Услышав топот, Марк резко вскакивает на ноги и достаёт нож. Видит Джэмина, распахивает глаза и опускает оружие.</p><p>Его здесь никто не ожидал увидеть. Джэмин восхищённо осматривает парня напротив. Он совсем вырос. Возмужал, стал взрослее и сильнее. Стал похожим на Джэмина. Колкий холодный взгляд, острые скулы и накаченное, в ежедневной борьбе за жизнь, тело. Марк больше не тот запуганный ребёнок, каким его запомнил Джэмин.</p><p>— Д-Джэмин? — растерянно выдыхает Ли.</p><p>— Джэмин! — радостно восклицает Донхёк. Он подбегает и вешается парню на шею. Джэмин крепко, до боли, сжимает худое тело в руках. Он зарывается носом в грязные волосы и, прикрыв глаза, вдыхает чужой запах. Пепел, пыль и сырое дерево. Джэмин дома. Донхёк рядом. Тот кажется начинает плакать и Джэмин спешит отстраниться и посмотреть в оленьи глаза.</p><p>— Не плачь, — шепчет он и целует смуглый лоб. Мягко обнимает, шепчет что-то успокаивающе. Джэмин неохотно отпускает Донхёка, подходит к Марку. Они несколько секунд смотрят друг другу в глаза и Джэмин готов похлопать Марку, потому что он не знает, что у него на душе. Он зол? Рад?</p><p>Вдруг Ли подаётся вперёд и сильно сжимает Джэмина в объятиях. Джэмин облегчённо выдыхает.</p><p>— Спасибо, что вы живы. Спасибо, что не сдался. Спасибо, что был рядом с ним.</p><p>Вдруг объятия становятся сильнее, почти болезненными.</p><p>— Что он здесь делает, Джэмин? — шипит Марк. Джено. Джэмин отстраняется и смотрит сначала на Джено, а потом на Марка.</p><p>— Нам о многом нужно поговорить.</p><p>Совсем скоро все продукты и тёплые вещи были разгружены, а в воздухе витал запах жареного мяса. Глаза Хёка блестели.</p><p>— Джэмин, это невероятно! — восклицает он и Джэмин тихо смеётся. Именно в ту секунду он чувствовал себя действительно счастливым.</p><p>Джено сжимает его холодную ладонь в бесполезных попытках согреть. Марк замечает это и кажется, ему это совершенно не нравится. Он всё ещё словно на иголках из-за присутствия Джено и Джэмин не смеет его осуждать.</p><p>— Ты изменился, — негромко говорит Марк и Джэмин серьёзнеет.</p><p>— Ты тоже.</p><p>— Иначе бы, я умер, — цедит Марк и в его глазах блестит злость.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>Они встречаются взглядами и на секунду кажется, что между ними происходит немая борьба. Наконец Марк отводит взгляд и вздыхает.</p><p>— Прости, я не хотел казаться грубым… Это из-за Джено, — Ли старший хмыкает и Джэмин вдруг веселеет.</p><p>— А ты смельчак, Марк! Я бы не рисковал так высказываться о Джено при нём же.</p><p>На лице Марка появляется мрачная улыбка и Джэмин восхищённо осознаёт, как сильно это похоже на его ухмылку. Марк действительно вырос. Вернее, ему пришлось.</p><p>— Знаешь, после всего пережитого здесь я не очень боюсь его.</p><p>Джено возмущённо напоминает о своём присутствии, но в ответ получает лишь холодное пожимание плеч.</p><p>— Я могу забрать вас в Столицу, — выдыхает На. — Вы больше не будете жить так.</p><p>На секунду повисает молчание. Донхёк поднимает голову и обводит всех взглядом, останавливаясь на Марке. В ту секунду Джэмин понимает, что Донхёк — тоже вырос. От осознания того, что он это пропустил, внутри чувствуется неприятная горечь. Марк наконец мотает головой.</p><p>— Нет, Джэмин. Мы не вернёмся в Столицу. Я не вернусь. Здесь мой дом теперь. Здесь наш дом с Донхёком. Я не хочу снова возвращаться туда, где я был одинок, туда, где только грязь. В людях грязь, Джэмин. Я не хочу.</p><p>Джэмин поднимает глаза в ночное небо. Он понимает. Он принимает. Он только пытается помочь.</p><p>— Тогда я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы вам здесь жилось хорошо. Дом, еда, работа. Всё, в чём вы будете нуждаться, — немного помедлив, Марк кивает.</p><p>— Да, хорошо. Спасибо.</p><p>Почувствовав, что атмосфера немного утяжелилась, Донхёк хлопает в ладоши и с весёлой улыбкой сообщает:</p><p>— Еда готова! — раздав всем порции, он добавляет: — Джэмин, может расскажешь как у тебя дела? Что у тебя происходило всё это время?</p><p>Джэмин переглядывается с Джено и немного нервно улыбается.</p><p>— Да много чего… и большинство из этого вещи, о которых я не хотел говорить, тем более в такой замечательный день.</p><p>Донхёк зависает на секунду, а потом кивает слишком понимающе.</p><p>— Ты прав. Давайте говорить только о хороших вещах.</p><p>«Вы живы» вертится у Джэмина на языке, но он сдерживается боясь показаться излишне сентиментальным. Жизнь в Столице всё же смягчила его. Сейчас, вернувшись в родные края, он понимает это крайне отчётливо.</p><p>И всё же на душе спокойствие. Он чувствует тепло костра и запах еды, он видит счастливого Донхёка, который кладёт голову на крепкое плечо хоть и уставшего, но мирного Марка. Джэмин чувствует их любовь. Это ощущалось в их взглядах, касаниях, улыбках. что-то сродни того, что делал Джено, но не делал Джэмин.</p><p>Неужели у него такого никогда не будет?</p><p>Джэмин чувствует какую энергию излучают Марк и Донхёк. Это крайняя степень поддержки, это защита, готовность умереть за друг друга. Джэмину кажется, что он так не сможет.</p><p>Парень вздрагивает, чувствуя чужую руку на спине. Он дарит Джено лёгкую улыбку и утыкается взглядом в костёр до жжения в глазах.</p><p>Несмотря ни на что, Джэмин чувствует, что его жизнь — налаживается.</p><p>Возможно, и он сможет быть по-настоящему счастливым.</p><p>Возможно, он сможет осчастливить других.</p><p>Возможно, он в полной мере научиться чувствовать.</p><p>Всё возможно, и кто знает, что будет дальше.</p><p>В ту секунду ему казалось, что наконец-то и в его жизни взошло солнце.</p><p>— Знаешь, я чувствую такую лёгкость, — шепчет Джэмин так тихо, чтобы это услышал лишь Джено. — Может быть, я счастлив?</p><p>Джено мягко целует его в висок и шепчет в ответ:</p><p>— Тогда, счастлив и я.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ну вот и конец! <br/>Спасибо каждому из вас за фидбэк, это очень сильно помогало писать! Я благодарна вам за каждый лайк и отзыв💕💗<br/>Напишите ниже как вам работа, мне будет невероятно интересно и приятно почитать ваши мнения!<br/>Спасибо ещё раз😭💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>